REVIVIR EL PASADO
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: Hanamichi, Rukawa, Haruko, Hitomi y Tomoya viven juntos... Y Kaede se ha dado a la tarea de encontrarle novio a Haruko... DEDICADO A SABRINA. Capítulo 20. Falta uno más
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**REVIVIR EL PASADO**

**Por Sabrina Zaldívar y Haruko Sakuragi**

CAPÍTULO 1 

—¡Kaasan! ¡Ya llegué!

Es Tomoya. Mi pequeño Tomoya-kun. Sin darme cuenta, ya se ha convertido en un adolescente de dieciséis años. Es como verlo joven nuevamente... Verlo a él a diario.

—¡Kaasan! ¡Saldré con mis amigos a los videojuegos del centro comercial! ¡Llegaré antes de la cena!

—Cuídate, hijo.

No puedo más que desearle bienestar cuando sale solo. Tiene amigos que lo quieren mucho, y conozco a una muchachita que le gusta. La he visto, y parece que también a ella le gusta mi niño.

—Haruko, volveré más tarde.

—Sí, hermano. Cuídate.

Ahora mi hermano también ha salido de casa. Seguro fue a arreglar los últimos asuntos que tenía pendientes en la oficina.

Mi hermano mayor sigue amando profundamente el básquetbol, pero ahora se dedica a las finanzas; eso estudió. Cuando se tiene una hermana menor embarazada que aún no se ha graduado, se necesita buscar un empleo para poder sobrevivir. Nunca me perdonaré por haberlo alejado del deporte que tanto amamos ambos... Y el deporte que tanto aman ellos también...

Me comporté de la peor manera posible.

Hanamichi Sakuragi y yo éramos pareja, los más felices. Estudiábamos la universidad en Tokio los dos; él en la carrera de Actuación y yo en Diseño Gráfico.

Una noche del sexto semestre, se organizó una reunión de ex–alumnos de la preparatoria Shohoku, y asistimos sabiendo que nos toparíamos con Kaede Rukawa, mi primer amor.

Esa noche yo estaba ebria. Bebí mucho sake del que nos ofrecieron los organizadores; reñí con Hanamichi y lo obligué a marcharse sin mí, y en los vestidores del gimnasio... Bueno, Rukawa y yo dormimos juntos. El resultado, nueve meses después, fue el nacimiento de Tomoya-kun, sin que Rukawa lo supiera, y ambos alejados de Hanamichi.

¿Qué le dije? Que no lo amaba, que nunca había podido olvidar a Rukawa. Eso lo destrozó, pero también lo obligó a olvidarse de mi.

Y pareciera que el destino se empeña en hacerme pagar mi traición, mi traición a mi misma, a Hanamichi y hasta al mismo Rukawa.

El nombre de la chica a quien mi hijo quiere es Hitomi Sakuragi-Rukawa.

Sí, ellos son pareja y adoptaron a una niña hace diez años, una niña que desde entonces ha traído felicidad a sus vidas, y compañía a la de mi hijo, que, sin saberlo, es hijo también de Rukawa.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Después de tantos años... Mi hijo lleva mi apellido y el de mi hermano, no el de su padre. ¿Cómo reaccionarán ambos cuando sepan quién es el chico de quien se ha enamorado su hija? Me odiarán. Ambos lo harán, y sin darse cuenta también acabarán con la felicidad de nuestros hijos.

Es el precio por mi traición, pero... ¿también ellos tienen que pagar un pecado que nunca cometieron? Mi hijo y su hija no tienen la culpa, y sin embargo, también sufrirán...

¿Es justa la vida? Yo no lo creo...

Ahora es tarde para arrepentirme, y mi dolor será heredado por estos dos niños que no tienen idea de los errores de sus padres.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**REVIVIR EL PASADO**

**Por Sabrina Zaldívar y Haruko Sakuragi**

CAPÍTULO 2 

Un chico de alborotado cabello negro y una piel pálida a mas no poder corría con todo lo que le daban sus piernas, se le había hecho tarde, tenía que estar en el lugar desde las 5:00 de la tarde, no le gustaba ser impuntual, sobre todo si se trataba de ella…

Hitomi miró su reloj por tercera vez, "15 minutos, ni creas que te pienso esperar más" dijo mentalmente, estaba por dar la vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado, pero una voz la hizo girar el rostro.

–Hitomiiii, espera – grito el chico al ver a la muchacha de cabello castaño claro alejarse, ella se paro y espero a que él llegara hasta donde ella estaba, lo vio inclinar su 1.88m para recuperar un poco el aliento – sii… siento … haber … llegado… tarde – dijo entre jadeos.

–No te preocupes – dijo ella sonriendo, para Tomoya no había chica más linda que ella, y aunque había infinidad de mujeres tras de él, solo tenía ojos para ella, le fascinaban esos preciosos ojos dorados, que hacían juego con su cabello castaño, sus facciones delicadas, su piel cobriza, pero sobre todo esa sonrisa tan sincera que mostraba a todo el mundo.

–Oye – dijo ya recuperado – pensabas irte?

–Claro, no creerías que iba a esperarte toda la tarde – le dijo mientras caminaban hacía el cine, que era el lugar en donde pensaban pasar la tarde. Hacía un par de semanas que salían, Tomoya por fin había juntado valor, se le había declarado y ella había aceptado feliz, ahora venía la prueba de fuego, después del cine, Hitomi había invitado a cenar a Tomoya a su casa, para que sus papás lo conocieran, de más esta decir que el pobre chico estaba muy nervioso, no pudo dormir en toda la noche, se la pasó sonambuleando en clases y una vez que llegó a su casa se quedó dormido, y si no fuera porque su mamá lo había despertado, quien sabe a que horas hubiera abierto los ojos.

Entraron al cine, Hitomi estaba muy contenta, disfruto de la película y hablo de uno que otra cosa mientras esta transcurría, pero para Tomoya las cosas eran diferentes, ni siquiera se entero del nombre de la película, el tiempo se le hizo demasiado corto, y cuando vino a ver ya estaban rumbo a la casa de su novia.

En casa de Tomoya las cosas no estaba mejor, Haruko sabía a donde había ido su niño, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podía ocurrir si se descubriera todo.

–Estas bien Haruko – la voz de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Ehh, si hermano – dijo cambiando instantáneamente su cara de preocupación por una débil sonrisa.

–Estas segura, mira que si alguien te ha hecho algo…

–No, claro que no, son ideas tuyas

–Y Tomoya-kun en donde esta

–Salio a cenar con Hitomi

–En serio, que bueno, esa niña me agrada mucho, a pesar de la bestia que tiene como padre – Tomoya ya había presentado a Hitomi con su mamá y su tío. Cuando Takenori escucho el nombre completo de la chica casi se va de espaldas, aun así la muchacha le dejo una muy buena impresión.

–…- Haruko ya no dijo nada, seguía pensando en las cosas que podían ocurrir, en que talvez había llegado el tiempo de comenzar a pagar errores.

–Papaaá estoy en casa – gritó una feliz Hitomi, era hora de que sus papás conocieran al chico con el que había estado saliendo, ya les había hablado de él, pero por una u otra razón no había podido llevarlo a su casa para presentarlo como se debía.

–Ya voooy – se oyó el grito desde la cocina, Hana se hallaba algo nervioso Hitomi les había hablado mucho de este muchacho y sabía que era el hijo de Haruko… no podía creer que el destino volviera a juntarlos, ya hacía más de 16 años que no la veía, y la verdad era que no tenía ganas de volverla a ver, ya no le guardaba rencor, simplemente que le dolía que no hubiera sido sincera desde el principio, que lo hubiera engañado por 3 años haciéndole creer que lo amaba y solo hubiera bastado ver otra vez a Rukawa para que mandara todo ese amor al diablo; más aun cuando no dejo que pasara mucho tiempo de que terminaron para enredarse con alguien más.

Saco el asado del horno, se quito los guantes y el mandil, dio un suspiro profundo antes de decidirse a salir, sabía lo importante que era el chico para su niña y les había pedido a Kaede y a él que fueran amables con Tomoya, sobre todo a él. Salio por fin de la cocina ahí estaban ellos sentado en la sala platicando muy a gusto, cuando le vieron ambos se pararon, Tomoya se inclino para saludar al padre de su novia pero al levantarse se dio cuenta que este tenía la boca abierta y no dejaba de verlo.

–Buenas noches Señor Sakuragi, es un gusto conocerlo – dijo extrañado de la forma en que el hombre lo miraba.

–Buenas noches – contesto el pelirrojo, el parecido con Kaede era increíble, aunque la sonrisa cordial y el semblante amable los hacía verse algo diferentes – así que tú eres Tomoya…

–Verdad que se parecen? – dijo Hitomi sonriendo – te lo dije

–A quien me parezco?- Preguntó Tomoya intrigado al ver la reacción que había causado en el padre de su novia. El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la exigencia de la respuesta.

–Hana no había de las sodas que te gustan, así que te traje… - Kaede al verle se sorprendió también

–Buenas noches Señor Rukawa – volvió a inclinarse

–Buenas noches – Kaede, a diferencia de Hana, disimulo su sorpresa y paso de largo hacía la cocina, este no se sorprendió ante la falta de interés, ya Hitomi le había prevenido del carácter de su padre.

–Entonces? – le preguntó Tomoya a Hitomi, refiriéndose a la afirmación antes hecha por esta; era obvio que el no se había percatado de nada, pero Hana que lo había conocido de esa edad y Hitomi que había visto infinidad de fotos de su padre de joven aún veían con asombro el parecido del chico con su padre.

–Recuerdas que te dije cuando te conocí que me recordabas a alguien – Tomoya asintió – pues es a mi papá, dijo señalando hacía la cocina.

–Al Señor Rukawa? – la chica solo afirmo con un leve movimiento.

–Bueno, mejor pasemos al comedor – dijo Hana pasando los brazos por el hombro del muchacho. Por lo general Hana no era tan amable con los amigos de su hija, (de hecho era un repelente humano de posibles pretendientes) pero este le había caído particularmente bien.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Kaede había quedado impactado con el chico, al momento de cruzar miradas sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda, Rukawa no era una persona a la cual los demás impresionaran fácilmente, de hecho la única persona que había tenido ese efecto en él había sido su actual pareja, sin embargo este chico… "me estoy preocupando demasiado" se tranquilizó a si mismo, "El hecho de que sea hijo de ella no quiere decir que tengamos que volverla a ver". Kaede amaba profundamente a su pelirrojo y sabía que este le amaba también, pero el hecho de que le ocultara que se había acostado con la que en ese tiempo era su novia era algo que nunca lo había dejado estar en paz, se había prometido confesárselo algún día, pero dejó pasar el tiempo y ese algún día nunca llegó. Ahora la posibilidad de volvérsela a encontrar y que Hana se enterará por ella lo tenía demasiado intranquilo, no soportaba la idea de perderlo. Hana entró para ayudar a servir la cena, al verlo Kaede lo vio, no sabía que haría si Hana un día lo dejaba, sintió que lo necesitaba junto a él, lo abrazó y lo beso apasionadamente sorprendiendo a Hana, quien quiso poner resistencia

–tenemmhpm… un invitmmpmh… ado – decía entre jadeos, la verdad es que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, que pronto él también olvido lo que tenían visitas.

Hitomi y Tomoya se quedaron viendo cuando los "extraños sonidos" provenientes de la cocina se colaron al comedor, Hitomi se levanto con un encendido sonrojo en las mejillas, se paro en la puerta de la cocina y la golpeo varias veces, los "sonidos extraños" fueron sustituidos por murmullos y un rato después se encontraban cenando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, Hitomi les platicaba de la escuela y los entrenamientos del equipo de básquet, en donde ella participaba como ayudante del entrenador, y Tomoya era la estrella del equipo.

–Lo bueno que no heredaste la cara de gorila de tu tío – bromeo Hanamichi.

–¡¡PAPÁ!! – grito avergonzada Hitomi

–No te preocupes – le calmo Tomoya divertido

–Queee, si es un cumplido – dijo Hanamichi – verdad Kaede – giró para ver a su zorrito, pero este no le quitaba la vista a Tomoya – Kaede?

–Mmm – volteo cuando se dio cuenta que su pelirrojo le llamaba, a su súper velocidad cerebral repaso lo anteriormente dicho, y se dispuso a contestarle al hombre con quien había compartido los 13 años más felices de su vida – Torpe.

–A quién le dices torpe zorro desgraciado – comenzó a pelear Hanamichi, Hitomi no hallaba donde meter la cabeza; había hablado con ellos desde hacía días para evitar esto, pero al parecer no había servido de mucho. Tomoya por su parte se divertía de lo lindo, la tensión y el miedo que sentía por conocer a los padres de su novia se había disipado junto al último grito de su "suegro" pelirrojo.

Después de cenar se sentaron en la sala para platicar, Kaede se sentía extraño junto a su joven clon, no podía dejar de verle, había algo especial en el chico, pero no sabía que…

No había sabido mucho de Haruko después de su fugaz encuentro en los vestidores del gimnasio, sólo lo que le había contado Hana, que unos días después ella le había terminado porque jamás pudo olvidarlo, Destrozado Hana, había decidido terminar la carrera en EU, los Ángeles, para ser exactos, en donde jugaba entonces Rukawa; jamás volvieron a oír de ella, aún después de llegar a Japón… hasta ahora.

Hitomi les había dicho que Tomoya vivía con su mamá y su tío, y al parecer la mujer no se había casado, la noticia le pareció indiferente a Hanamichi, cosa que satisfizo bastante a Kaede, sin embargo él, desde que supo de la existencia del muchacho no estaba muy contento, no le agradaba que saliera con él, pero no dijo nada, no podía, tendría que dar razones y que podría decir, _"no quiero porque me aterra que tú papá se entere de un secreto que he estado guardando durante años si sigues saliendo con él"_ no era una opción y si Hana no había puesto peros, mucho menos él. Más allá de eso, cuando su hija les hablo de la situación familiar del chico una idea le paso por la cabeza, sin embargo la desecho, era simplemente imposible, pero ahora que lo conocía, que veía el rostro del chico tan parecido al de él, ya no le pareció una idea tan descabellada, y eso lo asusto más.

–Deben conocer a su mamá, ella estudio con ustedes - dijo emocionada Hitomi, sacando a Kaede de sus cavilaciones.

–Si la conocimos – dijo Hana un poco serio, cosa que sorprendió a Hitomi, aunque ellos le habían hablado de cómo se conocieron omitieron los detalles de la existencia de Haruko, era algo que ambos querían dejar en el pasado.

–Y tu padre? – Hitomi y Hana voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver si no estaban alucinado, Ru había hecho una pregunta, cosa que nunca hacía, cuando llegaba algún amigo de Hitomi, Hana iba de aquí para allá, vigilando y escuchando lo que podía, Kaede jamás se había metido, y no porque no le importara su hija, simplemente que reconocía la madurez con la que escogía a sus amistades.

–Ehhh – a Tomoya esta pregunta le tomo desprevenido, no pensó que el hecho de que no conociera a su padre biológico fuera a importarle a ellos, digo, siendo ellos una pareja de hombres – yo… no lo conocí.

–¿Pero sabes cual es su nombre?- pregunto Kaede. Hana se quedo boquiabierto, dos preguntas a una misma persona en un lapso de menos de 2 minutos.

–No - contesto serio el chico, trato de que el tema no le afectará mucho, suponía que todo esto era simplemente porque querían conocer más al chico que salía con Hitomi.

–Haruko jamás te hablo de él? – Hitomi le dirigió una mirada no muy feliz, y Hana aún seguía sin comprender que había pasado con su zorrito, había llamado a Haruko por su nombre, cuando en los 15 años que llevaban tratándose como gente, las rarísimas ocasiones que la mencionaba se refería a ella como "la muchachita esa".

–No – esto ya no le estaba gustando tanto, él podía ser comprensivo, pero no pensaba responder una pregunta más.

–Oigan, porque no le platican a Tomoya de los Ángeles, saben, el quiere jugar en la NBA, es su sueño… - Hitomi cambio de tema, no le agradaba la manera en que lo estaban presionando.

–¡Kaasan! ¡Ya llegué! – el grito del muchacho inundo por completo el lugar, era bastante tarde y para sorpresa de Tomoya, su madre lo esperaba en la estancia.

–Como te fue? – la angustia que reflejaba el rostro de Haruko no paso desapercibida para el muchacho.

–Bien mamá, pero no pongas esa cara, el que debería estar así soy yo, no tu – dijo el sonriendo para tratar de calmarla, y funciono, Haruko al verlo sonriente se dio cuenta que nada había pasado.

–Lo que pasa es que sé cuanto te interesa Hitomi

–Pues no te preocupes, las cosas salieron bien, los padres de Hitomi son geniales y se nota que se quieren mucho.

–En serio

–Si, el Señor Sakuragi es muy gracioso, me platico de cuando vivieron en los Ángeles, y cuando ganaron el campeonato nacional en el último año en Shohoku, por lo que entendí ellos no se llevaban muy bien en ese entonces – platico entusiasmado Tomoya.

–Y… - Haruko dudó en preguntar – Rukawa? – la duda pudo más

–Él… - Tomoya recordó que para lo único que había abierto la boca era para preguntarle de su papá, después de eso, volvió a estar sin decir una palabra, pero decidió no contárselo a su mamá, sabía cuanto le afectaba hablar del tema, durante años quiso saber el nombre del hombre que le había dado la vida, pero ella se había rehusado a decírselo, y después de eso pasaba días deprimida, así que Tomoya resolvió dejarlo por la paz – casi no hablo, se nota que es muy serio, no sé la verdad como es que se llevan tan bien, no había conocido dos personas tan diferentes, como el hielo y el fuego.

–El rey del hielo – la frase le vino sin ser conciente, recordar a Rukawa, al padre de su hijo…

–Que?

–El rey del Hielo, así le decían en la preparatoria

–Pues creo que le quedo como anillo al dedo.

–No siempre dices no me intereso por los amigos de Hitomi, ahora que lo hago me armas sendo escándalo – decía molesto Rukawa ante el mar de preguntas que le hacía Hana por su extraño comportamiento.

–Como siempre dices que es ella quien debe escoger a sus amistades

–Pero esta vez es diferente, es su primer novio

–Aun así

–Sólo quiero saber con que tipo de persona se esta relacionando Hitomi – dijo mientras la veía recoger las cosas de la sala.

–Ahhh, vamos Kaede, Akagi habrá sido un desgraciado que se la pasaba pegándole a este tensai, pero sabemos que es una buena persona y Haruko… bueno… pues… también lo es – Hana dudo en decir lo ultimo, no por él, pues después de tanto tiempo, lo había superado, de no ser así, no estuviera viviendo con el "culpable" de que Haruko lo dejara, lo dudó más por Kaede, jamás le gusto que la mencionase si quiera, aunque estaban juntos sentía recelo por ella, razón de más por querer una explicación por el comportamiento de hacía unas horas.

–…Tienes razón – no era la costumbre de Kaede darle la razón al pelirrojo, aunque el la tuviera, pero ya no quería seguir con esta discusión, necesitaba pensar en las cosas que había descubierto esa noche, sumando cuando Hitomi les platico entre risas y sonrojos de Tomoya como se la pasaron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tomoya, hacía unas cuantas semanas… si hacia cuentas… aun eso podía no significar nada, pero el parecido de ambos… todo se estaba complicando demasiado.

–….- Hana se quedo mudo por un momento, su zorrito le estaba dando la razón, unas lagrimotas de felicidad asomaron por sus ojos – claro que la tengo, y sabía que un día reconocerías que el Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi tiene razón en todo lo que dice – lo abrazo y comenzó a susurrarle quien sabe que cosas al oído provocando una sonrisa a su zorrito – te espero – se separo de él, le dio un beso a Hitomi quien en ese momento entraba y salio de ahí para preparar las cosas para pasar una noche inolvidable.

–Ahora voy – definitivamente se moriría si perdiera al pelirrojo.

–Me vas a decir que paso – la voz de Hitomi lo saco de su ensoñación

–Sabes que esas cosas no se platican – se hizo el tonto

–No me refiero a eso

–Entonces – sabía de que hablaba su hija, pero no quería iniciar una nueva discusión, convencerla a ella no sería tan fácil, en especial porque la conocía y sabía que estaba molesta, pues desde que Tomoya salio de casa ella no había dicho nada.

–Que fue ese repentino interés por Tomoya

–Ya lo escuchaste, estaba preocupado por ti, quería conocer algo más de la familia de ese muchacho

–Papá por favor, yo no me trago ese cuento, hiciste sentir incomodo a Tomoya, es un tema del que no le gusta hablar, el no sabe nada de su papá, porque su mamá no le ha querido decir ni el nombre – Hitomi vio que Kaede se quedo pensativo después de eso – que es lo que pasa?

–¡¡KAEDE PIENSAS VENIR!! – se oyó el grito de un Hanamichi muy molesto, no… molesto no…urgido seria mas exacto

–Platicamos mañana, cuando Hanamichi se vaya al estudio, si – le dijo Kaede

–Esta bien, pero si vas a inventarme una excusa, por lo menos que sea buena – hubiera querido evitar ese comentario, pero no le gustaba que le ocultara las cosas, siempre se habían tenido mucha confianza los tres, pero llevaba una relación especial con Kaede, de más confianza a la hora de platicar asuntos serios… con Hana, también pero tenía que medir que palabras usaría y cosas así, ya que su papito pelirrojo era "un poquito" más impulsivo que su papi zorro.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**REVIVIR EL PASADO**

**Por Sabrina Zaldívar y Haruko Sakuragi**

CAPÍTULO 3 

–Ya me voy – gritó Hana

–Que te vaya bien – lo despidió Hitomi – y papá? – preguntó

–En la habitación durmiendo, ya sabes que es un flojo – contesto sonriendo

–Lo que pasa es que lo dejaste muy cansado – bromeo Hitomi mientras le miraba pícaramente – si hasta a mi habitación llegaban los gritos – Hana se puso como tomate.

–De verdad? – pregunto avergonzado, se había asegurado que las habitaciones quedaran alejadas, además que se supone que las gruesas paredes no dejaban salir sonidos, eso le habían dicho quienes les vendieron la casa.

–Jajajajaja – Hitomi comenzó a partirse de la risa, le encantaba bromear con su papá, se veía tan lindo sonrojado.

–¡¡¡¡¡AHHH, MUCHACHITA DEL DEMONIO¡¡¡¡¡ - comenzó a corretearla por toda la casa.

–Se te va a hacer tarde – grito mientras corría. Hana miro su reloj, era verdad

–Pero ya veraz cuando vuelva – salio de la casa, Hitomi sabía que cuando regresara, ni siquiera se iba a acordar.

Hitomi espero un rato más, pero se dio cuenta que si no subía a despertarlo, podía pasar toda la mañana durmiendo. Estaba por tocar la puerta del cuarto, pero Kaede la abrió antes, quedando con la mano en el aire, le sorprendió un poco verlo tan arreglado, él la invito a dar una vuelta. Llegaron al parque donde solía entrenar de joven, mientras caminaba no había dicho nada, Hitomi no pregunto, si se estaba tomando su tiempo de seguro debía ser algo importante.

–Cuando Hana y yo estudiamos en Shohoku – comenzó Kaede – no nos llevábamos bien, de hecho él me odiaba…

–Lo sé, ya me contaron esa historia, según tú, porque el te tenía envidia y según él, porque eras un apático, engreído antisocial, exhibicionista, etc, etc, - interrumpió Hitomi, no sabía que tenía que ver esto con la explicación que le debía.

–Había una razón más – Hitomi volteo a verlo – Hana estaba enamorado de una muchachita y ella lo estaba de mi, durante toda la preparatoria Hana me odio porque ella no le correspondía y el tonto creía que yo era el responsable cuando yo ni siquiera sabía que ella existía – Hitomi iba a volverlo a interrumpir, pero Kaede con una mueca le dio a entender que esperara – cuando me fui a los Estados Unidos, ellos entraron juntos a la universidad de Tokio, se hicieron novios, eso fue hace más de 16 años …

–Papá esto que tiene que ver con..

–La chica de la que te hablo es Akagi Haruko – aclaró antes que siguiera reclamando

–La mamá de Tomoya – dijo Hitomi sin creerlo

–Cuando ellos terminaron, él decepcionado se transfirió a Los Ángeles para terminar la carrera y…

–Por Dios – una idea asalto de pronto la cabeza de Hitomi – no me digas que crees que el padre de Tomoya sea …

–No – dijo antes que ella siguiera creyendo eso

–Como sabes… podría ser… si fue hace 16 años… es la edad de Tomoya…– trató de debatir ella

–Porque ellos jamás durmieron juntos

–Por favor, talvez papá no te lo contó por respeto a ella…

–Estaban esperando a casarse… ella jamás había estado con un hombre

–Como podrías saber tú algo así… - Hitomi lo dijo con una sonrisa irónica, pero ver como Rukawa volteaba el rostro le hizo pensar en una posibilidad nada agradable – a menos que…– susurro para ella, volvió a verlo – te acostaste con ella? – era una pregunta en la que ella esperaba algo así como "_Como crees_", o "_estas loca_" quizá un "_por si no lo recuerdas soy homosexua_l" ya de perdida un escueto "_no_", pero esta no llegó, Kaede se limito a mirar a la nada.

Fue un rato de silencio muy largo, Hitomi no podía creerlo, pero, talvez se equivocaba, talvez era un error, el que se hubieran acostado no quería decir necesariamente que Tomoya fuera hijo de él. Al pensar en el muchacho, su rostro se hizo presente… si, definitivamente se parecían demasiado, y aunque los gestos los diferenciaban, ver a Tomoya serio era como estar viendo a Rukawa en las fotografías de la preparatoria que tenía en casa.

–Papá lo sabe? – pregunto Hitomi

–No

–Supongo que no iba a gustarle que te hayas acostado con su ex novia… pero aun así debiste decírselo.

–Ese es el problema

–Cual?

–Que cuando paso, aun eran novios… a los pocos días terminaron.

–¡Papá! - Hitomi no sabia que decir, Kaede se veía tan angustiado – pensabas decírselo

–Si, aunque la verdad jamás tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo… deje pasar el tiempo… cuando vine a ver ya te teníamos a ti, y una promesa de jamás ocultarnos nada, no quería poner en peligro mi relación con él, se me hizo fácil olvidar lo ocurrido, no tenía porque enterarse… hasta que…

–Conocí a Akagi Tomoya – completo Hitomi, se quedo un rato pensado, las cosas no se veían nada bien y sabía que esto tenía preocupado a Kaede- papá puede ser medio cabeza dura y algo rencoroso, pero te ama muchísimo, veraz que va a entenderlo… - trató de tranquilizarlo

–Hanamichi estuvo perdidamente enamorado de Haruko durante 6 años, por ella entro al equipo de básquetbol, por ella trataba de superarme, siguiéndola entró a la universidad de Tokio… tú… es que… deberías haber visto la cara de idiota cada vez que estaba con ella…

–Pero tú no la obligaste a hacer nada, si ella no hubiera querido…

–Ella estaba ebria… - El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, Hitomi aún sin saber que decir, pensaba en todo, en sus padres, en la madre de Tomoya… en Tomoya. Kaede recordaba esa noche… los vio discutir y después como Hanamichi salió echando pestes de la fiesta… camino hacía los vestidores del gimnasio, quería recordar el tiempo que estuvo con él, con lo único que compartieron, las innumerables veces que estuvieron ahí, no sintió cuando ella entró, se veía… bonita?, y por un momento quiso ser ella, imagino a Hanamichi abrazándola, besándola, haciéndola suya, la envidió por eso… por tener lo que el deseaba. Se le veía sonrojada, no sabía si por estar frente a él o por estar tan bebida. Se acerco a ella, quería dañarla por quitarle lo que era suyo, por ser la causante de que el pelirrojo lo odiara, si no fuera por ella, quizá hubieran podido ser por lo menos amigos… no supo ni como, ni cuando comenzaron a besarse, a acariciarse, a despojarse de la ropa… al terminar notó la sangre que manchaba su entrepierna, era su primera vez… la escucho llorar, susurrando cosas "prometimos que esperaríamos"… "tenía que ser especial"… "sería en nuestra noche de bodas", todo el peso de la estupidez que acababa de cometer le aplasto la cabeza, pero no había marcha atrás, se coloco la ropa mientras ella seguía llorando y se fue, dejándola sola…

–Temes que aún la quiera – Kaede negó con la cabeza

–Temo que me odie por haber cambiado su futuro…

Regresaron a casa bastante tarde, Hana ya estaba ahí, no le dijeron nada, pero él noto que los siguientes días se comportaban demasiado serios, ellos inventaron una excusa que el se creyó fácil, en realidad casi nunca cuestionaba las explicaciones de Kaede, no tenía porque, jamás le había mentido, por el contrario, le contaba todo lo que le pasaba, resumido eso si, pero él entendía que era un hombre de pocas palabras, cuando decidieron hacer las pases en América, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que bajo esa fachada de hombre frío y sin sentimientos, estaba alguien compresivo, cálido y honesto, poco a poco se enamoró de él, lo que le pareció una verdadera ironía dada las circunstancias con Haruko, Kaede le confeso sus sentimientos y decidieron darse una oportunidad, desde ese momento jamás había tenido queja de Kaede y su amor, el no lo traicionaría como lo había hecho Haruko, pero eso ya no le importaba, lo amaba con toda el alma y estar con él y adoptar a Hitomi eran decisiones de las que estaba seguro que jamás se arrepentiría.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**REVIVIR EL PASADO**

**Por Sabrina Zaldívar y Haruko Sakuragi**

CAPÍTULO 4 

Haruko sintió que se le paro el corazón cuando vio la figura parada frente a su puerta, pensó que era su hermano que había olvidado algo, pero se equivoco. Habían pasado varios días desde que cenaron con Tomoya, y sabía que su niño había ido a su casa un par de días más, el hecho que el muchacho no dijera nada y se viera feliz, la tranquilizo un poco…

–No veo porque te sorprendes – dijo Rukawa – sabías que tarde o temprano vendría a pedirte una explicación.

–Pasa – trato de mantenerse serena, pero verlo después de tantos años, aun más sabiendo a que venía…- siéntate.

–No gracias

–Preparare té – se dio la vuelta y camino hacía la cocina

–No es necesario, no me quedare mucho tiempo…

Ella no le hizo caso y se metió a la cocina, necesitaba pensar, sabía que este día llegaría, pero aun así, la había tomado por sorpresa, no sabía que hacer, que decir, tenía que tranquilizarse pero por más que lo intentaba no podía. Un rato muy largo después salió con la charola, vio que el se había sentado después de todo, sirvió el té, y comenzó a tomar, no sería ella quien comenzará la conversación que había estado evitando esos 16 años.

–Es mi hijo?

–…. – no se sorprendió de la pregunta, él siempre había sido así, directo. - Si

–Por que no m…

–Para qué

–Como que para que

–Que hubieras hecho… te hubieras casado conmigo

–….

–No tenía caso

–Pude haberme hecho cargo de él, ayudarte

–No quería tu ayuda… – gritó enojada, se levanto, trato de tranquilizarse – sé que no tenía derecho a negarte la paternidad de Tomoya, pero tenía miedo, estaba confundida, aleje a Hanamichi de mi lado por que no me soportaba yo misma, sabía cuanto me amaba y aún así lo traicione, me odie por eso… y te odie a ti – a estas alturas las lagrimas ya se habían escapado y corrían por todo el largo de su rostro, todo lo que había estado reprimiendo durante tantos años por fin salía.

Kaede la miraba, la ultima vez que la vio fue en las mismas condiciones, y la había dejando sola, conocía un poco del dolor que ella sentía, el había estado callando durante años también, siendo conciente de que si ellos jamás hubieran hecho lo que hicieron, ahora Hanamichi y Haruko estarían felizmente casados.

Haruko se sobresalto al sentir los brazos que le rodeaban, alzó la vista y ahí estaba Kaede, sonriendo tiernamente, se apretó a él y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza; lloró todo lo que no había llorado durante tantos años, comenzó a sentirse liberada, aunque sabía que Kaede apenas era el comienzo, aún venía lo más difícil.

El llanto poco a poco se fue apagando hasta convertirse en leves sollozos y después suspiros, hasta que se quedo dormida en los brazos de quien fuera su primer amor.

Se despertó varias horas después, pensó que no había nadie, se levanto y camino hacía la cocina, al cruzar por el comedor, vio que Rukawa aún estaba en su casa, miraba fijamente las fotografías de Tomoya que estaban sobre una repisa, una en especial, estaba en la primaria, no tendía más de 6 años, tenía un cuadro grande cargando con sus pies pintados en el y escrito con grandes letras azules "papito seguiré tus pasos", tras de él, Takenori sonriendo.

–Perdóname – Kaede volteó, aun tenía los ojos hinchados

–Ya no importa

–Será difícil para los chicos cuando lo sepan

–Lo sé

–Afectará su relación… no debí dejar que se relacionaran, debí haber hecho algo…

–Es un poco tarde para pensar en eso.

–Hanamichi lo sabe

–No – Kaede tomo la foto que tanto le había llamado la atención.

–Se lo dirás?

–si

–No va a tomarlo bien – le advirtió Haruko

–Lo sé – que si lo sabía, estaba aterrado con la posibilidad de perderlo, pero no podía seguir callando.

–Aun así se lo dirás?

–Ya es hora de acabar con todo esto, he dejado pasar demasiado tiempo ya – Kaede dejo la fotografía en su lugar y comenzó a darse la vuelta para quedar frente a Haruko – deberías hacer lo mismo con Tomoya… - paro de hablar al notar que no eran los únicos en la casa….

Hanamichi no acostumbraba salir en las mañanas, le agradaba quedarse en casa, arreglar un poco y recibir a su familia con una sabrosa comida. Ya era bastante tarde y Kaede no regresaba, le dijo que le habían llamado de una de las tiendas de deporte que habían abierto hacía unos años, así que fue a ver cual era el problema, se le hizo raro que no le pidiera ir a él, a Kaede no le agradaba lidiar con gente que no conocía, y más si eran mujeres que babeaban por sus huesitos, así que siempre que había algún asunto que arreglar, era él quien iba, sin embargo su zorrito se había estado comportando muy extraño esos días, demasiado atento, cariñoso, podría decirse que hasta meloso…

Salió en auto a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para la comida, hubiera podido ir caminando, pero tenía algo de prisa, era tarde y quería tener todo listo para cuando ellos llegaran a casa; andaba él muy en su mundo pensando que su querido zorrito y la deliciosa noche que habían pasado, salió del minisuper con algunas bolsas cargando, en eso vio caminando en la acera de enfrente una figura que se le hizo demasiado conocida..

–¡Tomoya, Hola! – le grito, ese muchacho le caía realmente bien.

–Buenos Días Señor Sakuragi – saludo Tomoya mientras veía como este cruzaba la calle.

–A donde vas, aun es temprano, no deberías estar en la escuela?

–Voy a casa, no tuve las ultimas clases

–Y Hitomi

–Ella tenía otra clase más, no la espere porque no he visto bien a mi mamá estos días, y quería estar con ella.

–En serio – preguntó Hana, se sintió preocupado, con el paso de los años había aprendido a no guardarle rencor a Haruko, es más, en cierto modo, agradecía que las cosas hubieran terminado, después de todo si no hubiera sido así, no tendría la familia que tenía y adoraba ahora.

–Si

–Pues si quieres te llevo

–No quisiera desviarlo de su camino

–No te preocupes

–Ahh, pues gracias

En el camino fueron platicando mayormente de Hitomi y algunas anécdotas de cuando estuvieron en Shohoku, cuando Tomoya le señalo la casa vio como Hana se había puesto muy serio, y se dio cuenta que miraba extrañado el auto oscuro que estaba estacionado frente a su casa, el también se pregunto de quien sería, pues jamás lo había visto, pero se dio cuenta que no era la situación de su acompañante, ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron hacía la puerta, Tomoya le pregunto si sabía de quien era el auto, a lo que Hana contesto que era de Ru, la noticia no fue muy bien recibida, pues imaginaba que el padre de Hitomi había ido a interrogar a su madre, cosa que no le pareció en lo más mínimo y más sabiendo el estado en ella se encontraba. Hana pensaba exactamente lo mismo, no podía creer que Kaede y su extraña preocupación por Hitomi llegara tan lejos. Entraron a la casa y en vez de entrar con su acostumbrado grito, Tomoya completamente en silenció, estaba molesto, podía tolerar que Rukawa le preguntará cosas incomodas a él, pero no permitiría que molestará a su madre.

Escucharon murmullo provenientes del comedor, ambos se dirigieron hacía allá, y conforme avanzaban los murmullos comenzaron a tomar forma

–Se lo dirás?

–si

–No va a tomarlo bien

–Lo sé

–Aun así se lo dirás?

–Ya es hora de acabar con todo esto, he dejado pasar demasiado tiempo ya – Kaede dejo la fotografía en su lugar – deberías hacer lo mismo con Tomoya…

–Acabar con que? – pregunto Tomoya, Hana ni siquiera hablo, no dejaba de ver a Kaede mientras buscaba dentro de su mirada una explicación, pero solo podía ver miedo, y eso no era nada bueno, pues si estaba ahí por esa repentina preocupación por Hitomi, no tendría porque tener esa mirada.

–Tomoya – Haruko también se asusto – Hanamichi – volteo a ver a su ex novio

–Que haces aquí? –pregunto Hana ignorando a Haruko

–… - Rukawa no contestó, que decir, como explicar, podía repetir la excusa de antes, decir que quería hablar con Haruko de Tomoya y de hecho no era del todo mentira, pero aún así, otra vez el valor se había ido al infierno.

–Rukawa vino a hablar de Tomoya y Hitomi – dijo Haruko al ver que Ru no pensaba contestar

–Ahhh, era eso, Kaede, me hubieras dicho, podíamos haber venido juntos – dijo el pelirrojo serio, no sabía porque pero no le había convencido esa explicación.

–…. – Kaede volteo a ver a Haruko, y le dio las gracias con la mirada, aunque realmente no estaba seguro si seguir con la farsa era lo mejor.

Llegaron a casa después de un rato, pues aprovecharon para tomar el té con ellos, Kaede sabía que Hanamichi no había quedado muy convencido con la explicación de Haruko, aún así no le preguntó nada, y eso lo hacía sentirse peor.

Tomoya lanzaba su pequeña pelota de goma hacía la pared, mientras pensaba en su relación con Hitomi, desde hacía varios días la chica había estado extraña, la pelota rebotaba y volvía a su mano, le quedaba viendo más veces que de costumbre, y hacía preguntas extrañas acerca de que qué haría si volviera a ver su papá, o si lo odiaba, o… bueno, otras tantas que el simplemente no respondía o lo hacía con evasivas, no es que no le tuviera confianza, solo que como odiar a una persona que jamás había conocido, o como imaginar una reacción frente a una persona completamente desconocida, además en cierto modo no entendía ese interés de Hitomi… pensando en eso estaba cuando no se percato que la pelota había cambiado de rumbo y ahora no se dirigía a su mano sino a su cabeza, más específicamente a su ojo izquierdo, el golpe le dio de lleno, y entre maldiciones bajo por algo de hielo para ponerse en su lastimado ojito.

Escucho a su madre hablar por teléfono, estaba en el pasillo, y por lo visto no se había percatado de que él estaba muy cerca, tanto como para escuchar lo que ella decía aunque hablara en susurros.

—y tu ya se lo dijiste?

—……….

—No es tan fácil, no puedo llegar y decir simplemente, Tomoya he decido decirte quien es tu padre, nada más que resulta que es también el padre de tu novia_…_

Tomoya se quedó paralizado, camino lentamente hacía atrás, llegó a las escaleras y subió a su habitación, pero que demonios significaba esto, como que el padre de Hitomi era su padre… recordó entonces una conversación en la cocina hacía una semana…

**Recuerdo…**

_Estaba por entrar a la cocina cuando la voz de su tío lo hizo detenerse._

—_La verdad es que no se como te fijaste en semejante idiota – esto descoloco totalmente a Tomoya, como que fijarse, acaso su mamá había estado saliendo con alguien y no le había dicho nada._

—_No hables así de él, sabes que no tuvo la culpa de que termináramos – Oh, genial, había salido con alguien, había terminado con ese alguien y el ni se había enterado._

—_Aún así, no puedo creer que después de 16 años volviéramos a encontrárnoslo – ahh, vaya, así que hablaban de un antiguo novio de su madre, bueno, menos mal — más aún, que fuera el padre de la novia de tu hijo, y yo que pensé que no volvería a ver a ese mono pelirrojo – "pelirrojo"… "ohh, por dios… mi mamá y el señor Sakuragi… no puede ser… Hitomi lo sabrá?... no, no creo, ya me hubiera dicho algo" _

… **Fin del Recuerdo**

No dijo nada entonces, por lo poco que había entendido las cosas no quedaron muy bien, por eso a lo mejor no lo habían comentado… pero ahora…

Tomoya se sentía muy confundido, la voz de su madre diciendo que su padre era el padre de Hitomi también, no salía de su cabeza, como pudo ocultarle algo así, tenía más de un año enamorado de la chica, le había platicado de lo inusual de la familia de ella, sabía desde el principio que Sakuragi Hanamichi era uno de los padres de Hitomi y no le dijo nada… su padre era él, había estado con él y no le había dicho, porque sin duda lo sabía, con quien más podría estar hablando por teléfono… ahora entendía la actitud del pelirrojo para con él, Hitomi le había platicado lo molesto que solía ser a veces con los amigos que había llevado a su casa, sin embargo a él lo trato muy bien.

—Lo sabrá el señor Rukawa…Claro, seguramente que sí, y si no, lo sospecha, después del interrogatorio, es obvio que sí – Tomoya hablaba para sí mismo, tratando de armar el rompecabezas, y Hitomi, su pobre Hitomi, como lo tomaría ella, ella era hija de su padre al fin y al cabo, eso los hacía hermanos, aunque ella fuera adoptada…. Pero él la amaba, y no podía permitir que eso la separara de ella, ya buscaría una solución, primero tenía que, antes que nada, hablar con su mamá

Bajo corriendo, le exigiría una explicación, y esta vez ponerse a llorar no funcionaría, recorrió toda la casa, pero no había nada, llegó al refrigerador, había una notita para el:

Tomoya, salí de urgencia con tu tío, no salgas… espera a que regrese por favor.

Tomó el papel molesto, claro que la esperaría, necesitaba una explicación, el ruido de un auto lo hizo acercarse a la entrada… era su tío… sólo…

—Y mamá

—No lo sé

—Pensé que habían salido juntos

—No la he visto desde la mañana… que te paso en el ojo? – preguntó su tío al verle el ojo algo hinchado

—Pero…- Tomoya ya no dijo nada, se puso sus zapatos y salio de casa

—A donde vas? – pregunto Akagi cuando lo vio tan apurado

—A casa de Hitomi – dijo mientras se alejaba, estaba decidido a descubrir todo de una vez, y si no podía hablar con su madre lo haría con su padre.

—De que querías hablar? – Haruko le había citado en un cafetería cerca de su casa.

—Yo… yo no puedo hacerlo sola, necesito que me acompañes a hablar con Tomoya. – pensó que se negaría, bastantes problemas tenía él con saber que debía hablar con Hanamichi, pero no lograba juntar el valor para enfrentar a su hijo.

—Cuando quieres que lo hagamos

—Creo que será mejor cuanto antes

—Vamos

—Que vamos a decirle

—La verdad

—…- Haruko asintió

Llegaron a su casa en poco tiempo, pero en vez de encontrar a Tomoya, sólo encontró con su hermano quien la vio llegar extrañado al ver a Rukawa haciéndole compañía a su hermana.

—Hermano, que haces tan temprano en casa?

—Vine a recoger algunas cosas que se me olvidaron – camino hacía su habitación, mientras que Haruko se dirigía hacía la de Tomoya, después al resto de la casa, pero no lo encontró.

—No haz visto a Tomoya-kun – se asomo a la habitación de Takenori.

—Salio a casa de Hitomi… te estaba buscando…- camino hacía ella con los papeles que había ido a buscar - que haces con Rukawa? – le preguntó antes de salir.

—Yo… ehhh… me lo encontré en la calle y se ofreció a traerme a casa.

—No me digas – contesto incrédulo – No me gusta que me mientas Haruko – Haruko se sintió mal, durante todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que termino con Hanamichi hasta el día de hoy, siempre pudo contar con su hermano, aún cuando se entero que estaba embarazada y se negaba a decirle quien era padre, él estuvo con ella… no se merecía que le mintiera.

—Te prometo que hablaremos cuando regreses.

—Eso espero.

Ambos salieron de la habitación rumbo a la sala, en donde esperaba un impávido Rukawa. Akagi se fue dejándolos solos.

—Que hacemos? – preguntó Rukawa

—Quieres ir a tu casa? – preguntó Haruko, sabiendo que si decía que si, lo más seguro era que se encontrarían con el pelirrojo y tendrían que hablar con él también.

—No… mejor lo esperamos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**REVIVIR EL PASADO**

**Por Sabrina Zaldívar y Haruko Sakuragi**

CAPÍTULO 5 

Tomoya estaba parado frente a la casa de Hitomi, tenía 5 minutos ahí y aún no se animaba a tocar el timbre… que se supone que le diría, no sabía como comenzaría a hablar, que palabras usaría, estaba nervioso... quería explicaciones, quería saber porque no estuvo con él durante tanto tiempo, porque no le dijo nada… de pronto escucho el sonido del timbre que provenía de la casa que tenía enfrente, se giro para ver su dedo haciendo el trabajo que su cerebro inconcientemente le había ordenado. El pelirrojo no tardo en salir

—Buenos Días Señor Sakuragi –Saludo Tomoya

—Buenos días, pasa por favor-– dijo un sonriente Hanamichi…que te paso en el ojo? – pregunto al ver que el ojo izquierdo del chico.

—Ehh, nada, me golpee con una pelota – mientras entraba a la casa de su padre

—Hitomi no está, fue a comprar algunas cosas, pero no creo que tarde

—Yo… no venia a ver a Hitomi.

—Ah no?

—No… yo quería hablar con usted – dijo apenado Tomoya

—Conmigo?

—Si

—Y como de que…

—Bueno yo… - que decir, no sabía como empezar, como le diría – yo sé lo que paso entre mi madre y usted.

—Ehhh?... – Hana se quedó sorprendido, así que Haruko le había platicado de ellos, no entendía por que, además que podían hablar ellos de eso – la verdad no se que te pudo haber dicho que te haya echo querer hablar conmigo.

—Cómo que qué?... pues… yo lo sé todo… sé la verdad.

—Que verdad

—Hola Tomoya, no sabía que estabas aquí, que te paso en el ojo – entro Hitomi – Interrumpo algo? – preguntó al ver que ambos se habían quedado callados

—Tomoya estaba a punto de decirme la verdad

—Que verdad?

—Eso es lo que yo pregunto – padre e hija voltearon a ver a Tomoya

—Sé que usted es mi padre – soltó de una buena vez Tomoya

—¡¡¡¡¡¡QUUUEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- gritó Hanamichi sorprendido ante tal disparate – mira niño, no se que te habrá dicho Haruko, pero créeme, yo no soy tu papá.

—Pero usted y mamá salieron hace 16 años y…

—Y nada, entre tu madre y yo jamás paso nada…

—Pero yo escuche a mamá hablar por teléfono – Tomoya hablaba más para sí

—Tal vez malinterpretaste o escuchaste mal

—No… la oí perfectamente, le dijo a alguien que mi papá era también el padre de Hitomi – Tomoya se giró para salir, iría a buscar a su madre.

—A donde vas? – escucho tras él la voz del pelirrojo

—A casa

—Te acompaño – Tomoya asintió, Hana volteo a ver a Hitomi, que no había abierto la boca en todo ese rato – vienes?

—Si – si ambos no hubieran estado tan metidos en sus pensamientos, hubieran notado lo nerviosa que estaba Hitomi, y como no estarlo, sabía que de hoy no pasaría que las cosas se aclararan. Tenía miedo de la reacción de Hanamichi, tenía miedo de perder a su familia, a pesar de que era muy singular, y que había personas que consideraban que homosexuales no debían tener a su cargo niños, ella sabía que en ningún lugar le darían el amor que sus padres le daban.

Poco recordaba del orfanato en donde vivió sus primeros 6 años de vida, no es que fuera un mal lugar, es solo que con tantos niños, era difícil pudiera sentirse especial ahí, no era como en las películas, no los obligaban a trabajar ni había cuartos oscuros, simplemente que nadie la arropaba para ir a dormir, nadie le cantaba, y nadie estaba ahí cuando tenía pesadillas, estaban los otros niños, pero contarles a ellos solo serviría para asustarlos también. El día que los vio llegar se sorprendió por la altura de ambos hombres, creyó que eran gigantes, jamás había visto personas de ese tamaño, los vio entrar a las oficinas, después salieron al patio en donde jugaban todos, al verlos, la mayoría de niños se intimidaron, hasta que el pelirrojo recibió un globazo de agua, cortesía de Yutsuko, no había visitante que se salvara de tal bienvenida, el pelirrojo se fue a perseguirlo, parecía muy enojado, pero Hitomi notó que en cierto modo le había divertido el gesto, y si no a él, si su acompañante que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Vio al pelinegro voltear hacía donde ella estaba, Hitomi se acerco a él, y le preguntó si venían por un niño para su familia, él contesto que si…

—Y donde esta tu esposa?

—No tengo esposa

—Entonces quien será la mamá? – preguntó Hitomi confundida

—No habrá mamá… pero a cambio habrá dos papás

—Pero quien prepararía las galletas y cantaría en la noche?

—Hanamichi cocina muy bien… - Hitomi volteo a ver al pelirrojo quien trataba de alcanzar a Yutsuko, que estaba trepado en un árbol - aunque canta pésimo, pero creo que yo podría hacerlo

—Y se quieren mucho?...

—Si…

—Como un papá y una mamá

—Mucho más.

Hitomi regresó al presente al escuchar a su papá decirle que si pensaba bajar del auto, ya habían llegado… sentía que su corazón palpitaba de tal manera que en cualquier momento saldría disparado de su pecho.

Los tres entraron a la casa y se sorprendieron al ver en la sala a Rukawa sentado y a Haruko saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de té. Cuando Rukawa vio al pelirrojo entrar junto con Tomoya, creyó que el cielo se le venía encima, se sintió de nuevo aterrado, aun no estaba preparado, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo pensando en como decirle la verdad, en ensayar conversaciones, en escoger la palabras que diría, ahora se hallaba simplemente en blanco, pensó en mentir una vez más, pero la voz y la mirada de Hanamichi le hicieron saber que esa ya no era una opción.

—Kaede – Hanamichi lo miraba completamente desconcertado por su presencia ahí

—Mamá tengo que hablar contigo – Tomoya camino directamente hacía su madre ignorando por completo a Rukawa

—Yo también – Hanamichi se olvido momentáneamente de Rukawa él también quería una explicación – como es eso de que soy el padre de tu hijo, ambos sabemos que eso es imposible – le reclamo molesto

—… - Haruko estaba pálida, no sabía que decir, e instintivamente volteo a ver a Rukawa

—Yo te escuche hablar por teléfono mamá, oí lo que dijiste

—Porque no nos sentamos – Hitomi tomo del brazo a su padre y a su novio para llevarlos a uno de los sillones, ellos no pusieron resistencia, pero no apartaban la vista de Haruko.

—Cuando paso? – Hanamichi trataba por todos los medios de no perder los estribos.

Habían llegado a su casa una hora después de que terminaron de hablar con Haruko y Tomoya. Después de escuchar el nombre del padre de Tomoya, Hana se quedó estático, esperando la hora en que alguien le dijera que era una broma, pero no paso, Haruko estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar y Kaede estaba serio, más serio que nunca, entonces volvió a ver en los ojos de su pareja ese temor y se dio cuenta que era verdad. Buscaba en su mente algún momento, alguna actitud, algo que lo hiciera pensar que ellos se veían. Escucho que Haruko comenzaba a hablar pero no entendía bien lo que decía, no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Kaede, no podía pensar con claridad, se sentía traicionado…. "Y CUANDO PENSABAS DECÍRMELO" de repente el grito furioso de Tomoya lo saco de su ensoñación, "PENSABAMOS HABLAR CON USTEDES HOY" Escucho contestar a Haruko, se sentía tan confuso y sólo había una manera de arreglar eso.

—En una fiesta…unos días antes que terminaran –

Kaede supo desde que vio que Hana no reaccionaba que eso no era nada bueno, pensó que lo vería enojarse, gritar, aventar cosas o de plano agarrarlo a golpes, pero nada de eso paso, el pelirrojo simplemente no reaccionaba, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, como si tratara de concentrarse y no pudiera lograrlo, pensó en acercarse a él, pero cuando lo vio estrellar su cabeza en el piso desistió, la confusión había terminado.

—Por que? – pregunto Hana serio

Hanamichi le dijo a Kaede que se quedara a hablar con su hijo, que el lo esperaría en casa, cuando vio a Hitomi acercarse con la intención de irse con él no se lo permitió "_Quédate, Tomoya va a necesitarte"_

—…. – Kaede no sabía que decir

Después de hablar con Tomoya, o bueno, después de escuchar a Haruko hablar con Tomoya y ver como este sumamente alterado salía de su casa seguido por Hitomi, se dirigió a su casa, era hora de hablar con Hanamichi.

—¡¡¡¡¡POR QUE?!!!!! – el control de Hanamichi estaba acabando.

—No lo sé – Kaede sabía que la paciencia del pelirrojo había llegado al limite, ahora había que tantear sus palabras si no quería hacerlos enfadar más, aunque dudaba mucho que eso fuera posible

—¡¡¡¡¡COMO QUE NO LO SABES... MALDITA SEA… TE ACUESTAS CON UNA MUJER Y NO SABES PORQUE!!!!!

—Yo… Hanamichi… - que se supone que le diría, que la odiaba, que quería hacerle daño, que envidiaba su cuerpo por creer que compartía largas horas de amor con el suyo, lo diría si supiera que eso acabaría con la furia del pelirrojo.

—Ella estaba bebida – Hana pareció recuperar la compostura un poco al verlo tan indeciso, temeroso, jamás lo había visto así, con tanta inseguridad

—Lo sé – sabía que esto lo enojaría pero ya no quería mentir más.

—Aún así tú…

—Perdóname – Kaede lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar

—Y cuando pensabas decírmelo… porque pretendías hacerlo según escuche -

—Yo… jamás tuve el valor para decírtelo – reconoció

—Prometimos que no nos ocultaríamos nada – Hanamichi le hablo con amargura al darse cuenta que la promesa estaba rota aún antes de comenzar.

—Lo sé

—Pero durante 16 años me estuviste viendo la cara de idiota

—No es así

—¡¡¡¡NO!!!! ¡¡¡¡NO!!!!, ¡¡¡¡ENTONCES COMO ES… DIME… COMO ES!!!!

—Te amo – que más decir, no había excusa que lo salvara

—Claro, me amabas tanto que te acostaste con mi novia para que me dejara y pudieras consolarme, haciendo que me enamorara de ti como un estúpido, por que creía que tu jamás me traicionarías como lo había hecho Haruko, que tu siempre serías sincero… un plan perfecto

—No fue así

—Debiste decírmelo

—Tenía miedo de perderte

—Y tenias razón – Hana subió furioso a su cuarto, somato la puerta y aunque Kaede le suplico que saliera, el no respondió.

Hitomi encontró a Tomoya en uno de los parques que había cerca de su casa, se acerco a él y lo abrazó. Se quedaron en silencio en esa posición por largo tiempo, hasta que Tomoya se decidió a hablar.

—No me esperaba algo así, cuando me di cuenta que por más que lo intentara mamá no me diría el nombre de mi padre, lo acepte, pase estos últimos años creyendo que jamás lo conocería…. Y ahora esto.

—Tomoya… yo no sé que decir.

—No es necesario que digas nada, con tu compañía me basta Hitomi – vio como su novia le sonreía mientras le acariciaba el cabello – me siento estúpido.

—Por que?- preguntó extrañada Hitomi

—Pues mira nada más como reaccione, en cambio tú siempre te mantuviste tan serena – vio como la expresión de Hitomi cambiaba mientras giraba la cabeza evitando su mirada, Tomoya no comprendió el comportamiento de su novia – que pasa Hitomi? — al ver que ella bajaba la mirada lo comprendió – lo sabias? – Tomoya la tomo de la barbilla girando su cabeza para que lo viera de frente – Hitomi… lo sabias?

—Si… papá hablo conmigo hace unas semanas – reconoció Hitomi, dándose cuenta por la expresión de Tomoya que no le estaba gustando nada la noticia.

—Unas semanas, lo sabias desde hacía unas semanas y no me dijiste nada

—No era yo quien debía decirte nada

—Por… por eso todas esas preguntas… -Tomoya recordó ese extraño interés que le había surgido de pronto a Hitomi por su padre - todo este tiempo lo supiste, debiste haberte divertido mucho no

—Tomoya deja de decir tonterías

—No son tonterías

—Claro que si, entiende que yo no era nadie para…

—¡¡¡¡ERES LA MUJER QUE AMO, CLARO QUE TENÍAS DERECHO!!!! – gritó enfadado

—Eso no me daba derecho de decidir si debías saber…

—Eras mi novia

—Tomoya, Soy tu novia

—No… ya no

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**REVIVIR EL PASADO**

**Por Sabrina Zaldívar y Haruko Sakuragi**

CAPÍTULO 6 

Escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse, inmediatamente fue hacía ella, pensó que Hanamichi talvez se había arrepentido, pues hacia unos minutos, el pelirrojo había salido por esa puerta con maleta en mano ignorando las suplicas de su amante. Se decepciono un poco al ver que se trataba de Hitomi, no es que no quisiera verla, pero la imaginaba consolando a Tomoya, se sorprendió al verla con los ojos colorados, y una mueca amarga.

—Hitomi, estas bien?

—Si, no te preocupes – Hitomi no quería que su papá se preocupara por ella, ya tenía él bastante con sus propios problemas – y papá?

—Se fue – Kaede bajo el rostro

—Que? - no podía creer que su padre hubiera hecho eso

—Yo… no pude detenerlo - Hitomi se sentó junto a él, el rostro de su padre estaba serio, sin vida, parecía un zombi, de repente se levanto y camino rumbo a su habitación.

Hanamichi no podía dormir, como dormir cuando acababa de descubrir que su pareja le había engañado hacía años, no podía creer que Kaede le hubiera ocultado ese secreto durante tanto tiempo, escucho su celular, no tenía ganas de contestar, sabía que no era Kaede, antes de irse le había dejado muy claro que no quería volver a verle, y eso incluía que no le llamara, de no ser porque lo tenía cerca de su mano no hubiera tomado la llamada.

—Papá?

—Hola Hitomi

—Donde estas

—En un hotel

—Porque te fuiste

—Es bastante obvio

—Pero papá…

—Hija, no quiero hablar de eso por favor… mejor dime como esta Tomoya

—Él, esta bien… bueno, no esta bien, esta enojado, confundido, espero que se le pase pronto, igual que a ti… Papá te necesita, si tu lo vier…

—No quiero saberlo

—Pero papá…

—Por favor Hitomi

—Esta bien, dime en que hotel estas

—En el Ekihime

—Frente a la estación del tren?

—Si… no se lo digas a Kaede

—Vas a volver, verdad

—No… no lo sé, pero quiero que tengas bien presente que te amo

—Lo sé papá

Hana apagó el celular una vez que termino de hablar con Hitomi, no quería mas interrupciones, quería dormir, olvidarse de todo por un rato, pero por más vueltas que le dio a la cama no logro conciliar el sueño.

Hitomi colgó, se quedó mirando el teléfono, pensó en llamar a Tomoya, seguramente ya habría llegado a su casa, si es que estaba ahí, pero seguramente seguiría enojado, no, mejor iría a verlo después, en este momento él tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar y no era buena idea incomodarlo, más aún cuando ella era una de las razones por las que él estaba tan molesto.

—Que te dijo? – la voz la saco de sus pensamientos, giro rápidamente para encontrarse con su padre, estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, ella había preferido usar el teléfono de ahí para que no la escuchara Kaede.

—No te sentí papá – contesto tratando de desviar el tema

—Donde está? – pregunto, en su cara se reflejaba angustia, tristeza, le dio tanta pena verlo así, pero le prometió a Hanamichi que no le diría su paradero.

—Él… - no quería mentirle, de todas formas no tenía caso, era obvio que él había escuchado parte de su conversación telefónica

—No quiere que lo sepa – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—No – vio como su padre agachaba la cabeza – será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ya mañana pensaremos que hacer.

—Si… aunque no creo que pueda dormir.

—Yo tampoco, pero debemos intentarlo – le tomo de la mano y lo llevó hasta su habitación, subieron las gradas y Hitomi sentía como su padre se dejaba llevar como si de un muñeco se tratara. Al llegar a la habitación de sus padres, lo llevó hasta la cama lo acostó, y comenzó a desvestirlo, tarea nada fácil considerando que su papá pasaba del 1.90m

—Es la primera vez en 13 años que voy a dormir solo – Hitomi se sobresalto al oír su voz, en el largo rato que le tomo quitarle la ropa no había dicho nada, lo había dejado solo en boxers y camiseta.

—Quieres que me quede contigo?

—… - con un leve movimiento afirmo, vio como Hitomi se acostaba, se acerco y acomodo la cabeza en el pecho de ella, como lo había hecho tantas veces con Hanamichi, sintió que ella le acariciaba el cabello - yo no sé que voy a hacer sin él – Kaede se desplomó entonces no pudiendo aguantar más las ganas de llorar, Hitomi lo vio asustada, como podía llegar a ese estado, lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, sólo podía abrazarlo, Kaede lloró largo rato hasta quedarse dormido.

Hitomi por el contrario de su padre no podía dormir, aunque sabía que si el lo estaba haciendo era más por el cansancio de haber llorado casi dos horas seguidas, tal vez eso debía hacer ella también, desahogarse, después de todo era su familia la que se estaba separando… pero no podía, su padre la necesitaba entera, no podía derrumbarse ella también.

—Tomoya? – Haruko abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, le había visto entrar, pero apenas la vio en la estancia se paso de largo.

—…- el chico no contesto, no quería hablar con ella tampoco, no quería hablar con nadie, que no podía entender que lo que quería era estar solo.

—Hijo – Haruko sabía que él no quería hablar ahora, pero no soportaba la idea de que la odiara – yo sé que cometí el error de no decirte la verdad pero…

—Como fue?

—Que cosa? – preguntó confundida

—Como fue que siendo novia del Señor Sakuragi terminaste acostándote con el Señor Rukawa?

—…- esa pregunto la descoloco por completo, en la tarde la explicación no había ido más allá de ÉL es tu Padre, no entro en detalles, cuando quiso cuestionarlo a él, ella lo defendió diciendo que él también se acababa de enterar – Tomoya yo… - Haruko lo quedó viendo y comprendió que ya no debía seguirle mintiendo – es… una historia larga

—Tengo toda la noche para escucharte mamá.

Haruko se vio contra la pared. Sería algo difícil eso de confesarle toda –absolutamente toda– la verdad a Tomoya. Sabía que toda la explicación haría quedar a Rukawa como un rufián y a ella como una pobre mujer desvalida víctima de las circunstancias... Y ella sabía que no era así, puesto que, de no haber hecho lo que hizo porque Hanamichi la dejara en aquella fiesta, nada habría ocurrido jamás.

Pensó que no tenía caso seguir mintiendo. Su hijo, después de todo, merecía una versión real. Tenía todo el derecho de enterarse de los acontecimientos que tuvieron que ocurrir para que él llegara al mundo.

—Nunca pensé en que esto te afectaría a ti, Tomoya —empezó Haruko—. Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, que te amo más que a nada, hijo.

Tomoya la miró sin entenderla.

—Tu padre no es el culpable de todo esto —continuó—. Él nunca supo nada hasta el día de hoy.

—Quiero saberlo todo, mamá.

Haruko tomó aire. Esta sería la primera vez que hablara del incidente ocurrido hacía dieciséis años. Nunca lo contó a nadie, ni a sus padres ni a su hermano, ni a sus amigas. Nadie más que ella supo su propia versión ni la verdad de cómo se sintió durante tanto tiempo.

Armándose de valor, comenzó a hablar:

—El señor Sakuragi y yo fuimos novios durante casi seis años, hace mucho tiempo.

—Eso ya lo sé —la miró molesto. No comprendió a dónde quería llegar hablando de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

—Pero, mucho antes de eso, aún antes de conocerlo a él, yo estuve enamorada de Kaede Rukawa. Él fue mi primer amor.

Tomoya no pensaba ablandar el semblante aunque su madre se justificara de esa manera.

—Continúa.

—Hanamichi y Kaede no se soportaban por eso: yo amaba a Kaede y Hanamichi, a su vez, me amaba a mí. Fue hasta casi un año después de que entramos a la preparatoria, cuando Hanamichi me habló de sus sentimientos y yo acepté ser su novia, porque creía estar ya enamorada de él.

Haruko, sin querer, recordó cuando Hanamichi se le había declarado: la invitación al cine, el tulipán de regalo, la tarjeta hecha por él mismo la noche anterior.... Era un recuerdo que atesoraba, celosamente, como uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

—Desde entonces, yo no volví a pensar en Kaede de esa manera, porque de verdad sentía amor por Hanamichi. Entramos a la misma universidad, en Tokio. Yo quería ser diseñadora gráfica. Kaede, en cambio, empezó la universidad en Estados Unidos, por eso no supimos de él en casi tres años.

Tomoya no se convencía de la inocencia de su madre. La única víctima, según él, era Hanamichi Sakuragi.

—Algunos años después de terminar la preparatoria, se organizó una reunión de ex-alumnos en Shohoku. Hanamichi y yo asistimos juntos. Para ese entonces, faltaba poco más de un año para titularnos, y teníamos pensado casarnos en cuanto eso sucediera. Sin embargo, Kaede Rukawa asistió también a la reunión. Yo había estado tomando sake, y me sentía ligeramente turbada. No sé por qué lo hice, pero inventé un pretexto para hacer que Hanamichi se marchara. Discutimos y me dejó ahí. Vi a Rukawa solo, tan atractivo como lo recordaba de la adolescencia... Y deseé estar en sus brazos...

Tomoya ponía atención en las palabras de su madre. Ya no lucía el rostro duro y rígido.

—Lo seguí hasta los vestidores del gimnasio. Él estaba pensativo y me miró como nunca lo había hecho. Quise besarlo, y, para mi sorpresa, fue él quien me besó. No pude resistirme y me dejé llevar, hijo... Nunca pensé en lastimar a Hanamichi. Lo único que quería era estar con Rukawa al menos una vez.

—Y fue cuando lo hicieron... —adivinó Tomoya. Sintió su vida como nada. Se estaba enterando, justo en ese momento, que su concepción había sido un accidente. Su madre estaba ebria y su padre lo había hecho sin pensar... Se sintió como nada.

Pero Haruko continuó:

—Fue mi primera vez. Es el único hombre con el que he estado.

Haruko miró a su hijo y lo notó serio, pero no molesto ya.

—A los pocos días empecé a sospechar que estaba embarazada y herí mucho a Hanamichi para obligarlo a odiarme. No soportaba la idea de que había traicionado el amor más limpio que he tenido, y me obligué a alejarlo de mí. Tal vez para recuperarse, Hanamichi consiguió una beca deportiva y se trasladó a Estados Unidos para continuar estudiando ahí. Supongo que fue cuando se reencontró con Kaede e hicieron las pases. Yo no supe que estaban juntos sino hasta que tú conociste a Hitomi.

La mirada de Tomoya entristeció cuando su madre mencionó a la joven.

—¿Por qué nunca te buscó? —preguntó en voz muy baja el muchacho.

—Le pedí a tu tío que nos cambiáramos de casa. No sé si lo intentó alguna vez —mintió Haruko. No deseaba hacer quedar peor a Rukawa—. Él no lo supo, sino hasta hoy.

Tomoya bajó el rostro. Miró largo rato el piso, pensando.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, mamá? —miró a su progenitora con lágrimas en los ojos. A Haruko se le partió el alma al ver a su hijo con tanto dolor en el rostro.

—Perdóname, por favor, hijo. Sé que debía habértelo dicho...

—¡No! ¡Eso no! —explotó el chico— Tú no entiendes.

La mujer, efectivamente, no comprendió.

—Soy un accidente. Ni mi padre ni tú me quisieron alguna vez. Él nunca supo de mi existencia, hasta que me atravesé en su camino. Y tú... me concebiste para acabar con tu vida... Sólo por un impulso que no planeaste jamás...

El chico derramaba lágrimas mudas. No comprendía por qué su madre le había mentido por tanto tiempo.

Haruko, en ese momento, comprendió el dolor de su hijo. Entendió la razón de su curiosidad: Tomoya sospechaba todo eso y, tal vez, hubiera deseado escuchar otra versión.

La noche pasaba muy lenta. Hitomi no lograba conciliar el sueño. Sabía que el de su padre era intranquilo, puesto que lo sentía revoloteando entre las sábanas.

—Tranquilízate, papá —susurró sobre su cabello—. Todo esto pasará pronto...

Hacía horas que Kaede dormía profundamente. Hitomi lo acomodó entre las sábanas y se dirigió a la cocina.

Al bajar las escaleras, creyó ver una silueta por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín... Pensó que era su padre, pero lo descartó e imaginó que no había sido nada.

Llegó al lavamanos y pensó en Tomoya... Recordó sus palabras: _"Tomoya deja de decir tonterías" "No son tonterías" "Claro que si, entiende que yo no era nadie para…" "¡¡¡¡ERES LA MUJER QUE AMO, CLARO QUE TENÍAS DERECHO!!!!" "Eso no me daba derecho de decidir si debías saber…" "Eras mi novia" "Tomoya, Soy tu novia" "No… ya no"_...

Lo extrañaba.

Tomoya era un chico agradable. Cierto era que al principio no le gustó, porque le recordaba bastante a su padre, pero... con el tiempo, con la cercanía, no fue difícil enamorarse de él. Tomoya era un muchacho agradable, tierno y comprensivo... En todo ese tiempo de ser novios, más que quererlo, Hitomi había aprendido a amarlo.

—Tomoya... —susurró con tristeza, y, finalmente, después de tantas horas de guardarlo, rompió a llorar.

Lloró tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que los minutos pasaron, y acumularon casi una hora. Miró el reloj de gato que había en la sala –el que Hanamichi le había obsequiado a Kaede cinco o seis años atrás–; marcaba las tres y media. Pensó en llamar a Hanamichi nuevamente a su celular, al menos así sabría que se encontraba bien. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Conocía bien a su padre, y supuso que el móvil estaría apagado a esas horas.

Hitomi se sentó en el sofá más grande. Ahí estuvieron sentados Kaede y Tomoya juntos el día que ella los presentó. Suspiró sin darse cuenta, y escuchó el timbre del teléfono. Se apresuró a contestar para que su padre no despertara:

—¿Diga?

El silencio reinó, en la habitación y en la línea. Hitomi no comprendió.

—¿Diga? —repitió, pero nada— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

La chica comenzaba a desesperarse. Alguien estaba jugando con su paciencia.

Estaba decidida a colgar la bocina, cuando al fin alguien contestó:

—¿Hitomi?

La aludida de inmediato reconoció la voz que le hablaba.

—¿Tomoya? —no podía creer que fuera él.

La ausencia de una negación le indicó que, efectivamente, era el muchacho.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella.

El aludido demoró unos segundos en contestar.

—¿Tomoya? —volvió a preguntar ella, temiendo que la comunicación hubiese sido cortada.

—Te extraño, Hitomi... —susurró él, del otro lado de la línea.

Ella se conmovió.

—Yo también te extraño, Tomoya... —se sinceró— ¿Quieres que hablemos?

La chica esperaba que su, aparentemente, novio asintiera.

—No lo sé... Yo... Te llamo después.

Colgó de inmediato.

La joven miró el aparato en su mano algunos minutos más. Se sintió muy sola... Y volvió a llorar.

Deseaba, con toda su alma, que aquello se solucionara pronto.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. NOTA

**NOTA ACLARATIVA:**

Debo dejar algunas cosas en claro, antes de continuar publicando este fic.

Primero, el capítulo inicial lo escribí yo. La idea era sólo eso.

Sin embargo, Sabrina Zaldívar –muy amablemente– me sugirió que podía tener una continuación.

Yo, sin inspiración le pedí que lo continuara, y ella consiguió hacer del fic algo impresionante ante mis ojos.

O sea, hasta ahora, ha sido colaboración de ambas.

No sé si, a la postre, yo me quedaré sin inspiración y ella aceptará continuarlo nuevamente. He vuelto a interferir a partir de la segunda mitad del capítulo seis, y de ahí en adelante espero poder finalizarlo yo. Si no es así, nuestro fic está en buenas manos, así que, por favor, no dejen de leer.

Atentamente, Haruko Sakuragi.

P. D. Gracias a los tres remitentes de reviews que se han registrado en la lista.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

**REVIVIR EL PASADO**

**Por Sabrina Zaldívar y Haruko Sakuragi**

CAPÍTULO 7 

Había pasado ya cerca de una semana desde que Hanamichi se marchara de la casa.

Kaede estaba triste, desganado. Casi no comía. Era como un bebé que necesitaba que hicieran todo por él.

Hitomi había llamado al director técnico del equipo para reportarlo enfermo y así evitar que lo echaran. Llamó varias veces al estudio donde se grababa la telenovela que protagonizaba Hanamichi, pero nadie le había podido decir si él estaba bien. La secretaria sólo mencionó que el último capítulo de la telenovela había sido filmado más de una semana atrás, y que Hanamichi había hablado con el productor un par de días antes. Desde ese día, nada se sabía sobre él.

Todo eso la sacaba de quicio.

Tomoya no la había llamado, y cuando ella lo buscaba, se negaba a contestarle y le había dejado bien claro que no lo buscara en casa.

—No va a contestarte —declaró Rukawa.

Era la tercera vez que Hitomi marcaba el número celular de Hanamichi.

—Pero hace una semana que no viene a casa, papá. Me preocupa.

—A mí también, pero no soporto que cuelgue cuando le llamo.

Kaede bajó la mirada.

—Lo extraño, Hitomi.

—Lo sé.

Eso se volvía cada vez más deprimente.

Algo tendría que hacer ella para solucionar las cosas.

Las cosas en su hogar se sentían tensas.

Tomoya ya no era el mismo muchacho alegre con buen sentido del humor. Ni siquiera salía con Hitomi. Eso era lo que más la atormentaba. Siempre estuvo consciente de que el saber la verdad alejaría a su hijo de su primer amor.

—Perdóname, Tomoya... —susurró para sí.

No había nadie en la casa. Tomoya aún estaba en la escuela. Si no mal recordaba, su hermano había asistido a una convención de algo relacionado con la empresa en el distrito de Nerima. Eso le daba tiempo para, ahora, explicarle toda la verdad a Takenori.

Esa soledad le dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar.

Pensaba en que Tomoya estaba deprimido, y ella lo entendía. Su hijo debía sentir su vida como nada. Recién se había enterado de que nunca había estado planeado su nacimiento. Y, encima de todo, descubre que su novia es hija de su padre...

No pintaba bien.

Ni siquiera se percató de que el timbre de la puerta estaba sonando, hasta que quien tocaba se pegó al interruptor como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Era la persona que menos imaginaba encontrar en el umbral de su hogar.

—Hola... —Hanamichi Sakuragi, abatido y evidentemente preocupado, la saludó.

Haruko se consternó.

—¿Quieres pasar?

Haruko lo vio frente a ella. Era la primera vez que estaban a solas en dieciséis años. Sabía que aquél momento llegaría alguna vez, puesto que no hubo mayores explicaciones cuando decidió abandonarlo.

Sin embargo, igual que con Tomoya y con Kaede, nunca estuvo preparada para que todos aquellos errores le saltaran a la cara sin previo aviso.

—Prepararé té.

Hanamichi no intentó detenerla. Permaneció ahí, sentado en el sofá, en el que alguna vez fue presentado como el novio de la hija más pequeña del matrimonio Akagi. Ahí mismo, en donde Takenori lo miró con confianza. Y ahí mismo, en donde, algún día muy lejano, prometió a los padres de su novia cuidarla durante el tiempo que estuvieran juntos, amarla, respetarla y protegerla...

RECUERDO

—_Pasa, Hanamichi —Haruko lo saludó sonriente. Le tomó de la mano para hacerlo entrar a su casa. Dos días atrás, habían celebrado sus primeros cuatro meses como novios formales, y ese domingo todo estaba listo para que sus padres lo conocieran como el hombre que quería pasar el resto de su vida con su hija._

_La casa estaba impecable. Akagi no usaba ropa deportiva, y Haruko se había arreglado inmaculadamente para la ocasión._

—_Siéntate, Hanamichi._

_Él obedeció mecánicamente._

_Estaba muy nervioso._

_Su hermano lo había preparado psicológicamente, pero no era lo mismo escucharlo hablar de la primera vez que vio a los padres de su esposa que estar frente al señor y la señora Akagi._

—_Haruko, trae limonada para todos —ordenó la señora Akagi._

_Haruko obedeció y dejó a su novio frente a tres pares de ojos sometiéndolo a un escrutinio paralizador._

—_Así que tú eres el novio de mi hija... —escuchó decir a su suegro._

—_Sí, señor. Mi nombre es Hanamichi Sakuragi, y quiero decirle que estoy profundamente enamorado de su hija, que nunca pienso faltarle al respeto, y que espero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella..._

—_Jijiji... —la señora Akagi rió con discreción— Tranquilízate, hijo. Te llamas Hanamichi, ¿cierto? —el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza— Mira, no vamos a juzgarte o a pedirte explicaciones._

—_Nos alegra que seas novio de Haruko —continuó el hombre, apoyando a su esposa—. Ella es muy feliz a tu lado, y eso es lo que nos importa._

—_No te invitamos para aterrorizarte. Sólo queríamos conocerte y que tú nos conocieras, puesto que eres parte de nuestra familia._

_Hanamichi se sorprendió. Nunca pensó que la primera impresión con sus suegros sería tan sencilla._

_Takenori no dijo una sola palabra. Sin embargo, aprobó la conversación con su mirada. Sabía que su hermana estaba en buenas manos._

_Después de eso, todos pasaron al comedor._

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Suspiró. Aquél tiempo era lejano y no volvería jamás.

El sonido del té siendo servido frente a él lo regresó al presente.

—¿Quieres azúcar? —le preguntó Haruko.

Hanamichi asintió. Mientras ella colocaba el endulzante en el brebaje, el pelirrojo la observó. De verdad había cambiado en ese tiempo. Lucía pálida y demacrada. Incluso se veía mayor de lo que verdaderamente era. Su cuerpo aún era menudo, como alguna vez sintió entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, la mirada ilusionada y cómplice había desaparecido de sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué sucedió, Haruko? —dijo de pronto. Pero así había sido siempre Hanamichi: directo y sincero.

—No lo sé —respondió ella con timidez. Aún después de tantos años, no lograba perdonarse por haberlo traicionado de una manera tan vil.

Permanecieron en silencio. Fue mucho tiempo. Las palabras no salían de ninguna parte.

—Yo te amaba Haruko...

—Lo sé.

—Entonces... ¿No eras feliz conmigo? ¿Acaso hubieras querido que lo hiciéramos para que no fueras a acostarte con Rukawa en aquella fiesta?

No lo dijo con brusquedad, pero Haruko lo sintió como un golpe en la mejilla.

—Perdóname, Hanamichi... —susurró.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó por la estancia. En el pasillo, una de las repisas llamó su atención: estaba llena de fotografías. Una, en particular, lo atrapó: era Tomoya, como de seis años, sosteniendo un letrero con letras azules "Papito seguiré tus pasos". Detrás de él, Takenori sonriendo.

Haruko lo siguió y se detuvo detrás de él.

—Pudo haber sido mi hijo, Haruko.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Hubiéramos sido felices.

—Hanamichi, lo siento... De verdad lo siento... Estuve arrepentida de haberlo hecho. Supe que había arruinado mi vida en cuanto recobré la conciencia de lo que había sucedido.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer involuntariamente. Hanamichi se le acercó y la abrazó. Quedamente, él también se permitió llorar después de varios días de guardar todo aquello dentro de él.

—Perdóname, Hanamichi... Por favor... —susurró ella entre sollozos.

—Perdóname tú a mí, Haruko —pidió él—. Nunca debí haberte abandonado, aún cuando tú me lo hubieras pedido... Tus padres confiaron en mí... Debieron haberme creído lo peor...

—No. Claro que no...

Hanamichi no comprendió.

—Yo nunca le dije a nadie lo que había ocurrido —continuó ella secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter—. Les expliqué a papá y a mamá que el error había sido mío... Ni siquiera mi hermano sabe la verdad.

Hanamichi se sintió muy culpable.

Haruko... La pobre Haruko había llevado esa carga consigo durante dieciséis años, y sola...

—Kaede no tuvo la culpa, Hanamichi... —susurró ella. Quería dejar bien en claro que en ningún momento se había aprovechado de ella.

—No quiero que me hables de él, Haruko...

—Pero debes saberlo. Yo te eché de la fiesta a propósito. Lo seguí hasta los vestidores del gimnasio. Quise estar con él por lo menos una vez Hanamichi... Sé que no debí haberme acercado, pero no pude contenerme...

Ella lloraba en silencio. A Hanamichi le había dolido escucharla hablar. Tenía razón: Rukawa no había sido el único culpable. No obstante, le había ocultado algo tan importante como eso durante dieciséis años... Estaba tan confundido...

Tomoya caminaba en silencio.

Desde que se había enterado de la verdad, nada le parecía lo mismo. Había dejado de confiar en las personas. Se sentía completamente solo... Ni siquiera le permitía a Hitomi acercarse a él.

—La extraño... —se dijo a sí mismo.

Estaba seguro de que ella también lo extrañaba. Pero algo no le permitía dejarla entrar en su corazón otra vez.

Se preguntó si todavía la amaba... ¿Qué si la amaba? ¡Por supuesto que la amaba, y mucho! Pero le había ocultado algo tan importante como eso...

Iba llegando a su casa. Pensaba que ni su tío estaría. La atmósfera sería muy densa con su madre tratando de contentarlo toda la tarde... Deseó no volver.

Al llegar, vio el auto de Hanamichi Sakuragi estacionado en la entrada.

—¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? —se preguntó. Luego se horrorizó— De seguro quiere una explicación de mi mamá... ¡Podría hacerle daño!

Corrió los veinte metros que lo separaban de su casa con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le dieron. Aunque estuviera tan molesto con Haruko, ella no dejaba de ser su madre. Después de todo, lo había cuidado con amor y paciencia durante dieciséis años. Él no podía dejar de quererla así de fácil.

—Yo te voy a cuidar, mamá —pensó.

Abrió de súbito. Creyó que encontraría a su mamá llorando y a Hanamichi Sakuragi gritándole y pidiéndole respuestas. Se preparó para enfrentarse a él a golpes si era necesario... Pero halló un silencio total. Algunos murmullos se escuchaban desde la estancia. No hizo ruido al entrar. Escuchó los últimos trazos de la conversación entre el pelirrojo y su madre:

—¿Qué sucedió, Haruko?

—No lo sé.

Permanecieron en silencio.

—Yo te amaba Haruko...

—Lo sé.

—Entonces... ¿No eras feliz conmigo? ¿Acaso hubieras querido que lo hiciéramos para que no fueras a acostarte con Rukawa en aquella fiesta?

—Perdóname, Hanamichi... —susurró.

—Pudo haber sido mi hijo, Haruko. Hubiéramos sido felices.

—Hanamichi, lo siento... De verdad lo siento... Estuve arrepentida de haberlo hecho. Supe que había arruinado mi vida en cuanto recobré la conciencia de lo que había sucedido.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer involuntariamente. Hanamichi se le acercó y la abrazó. Quedamente, él también se permitió llorar después de varios días de guardar todo aquello dentro de él.

—Perdóname, Hanamichi... Por favor...

—Perdóname tú a mí, Haruko. Nunca debí haberte abandonado, aún cuando tú me lo hubieras pedido... Tus padres confiaron en mí... Debieron haberme creído lo peor...

—No. Claro que no... Yo nunca le dije a nadie lo que había ocurrido —continuó ella secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter—. Les expliqué a papá y a mamá que el error había sido mío... Ni siquiera mi hermano sabe la verdad. Kaede no tuvo la culpa, Hanamichi...

—No quiero que me hables de él, Haruko...

—Pero debes saberlo. Yo te eché de la fiesta a propósito. Lo seguí hasta los vestidores del gimnasio. Quise estar con él por lo menos una vez Hanamichi... Sé que no debí haberme acercado, pero no pude contenerme...

Tomoya los observó hablar. Ninguno se percató de que él estaba ahí.

Se conmovió. Hanamichi Sakuragi había amado mucho a su mamá en el pasado. Y la había perdonado por todo lo ocurrido...

—Ya no te mortifiques, Haruko —pidió el pelirrojo—. Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante.

Ella sonrió.

—Pero has arruinado tu relación, Hanamichi.

—Eso no importa. Kaede y yo podremos arreglar esto después —intentó convencerse—. Los únicos que no merecen nada de esto son Hitomi y Tomoya... Ellos deben estar juntos... y ser felices...

—Hanamichi... No quiero que mi hijo cometa los mismos errores que yo. Él no debe alejar a Hitomi de su lado.

—Lo sé.

Tomoya se sorprendió. Entre todo ese alboroto, todo el dolor y toda la frustración, ellos aún podían preocuparse por él y por su novia.

Pensó que no era tarde para arreglar las cosas con Hitomi y volvió a salir de su casa. Haruko y Hanamichi se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse.

—Debe haber sido Tomoya... ¿Crees que nos haya escuchado?

Llevaba como media hora ahí, en el jardín, sentado y sin atreverse a llamar a la puerta.

La luz de la habitación de Hitomi estaba encendida. Podía ver la silueta de la chica moverse de un lado a otro de la pieza. No se atrevía a llamar a la puerta.

Le parecía estar viviendo un _deja vu_.

Había considerado seriamente terminar con ella para siempre. De verdad se lo propuso. Hubo un momento en que en realidad no quiso volver a saber de ella... Pero no dejaba de pensarla. No podía sacarse de la cabeza su mirada, su voz, sus actos hacia él... Era claro: él aún estaba enamorado de ella. Escuchar la conversación entre Hanamichi y Haruko lo había hecho tomar una decisión: no iba a perderla. Tal vez su vida no pintaba bien. No tenía un futuro muy claro, pero estaba convencido de que la compañía de Hitomi lo ayudaría a sobrellevar todo lo que sucediera más adelante.

—¡Voy a la tienda, Hitomi! —escuchó desde dentro.

Era la voz de Kaede Rukawa.

Tomoya se asustó. En todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera había considerado el pequeño detalle de que aún no había hablado con su padre biológico. Aún quedaban muchas cosas que arreglar entre ellos dos.

—¡Espérame, te acompaño! —se oyó la voz de Hitomi.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió. Tomoya pensó en esconderse o hacerse invisible. Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta. Cuando menos lo pensó, Rukawa estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo sin entender por qué estaba ahí. Tras él, Hitomi muy, muy sorprendida.

—Tomoya... —susurró la chica.

El muchacho no pudo articular palabra. Miraba a su padre y a su chica, alternadamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Kaede, acostumbrado a su frialdad, habló con brusquedad. Un gesto del muchacho y un pequeño carraspeo de Hitomi le indicaron que había herido en algo a su joven clon.

—Papá —le reprendió Hitomi en un susurro.

Kaede la miró arrepentido. Comprendió que el joven estaba sensible, y que, tal vez, esperaba una explicación.

—Mmmm... —suspiró— ¿Quieres entrar un rato? —invitó a Tomoya.

Hitomi le sonrió, y el chico aceptó.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

CAPÍTULO 8 

El silencio estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo. Y, sin embargo, ninguno parecía pensar iniciar la tan esperada conversación.

—Eeehhh... —un sonido de Hitomi interrumpió el espectral silencio— Creo que prepararé té...

La chica condujo su grácil figura a la cocina, y Tomoya no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada: aún tenía el poder de embelesarlo sin proponérselo. Pero, en ese momento, el muchacho recordó que se encontraba frente al padre de su novia, que también era su padre, y que debía comportarse correctamente.

Kaede carraspeó. Tomoya lo miró sin dejar ver alguna emoción.

—¿Cómo está Haruko? —fue lo único que Kaede pudo pensar en preguntar.

—¿Mi mamá? Eeehhh... Ella está... Bien —sonrió falsamente. Pensó que no era una buena idea comunicarle a Rukawa que Hanamichi había estado en su casa, hablando con Haruko.

—Supongo que vienes a hablar con Hitomi...

Tomoya pensó que Kaede había adivinado sus razones. Sin embargo, viéndose frente a él, sintió que podría solucionar esa situación también.

—Así es, pero... Supongo que también quisiera hablar con usted, señor Rukawa.

Kaede se sintió extraño de que Tomoya lo llamara así. Era cierto que siempre lo había conocido con ese nombre, pero ahora ambos sabían que eran padre e hijo.

Rukawa pensó que uno de sus sueños más fervientes, desde joven, había sido tener un hijo. Si bien Hitomi lo enorgullecía y la quería como a nadie en el mundo, no era lo mismo que tener un hijo propiamente suyo, sangre de su sangre, a su imagen y semejanza. Había renunciado a esa ilusión cuando vio a Hanamichi entre sus brazos y dispuesto a pasar con él el resto de su vida, y ni por un momento le pesó. Sin embargo, aunque se sintió muy feliz cuando lograron adoptar a su hija, no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente nostálgico, porque comprendió que nunca podría engendrar un hijo propio, como la naturaleza indicaba.

No obstante, el destino le estaba jugando mal. Se enteró de que tenía un hijo hasta dieciséis años después de que éste nació, y las circunstancias no habían sido las mejores.

De pronto, de manera fugaz, miró a Tomoya ahí, sentado frente a él, cabizbajo y serio... Y creyó verse a sí mismo, en su juventud, cuando su madre falleció y su padre se escapó con la vecina, dejándolo solo, al cuidado de una tía anciana... Y deseó, en ese momento, evitarle al muchacho todo ese sufrimiento...

—Lo... —intentó articular, pero las palabras le costaban mucho trabajo— Lo sien... to...

Tomoya abrió los ojos más allá de su capacidad natural. No entendía por qué su padre biológico se estaba disculpando.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, esto no es fácil —Kaede sonó frío, pero firme—. Yo sé que tú no tienes la culpa de las circunstancias, y que todo el error lo cometimos tu madre y yo. Aún así, sé que debí haberme preocupado más por ella, tratar de saber si estaba bien... Y no tengo excusa por no haber estado enterado de tu nacimiento, Tomoya.

El muchacho se sorprendió. Sin saber por qué, sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar, y sintió que necesitaba un abrazo del hombre que tenía frente a él, pero se contuvo.

—Se... señor Rukawa... —murmuró incrédulo.

Kaede lo miró sin saber qué seguía. Nunca había estado en una situación similar, ni por un pelo, y, ahora, sentado ahí, frente a su único hijo natural, no entendía cómo continuar.

Hitomi, sin atreverse a pararse en medio de esos dos hombres que tanto amaba, permanecía en la cocina, haciendo como que preparaba té. Supuso que Tomoya, más que hablar con ella, quería arreglar las cosas con su padre. Por eso se desanimó y decidió no volver a la sala de estar.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando, antes de que ella abandonara la cocina, escuchó la puerta principal cerrándose. Posteriormente, su padre la alcanzó y le dijo que Tomoya le había dejado saludos.

Se entristeció.

—¿Se fue? —le preguntó a su padre, saliendo de la cocina.

—Sí, pero dijo que volvería para hablar contigo

Hitomi se sintió extrañamente alegre. Eso era una esperanza.

—¿Mamá...?

Creyó que no habría nadie en casa, pero, al encontrar la luz de la habitación encendida, dedujo que se había equivocado.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó. Era la habitación de su madre. la misma que, según había escuchado, ella había ocupado desde que cumplió los ocho meses de nacida.

—Pasa, hijo —escuchó desde el interior.

Empujó la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, y halló a Haruko sentada en la cama, con un montón de papeles arrugados y amarillentos sobre el edredón. También estaban ahí varios juguetes para bebé, que el muchacho reconoció como los que lo entretuvieron cuando pequeño.

—¿Cómo estás, mamá? —se atrevió a preguntar, temiendo que la mujer estallara en llanto o no supiera responderle.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa. Después, Haruko continuó:

—Mira: son tus juguetitos, Tomoya... —dijo con parsimonia— Varios de estos te los regaló tu tío...

Tomoya ya conocía la historia de cada uno de esos juguetes: el trenecito de madera era regalo de Takenori; los muñecos de felpa, obsequio de sus abuelos; la pelota de vistosos colores, cortesía de una de las amigas de su madre... No comprendió el motivo de todo aquello.

—¿Recuerdas este? —preguntó la mujer, sosteniendo un pequeño balón de básquetbol, como hecho para niño.

El chico lo miró. Sí lo recordaba, pero nunca había comprendido por qué lo tenía entre sus pertenencias.

—Este es regalo de Hanamichi...

¿El señor Sakuragi le había obsequiado algo? Pero si él no estaba enterado de nada...

—¿Del padre de Hitomi?

—Sí... —Haruko adivinó la confusión en las facciones de su hijo— Este lo compró Hanamichi para el que fuera nuestro primer hijo...

Así que algún día pensaron en tener hijos...

—Me lo dio a guardar porque creyó que sería lo más adecuado. Yo lo amaba mucho, hijo. Por eso te lo di: era como si fueras nuestro primogénito.

Así que el juguete era de Hanamichi... Había jugado muchas veces con ese balón. De hecho, era esa pelotita la que lo había hecho interesarse en el básquetbol.

—Ellos no son malos, hijo —escuchó decir a Haruko—. Hitomi es una chica buena, que te quiere... Kaede sólo necesita tiempo para asimilarlo, igual que tú. Aquí, quienes menos merecen sufrir son tú y Hitomi...

Tomoya sonrió. Sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazar a su madre... Y lo hizo.

No había nadie en la casa.

Kaede no le había querido avisar a dónde iba, pero ella sospechaba que, de alguna manera, había logrado averiguar en dónde se encontraba Hanamichi. No intentó detenerlo: quería en serio que sus padres se reconciliaran y volvieran a ser una familia feliz.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando el timbre sonó.

Era domingo, el día de la semana en que menos visitantes llegaban a su hogar.

Estaba leyendo en la sala. Era una novela que Hanamichi le había prestado antes de marcharse... Aún antes de todo el alboroto.

Leía una parte interesante, llena de suspenso, y, cuando el timbre sonó, la pérdida de la concentración la hizo respingar sin querer.

—¡Voy! —avisó con un grito. Dejó el voluminoso libro sobre el brazo del sofá, y se encaminó a la entrada. Cuando abrió, no halló a nadie, pero pronto descubrió que su visitante se ocultaba tras uno de los pilares de la puerta.

—Hola... —dijo el chico con algo de vergüenza.

—Hola... —respondió ella conteniendo sus ganas de abrazarlo y llorar entre sus brazos— ¿Qué haces aquí? —continuó, aparentando indiferencia.

–¿Puedo pasar, Hitomi?

La chica dudó un segundo.

—Bueno.

Se adentraron. Ella lo condujo a la sala en donde había estado leyendo casi toda la mañana.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó por cortesía.

—No, gracias.

Hubo silencio unos minutos. Los mismos minutos que les parecieron una eternidad.

—Escucha, Hitomi... —comenzó él, titubeante— Todo este tiempo lejos de ti me ha hecho pensar... —eran ya casi tres semanas desde que todo aquello había iniciado— Y me he dado cuenta de que te quiero demasiado como para perderte por un problema del que no tienes la culpa.

—Es... ¿Es en serio, Tomoya? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

—Sí. Yo sé que nunca me llevaré con mi padre tan bien como lo haces tú... Y tal vez será difícil que consiga entablar una relación con él... Pero creo que, si tú estás a mi lado, todo será mucho mejor —sonrió, mirándola con esos ojos azules que a ella tanto le gustaban.

Hitomi contuvo las lágrimas con mucho esfuerzo. Cosas así sólo las había escuchado en la televisión, en los programas en boga de su época. Y no podía resistirse más al impulso de abrazarlo muy fuerte y no volver a separarse de él nunca jamás.

—¿Todavía me quieres, Tomoya?

—Te amo, Hitomi... Y me sentiría muy feliz si aceptaras volver a ser mi novia.

—¡Claro que acepto! —declaró ella, atrayéndolo hacia sí y abrazándolo muy fuerte.

El muchacho correspondió a su abrazo. Cuando se hubieron separado, se miraron a los ojos. Tomoya la había extrañado, y siempre había querido besarla. Esa mañana, no pudo resistirse y lo hizo... Y la besó con tal ternura, que ambos se sintieron en el cielo, flotando sobre nubes de algodón. Y desearon no volver a pelear nunca, ni separarse por el resto de sus vidas.

—Después de esto, Hitomi, tienes que aceptar.

—¿Aceptar qué?

—Que nos vamos a casar.

La chica rió con nerviosismo. No supo si lo había dicho jugando o en serio, pero, de ser lo segundo, con gusto lo aceptaría.

Encendió el tercer cigarrillo en menos de una hora.

A Kaede Rukawa nunca se la había visto fumar en público. Pero eso se debía a que sólo fumaba cuando se sentía muy nervioso o desesperado... Y eso no ocurría con frecuencia en su vida.

Llevaba como cuarenta minutos aparcado frente al hotel Ekihime. Sólo bastó mover un poco sus influencias y de inmediato consiguió dar con el paradero de Hanamichi.

Sin embargo, no sabía si sería bien recibido en la habitación número nueve de aquel hotel tan discreto que por algo había convencido a su pelirrojo.

El dilema era si debía acercarse más o no.

Llevaba como tres días conduciendo hasta ese mismo lugar, sin atreverse a entrar.

Un par de días atrás, lo había visto marcharse en su auto. Había demorado cerca de dos horas en regresar, y no quiso importunarlo.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior le apremiaba: no podía dormir una noche más sin asirse al bronceado pecho de Sakuragi. No quería que otro amanecer lo hallara sólo en su cama, sollozando entre sueños y murmurando patéticamente el nombre de Hanamichi.

Estaba decidido: entraría, llamaría a la puerta, esperaría a que el pelirrojo abriera y lo haría volver con él, aunque tuviera que ser a la fuerza. He aquí el valor que necesitaba.

Antes de empezar a perderlo, bajó del automóvil, atravesó la calle, entró en el hotel, subió las escaleras al segundo piso y se detuvo frente a la habitación número nueve. En ese momento, se preguntó qué buscaba, si Sakuragi no quería saber de él. Pensó que perdía el tiempo, y estuvo a punto de marcharse.

Pero recuperó la conciencia y supo que, si no lo intentaba, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Estaba a punto de llamar, pero, de improviso, la puerta se abrió, y tuvo frente a él la atractiva figura del hombre que amaba. Sus piernas temblaron imperceptiblemente. Sintió calosfríos en la espalda y maldijo mentalmente, porque recordó que Hanamichi era el único ser sobre la Tierra que podía tener ese efecto en él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

CAPÍTULO 9 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —repitió el pelirrojo.

Kaede no encontraba las palabras. Volvió a maldecir el momento en el que Hanamichi se dio cuenta de que lo amaba y le dio un beso que, como resultado, lo condicionó de por vida, haciéndolo tener esa misma reacción cada vez que lo veía en esas circunstancias.

—Yo...

Hanamichi esperaba una respuesta que sabía que no iba a llegar. Conocía tan bien a Rukawa, que estaba perfectamente convencido de que tartamudearía antes de hablar con coherencia.

—Esperaba que tardaras más en dar conmigo —comentó como casualmente.

Le sonrió tímidamente.

—Yo... No fue tan difícil —respondió Kaede.

Ambos miraron el piso, como si en eso se les fuera la vida. Se sentían como un par de adolescentes, como cuando se reencontraron en Estados Unidos y se juraron amarse eternamente.

—¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó Hanamichi.

Kaede lo miró con timidez y se adentró en la habitación, al tiempo que el pelirrojo cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Estaba sola en la vieja casa.

Takenori llegaría hasta la noche, como a eso de las ocho... O al menos eso le había dicho el jueves, cuando se marchó a su convención.

No esperaba recibir visitas en domingo, puesto que no las tenía entre semana. Ya no era una chica de preparatoria que pudiera darse el lujo de tener muchas amigas.

Cuando el timbre sonó, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, mismas que tuvo que enjugar para no aguar la fiesta.

—Hola, mamá —saludó su niño. Lo vio sonreír como no lo había hecho en más de dos semanas.

—¡Tomoya! —exclamó la mujer. Su asombro no pudo crecer más cuando, sonriendo al lado de su hijo, estaba la niña de ojos dorados que protagonizaba los sueños del muchacho— ¿Hitomi?

—Buenos días, señora Akagi —la escuchó decir con cortesía.

—Hola, Hitomi.

¡Por fin las cosas estaban volviendo a su curso natural! Si Hitomi y Tomoya se habían reconciliado, era seguro que no pasaría mucho antes de que Hanamichi y Kaede lo hicieran también, y ella haría las paces con todo el mundo. Le contaría toda la verdad a su hermano, sin temor de que alguien –de preferencia Rukawa– saliera herido, y todo sería cuestión de esperar a que pasaran los años y Tomoya y Hitomi contrajeran matrimonio...

—¿Mamá? —la voz del muchacho la sacó de sus elucubraciones.

—Sí, hijo.

—Hitomi estaba diciéndote que le gustaría que nos reuniéramos todos.

—Sí, señora Akagi. Cuando mi papá y mi papá se reconcilien, me gustaría que todos nos reuniéramos y cenáramos juntos. Papá es un cocinero excelente.

—El mejor —añadió Tomoya, convincente.

—Claro, Hitomi.

Las cosas resultarían de maravilla, no había duda de eso.

—¿Quieres más café?

La pregunta era tonta y redundante. Kaede ya había bebido como litro y medio de café, y no porque le gustara, sino porque, después de cuarenta y cinco minutos en la habitación, aún no se atrevía a hablar de lo importante.

Hanamichi estaba empezando a impacientarse, pero cuando lo dejó entrar supo a lo que se atendría.

—Sí, por favor.

Eso era deprimente.

No le gustaba el café, y mucho menos el desabrido líquido caliente y sin sabor que Hanamichi preparaba como tal. Pero mantener la boca ocupada en beberlo era mejor y más seguro que tratar de convencer a Hanamichi de que volviera a casa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hanamichi desde la cocinita, sirviendo agua fría en la cafetera y colocando el café en su lugar.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué has tomado tanto café?

—Tengo sed.

—Pero no te gusta mi café, Kaede —descubrió el pelirrojo—. Nunca te ha gustado.

Rukawa sintió una extraña sensación de calor que le inundó el rostro. ¿Acaso era un bochorno por sentirse descubierto?

—Dime lo que tengas que decir —fue una orden. Hanamichi estaba casi harto.

—No tengo nada nuevo que agregar —dijo escuetamente—. Te amo, y es lo único que puedo decir para que me perdones.

Así sería Rukawa. No era lo que se llama romántico, pero su sinceridad podía llegar a conmover. Y justo eso hizo con el pelirrojo, que sintió su voluntad flaquear.

Se había prometido no perdonarlo, por orgullo y por decisión. Sin embargo, entre más lo pensaba durante esos días en soledad, llegó a la conclusión de que Kaede era su alma gemela, y que no quería vivir sin él.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kaede? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Aún no lograba hallar una razón poderosa.

Caminó un paso hacia él.

—No lo sé —respondió el aludido. Y dio otro paso hacia el pelirrojo.

—Yo la amaba —continuó Hanamichi, dando un pasito más, y quedando un poquito más cerca del pelinegro.

—Y yo te amaba a ti —casi finalizó, dando un paso más grande y acabando con toda la distancia que los separaba—. Y aún hoy te amo, Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos, igual que muchos años antes, cuando decidieron que se amaban y que querían estar juntos para siempre. Kaede le devolvió la mirada, cargada de pasión, y, en un impulso impropio en él, lo besó con ansias y fiereza. Hanamichi tuvo que corresponderle, por la necesidad de aquella boca que hacía muchos días no lo tocaba. En un beso cargado de fuego y calor, ambos recordaron el amor que se tenían. Recordaron que no podían estar tanto tiempo separados. Recordaron que querían morir en la misma cama, uno al lado del otro. Que querían presenciar juntos toda la vida de Hitomi... Y ahora la de Tomoya. Que querían estar juntos cuando ambos partieran de sus vidas y los dejaran solos...

Hanamichi levantó a Kaede del suelo con gran facilidad. Lo llevó a la cama sin separarse de su boca. Kaede se dejó hacer, como siempre. Sintió las manos de Sakuragi sobre su cuerpo, levantando la playera y desabotonando los pantalones. Por su parte, Rukawa correspondía con caricias furiosas y necesitadas. Hizo lo propio con la vestimenta de Hanamichi. Cuando se dieron cuenta, los dos estaban desnudos, entre las sábanas recorriendo con candorosa pasión el cuerpo ajeno, dejando rastros húmedos por toda la anatomía del otro.

Sin detenerse, Hanamichi se posicionó sobre su amante. No podía aguantar más la presión que sentía entre sus piernas. Necesitaba sentirse dentro de Kaede con la mayor rapidez posible.

Kaede, por su parte, extrañaba la sensación de ser poseído como sólo Hanamichi sabía hacerlo. No deseaba postergarlo más, y estuvo dispuesto a todo, dejándose hacer, dejándolo tomar el control igual que siempre.

Se amaban. Iban a hacer el amor... Y lo hicieron como nunca antes. Sintieron cosas nuevas. Sintieron inexplicables revoloteos internos. Cosas que no pudieron comprender.

Una vez consumado el acto, exhaustos los dos, se derrumbaron sobre la cama.

Instintivamente, Kaede le dio la espalda a Hanamichi. El pelirrojo, por su parte, le rodeó la cintura desde atrás y se acurrucó entre el omóplato y el cuello.

Se quedaron dormidos quién sabe cuánto tiempo, satisfechos y con dulces sueños.

Lo despertó el insistente sonido del teléfono celular. No lo contestó.

Cuando el aparato dejó de hacer ruido, el pelirrojo tardó unos segundos en acostumbrar su mirada a la oscuridad. Ya había anochecido. Supuso que ya sería tarde, y se sorprendió cuando logró visualizar una figura felina frente a él, contemplándolo mientras dormía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó. Recordaba todo lo ocurrido. Pero, antes de despertar, tenía la esperanza de haber logrado mantener la cordura durante un poco más de tiempo, y de que todo lo ocurrido hubiera sido sólo un sueño de su necesitada humanidad.

—Pensé que podríamos cenar. Yo te invito —sonrió Kaede. Se sentía completamente seguro de que las cosas estaban bien ya y todo volvería a la normalidad.

—Eh... No lo creo, Kaede.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno... Yo aún no estoy seguro...

Kaede sintió que algo caía sobre su cabeza: eran sus esperanzas e ilusiones a futuro.

—Comprendo.

Era un hombre de pocas palabras.

Amaba a Hanamichi, pero también tenía su orgullo. Y tenía un límite para ser humillado.

Se levantó del lecho y empezó a vestirse. No volvería a rogar. No más.

—¿Te vas? —escuchó la voz de Hanamichi.

—Sí. Ya no te molestaré.

Hanamichi supo entonces que su amante estaba entendiendo todo mal.

—Kaede... —pronunció— Te quiero.

Eso bastó para que el orgullo del pelinegro se fuera al excusado.

—Yo también, Hana —y esa era la palanca al ser jalada.

—Te amo. No estoy seguro, pero dame tiempo. Te prometo que arreglaremos esto, Kaede.

Sólo eso buscaba.

Con eso sería feliz.

Serían como las once de la noche.

Había pasado toda la mañana con Tomoya, en su casa, haciendo planes con la señora Akagi para cuando Hanamichi y Kaede se reconciliaran. Serían una familia feliz, de eso no habría dudas.

Por la tarde, habían ido al cine. De ahí fueron a la pista de patinaje y luego al parque de diversiones. Tomoya hacía lo posible por hacerla sonreír. Y ella, con gusto, le regalaba esas sonrisas.

Sin embargo, le preocupaba que su papá aún no hubiera regresado.

Se había marchado mucho antes de que Tomoya llegara, y Rukawa no había llamado para nada.

Por eso se alegró tanto cuando escuchó la puerta principal al abrirse.

—¡Papá! —corrió a recibirlo.

—Hola, Hitomi —lo notó sonreír. Eso era una buena señal— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

La muchacha dudó un par de segundos. Luego, se aproximó a su padre, rodeándole la cintura con un abrazo que él correspondió.

—Me reconcilié con Tomoya —le confió al oído.

Rukawa se alegró sinceramente por su niña.

—¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó la muchacha, ilusionada.

—Va a pensar las cosas.

Hitomi no pudo evitar entristecerse. Esperaba ver esa misma noche a sus padres entrar tomados de la mano, subiendo a su habitación y no verlos salir durante una semana continua.

Sin embargo, eso era ya una esperanza.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. CAPÍTULO 10

CAPÍTULO 10 

—¿Cómo pudiste callarte tanto tiempo? —preguntó Takenori con una mirada indescifrable.

No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Haruko acababa de contarle todo lo que había vivido desde que se entregara a Rukawa, hasta sus más profundos temores cuando toda la verdad se supo

—Lo merecía, hermano —la escuchó decir—. Todo era mi culpa.

Akagi, completamente perturbado, se recriminó.

Cuando Haruko le comunicó que estaba embarazada, más de dieciséis años atrás, se limitó a preguntar quién había sido el estúpido que se había atrevido a tocarla. Ella se había soltado a llorar, sin decir una palabra de cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

Sus padres incluso habían sospechado de una violación.

Volvieron a ver a Hanamichi rondando la casa, y Haruko se negó a contestar sus llamadas las incontables veces que él insistió.

Takenori nunca sospechó del pelirrojo, puesto que conocía bien las intenciones del chico hacia su hermana. Pero sabía que algo no había funcionado bien. Y se contuvo de volver a preguntar durante dieciséis años, hasta esa noche, en que Haruko lo abordó en cuanto lo vio entrar en la casa.

—No te culpes, Haruko... —Akagi se atrevió a cerrar sus brazos en torno a ella.

La mujer ya no necesitó llorar: había tenido suficiente tiempo para hacerlo.

—¿Quieres algo más, Hitomi? —preguntó el hombre.

Ella y Hanamichi habían salido a cenar después de casi un mes de todo el altercado.

—No, gracias, papá.

De verdad estaba satisfecha.

—¿Sabes? —continuó ella, mientras Hanamichi pedía la cuenta al camarero— Papá te extraña mucho... Y yo también.

El pelirrojo la miró.

—Yo sé que ya hablaron... Y que tú ibas a pensar las cosas. ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que vuelvas a casa?

Hanamichi no le conocía esa determinación. Pero nunca había tenido necesidad de demostrarla.

—Hitomi, voy a contarte un secreto —Hanamichi se acercó a su oído—. Sólo estoy tratando de arreglar unos asuntos antes de volver a casa —le confió—. En cuanto estén terminados, volveré contigo y con tu papá.

Hitomi sonrió: ya no tendría que sufrir más por ver a sus padres separados.

Tomoya le había contado que Kaede había ido a hablar con Haruko. Luego Hanamichi. Su mamá le había confiado (a Tomoya) que ella le había recomendado al pelirrojo perdonar los errores del pasado y pensar en lo que tenía con Kaede.

Sakuragi llevó a Hitomi hasta la casa en la que volverían a vivir los tres.

En cuanto estuvo sola en su habitación, marcó el número telefónico de Tomoya: tenía que compartir con él que su familia estaría completa en poco tiempo.

—¿Te imaginas? —sonrió ella una vez más.

Tanto Hitomi como Tomoya estaban recostados en el pasto, bajo una enorme árbol de sakuras con las flores completas, sólo unas semanas antes de que los frutos empezaran a brotar.

—Será maravilloso cuando mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos.

Tomoya le sonrió.

Era cierto que aún estaba receloso por lo de su padre y su madre. Pero Hitomi tenía esa extraña capacidad de contagiarle su alegría, y nunca en la vida la había visto más contenta, salvo cuando él se atrevió a declararse.

—Me alegra —trató se sonar sincero.

Pero algo en su voz dejó ver su desencanto: su padre, Kaede Rukawa, el tenaz jugador, leyenda en Shohoku, antiguo amor de su madre... Ni siquiera había intentado acercarse a él como su padre.

Sí: se había disculpado. Sí: también le había dicho que merecía estar feliz. Sí: estaba claro que ahora, probablemente, intentaría mantener otras relaciones con él...

Pero nada de eso era lo mismo que crecer con su padre. Aprender a andar en bicicleta con él, y no con Takenori. Hablarle de su primera novia. Llevarlo a las sesiones de padres e hijos en la escuela... Y eso no tenía marcha atrás.

Era claro que el tiempo perdido nunca podrían recuperarlo.

—Tomoya... —la voz de su novia lo sacó de sus reproches internos.

Volteó la cabeza para mirarla como respuesta, sin decirle nada. Hitomi se medio incorporó, recargándose sobre sus antebrazos, boca abajo, y lo miró con seriedad.

—Yo sé que esperas otra cosa de papá.

¿Acaso esa mujer sabía leer sus pensamientos?

—Yo... No puedo prometerte que será un padre ejemplar contigo, Tomoya. Pero, si de algo sirve, hablaré con él para que intente acercarse a ti.

El muchacho sabía que la intención de Hitomi era la mejor, y de eso no había duda. Pero le pareció muy triste que la chica que amaba, y quien mejor podía conocer a Kaede Rukawa sólo después de Hanamichi Sakuragi, estuviera consciente de que el pelinegro no sería un padre ejemplar.

—Hitomi, ¿tú me quieres?

La chica asintió: "Por supuesto que sí".

—Entonces me harás un favor —la muchacha lo miró con atención, preguntándose de qué se trataría lo que su novio iba a pedirle—. Prométeme que no intervendrás. No le digas nada a mi padre. No quiero que intente acercarse a mí sólo como un favor hacia ti.

Sin comprender la verdadera importancia que aquello tendría para Tomoya, Hitomi aceptó.

El humo salió de su boca, dibujando una espiral hasta perderse sobre su cabeza.

No le gustaba fumar, y estaba bien consciente de que sólo lo hacía cuando estaba muy ansioso o nervioso.

Y, supuestamente, ahora no tendría motivos para estarlo. Pero el no tener a Hanamichi en casa lo obligaba a sentirse sin control.

Hitomi lucía muy calmada, y eso, conociéndolos –a ella y a Hanamichi–, sólo podía significar que pronto as cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, le daba miedo el no sentir la aprehensión del principio. Había pasado ya un mes desde que el pelirrojo se marchara de la casa. Y, muy a su pesar, Kaede estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a su ausencia.

No era que él lo deseara, pero, tras la primera semana de alejarse del entrenamiento, de no comer a sus horas, de olvidarse casi por completo de Hitomi y del mundo a su alrededor, decidió que no podía continuar así. No obstante, le atemorizaba ya no necesitar a Hanamichi a todas horas. Quería sentir, de nueva cuenta, que no podía vivir alejado del pelirrojo. Que lo necesitaba para abrazarse a él cada noche. Que necesitaba morir a su lado, muchos años después, cuando ambos hubieran envejecido y Hitomi estuviera casada y con hijos para hacerlos abuelos a ellos...

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus elucubraciones.

—¿Diga? —se obligó a decir. Hubiera querido no contestar, pero tal vez fura importante.

—... —nadie contestó del otro lado.

—¿Si?

Pero hubo igual resultado.

—¿Quién es? —continuó un poco más exasperado.

Se disponía a colgar ante el insistente silencio, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó una respuesta.

—Hola, Kaede...

Era Hanamichi... Sí. Su Hanamichi lo estaba llamando. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

—Hana, me alegra que llames.

—Sí... Verás... Quiero que hablemos.

Kaede no dudó su respuesta. Un "Cuándo y dónde" fue su desesperada reacción.

Si Hanamichi quería que hablaran, era que finalmente había tomado una decisión. Y eso lo alegraba muchísimo.

He ahí lo que buscaba: otra vez sintió mariposas en el estómago. Sus manos sudaron como cuando adolescente. Su corazón se aceleró como si Hanamichi lo estuviera besando por primera vez... Y otra vez sintió que necesitaba tenerlo cerca en las mañanas, en las tardes y en las noches. Que quería asirse a su cintura antes de dormir. Que deseaba morir entre su abrazo...

Se dio una ducha y buscó ropa adecuada. Supuso que no sería una cita cualquiera, pero el saber que Hanamichi querría volver lo hizo tomar una decisión tanto o más importante que cualquiera que hubiera tomado en toda su vida.

Salió de casa. Encendió el auto y condujo varias calles. Ni siquiera avisó a Hitomi que saldría. Le apremiaba el resolver toda su vida antes de que Hanamichi volviera a casa. Tendría suficiente tiempo para lo que pensaba hacer, puesto que el pelirrojo lo había citado para cenar, y, en ese momento, no eran ni las tres de la tarde.

Detuvo el auto frente a una modesta residencia.

Antes de descender del vehículo, tomó suficiente aire, exhaló profundo, y se encaminó a la entrada...

Había pasado toda la mañana en su habitación, haciendo tarea y estudiando para un examen.

Hubiera querido salir con Hitomi, pero supuso que estaría con su padre, y no quiso interrumpir tan bello momento familiar.

—Tonto... —susurró para si, mientras apartaba la vista de la libreta en la que escribía.

Había iniciado la tarea, pero, desvariando y pensando en su mala fortuna, terminó escribiendo, sin querer, una cantidad de ideas que habían rondado su cabeza desde que se enterara de que Kaede Rukawa era su padre biológico: que si era malo porque no intentaba enmendar los errores; que si sentía envidia de que su novia disfrutara más que él de la presencia, compañía y protección de Kaede Rukawa; que si él intentaría acercársele alguna vez...

Infinidad de ideas rondaban sus pensamientos.

No sabía qué sentía Hitomi cuando Kaede la abrazaba, o cuando se alegraba por los logros de la muchacha... Él nunca había tenido derecho a nada de eso. Y se sentía mal. No era que su tío no supiera sustituir a un padre, o que su mamá no fuera suficiente, pero, aceptémoslo, al ver la relación tan maravillosa que Kaede llevaba con Hitomi, no podía hacer menos que desear un padre que lo amara así, que lo tratar bien y que se preocupara por él.

En eso estaba su cabecita, cuando su madre abrió la puerta con cautela, y le indicó que debía bajar a la sala porque había alguien que quería conversar con ellos.

El muchacho bajó los escalones con parsimonia. No tenía idea de quién sería.

—Hola, Tomoya...

Y la persona que estaba frente a él era quien menos hubiera imaginado.

—Buenos días, señor Sakuragi...

Hanamichi no sabía por qué, pero, al tomar aquella determinación, lo había hecho sólo pensando en Kaede y el bienestar de su pequeña familia.

Pensó que él podría solucionar todo aquello de alguna manera.

Se sentía en deuda con Haruko, y aún más con Tomoya. Quería componer los estragos del tiempo y todos los errores que cometió en el pasado. Quiso retroceder y no abandonar a Haruko cuando ella se lo pidió. Deseó con fervor que Tomoya fuera su hijo, y no abandonarlo nunca para evitarle la pena de crecer sin un padre...

Pero estaba muy consciente de que el tiempo perdido no podría ser recuperado.

—Tomoya... Quiero hablar contigo y con tu mamá.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, primero debo agradecer la paciencia de aquellos que aún vienen y revisan a ver si a la desidiosa autora de este fic se le ha ocurrido alguna idea para subir y actualizar la vida de Hanamichi, Kaede, Hitomi y Tomoya.

En segundo lugar, me agrada que el trabajo tenga tanta aceptación. Y debo hacer público el siguiente anuncio cargado de gratitud: de no ser porque la maravillosa Sabrina-sama insistió tanto que hasta llegó a ser ella quien escribiera una continuación para el primer capítulo, nada de esto sería posible.

Ahora, quiero agradecer también a aquellas personas que, haciendo a un lado otras ocupaciones que pudieran tener, se han tomado el tiempo para dejar un review con algún comentario que me anime.

Ahora, como regalo para todos aquellos que se dieron por aludidos, quiero hacer público el siguiente anuncio: este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo de "Revivir el pasado". De ahora en adelante, de ustedes depende el futuro de los personajes. Desde hoy, están abiertos mis sentidos para recibir sugerencias sobre cómo quieren que termine el fic. Posteriormente, sabrán cuál ha sido el final elegido.

OJO: se aceptan ideas a partir de este punto: ¿qué ha ido a decirle a Tomoya Hanamichi?; ¿qué hará Haruko con respecto a su amor guardado hacia el pelirrojo?; ¿Hitomi estará dispuesta a compartir a su papi zorro?; ¿Tomoya podrá perdonar a su papá?; ¿habrá forma de que Kaede pueda ser un buen modelo para su único hijo biológico?... He aquí muchas preguntas, pero sé que a muchos se les ocurrirán otras más.

Ojalá no les parezca muy pretenciosa mi idea de aceptar sugerencias. Y han de saber que ya tengo algo planeado, pero me pareció una muestra de gratitud hacia los lectores hacer esto algo más interactivo y permitirles participar.

Nos veremos después.

Cuídense. Y, una vez más, GRACIAS por el apoyo que me han brindado en este trabajo.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11

**CAPÍTULO 11 **

Aparcó el auto frente a la residencia ya conocida. Sólo había estado ahí unas cuantas veces, pero fueron suficientes para memorizar el camino.

Kaede Rukawa, el inquebrantable, el fuerte y siempre seguro de sí mismo, por primera vez en su vida, estaba nervioso por una causa que no se relacionara con Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Había decidido visitar a Haruko y Tomoya con la intención de arreglar las relaciones que con ellos llevaba. Tenía la necesidad de resolver toda su vida antes de la cena con Hanamichi. No deseaba volver a mentirle o a faltar a alguna promesa. Y en serio estaba comprometido consigo mismo a no fallar a sus propios propósitos.

Llegó a la casa cerca de las tres treinta de la tarde.

Iba a presentarse ante Haruko y decirle que deseaba hablar con ella y con su hijo. Y era verdad. Tenía la determinación de disculparse con ella por enésima vez. A Tomoya iba a proponerle empezar de nuevo. Tratar de ser padre e hijo...

En el fondo, aunque Hitomi no lo supiera, una ráfaga de felicidad cruzó su existencia cuando se dio cuenta de que había engendrado un hijo tan parecido a él.

Incluso tenía planeado proponerles mudarse a una casa más grande y vivir juntos Haruko, Hitomi, Hanamichi, Tomoya y él. Si aceptaban, todos serían felices por fin.

Descendió del vehículo con su futuro fijo en su mente. Estaba seguro de que Haruko y Tomoya aceptarían. Se le hizo extraño que no hubiera movimiento dentro de la casa, pero aún así llamó a la puerta principal.

Se pegó al timbre como si en eso se le fuera la vida, pero se desanimó cuando nadie le había abierto tras media hora de tocar.

Tal vez salieron, se dijo. O tal vez regresarían pronto.

Consultó su reloj de pulso, que marcaba casi las cuatro. Hanamichi lo había citado a las ocho en el restaurante donde celebraron su último aniversario.

—Puedo esperar —suspiró, y volvió a entrar al auto.

* * *

Llevaba casi diez minutos de retraso. Hanamichi no era el hombre más puntual del mundo, pero Rukawa siempre se había jactado de poseer esa puntualidad inglesa que solía caracterizar a su familia. 

Por eso tuvo que pasarse una luz ámbar preventiva y un oficial le reprendió.

Y es que, tras esperar más de dos horas a que alguien llegara a la residencia Akagi y no obtener resultados, prefirió marcharse. Pero no recordó que su reloj estaba retrasado. Por eso había salido tarde.

Sin embargo, llegó sólo cinco minutos pasadas las ocho. Y Hanamichi aún no estaba ahí.

Le pidió al _maître_ que lo ubicara en la mesa que Hanamichi Sakuragi había reservado, y pidió un aperitivo mientras esperaba. Sólo diez minutos después de sentarse, divisa a Hanamichi envuelto en un traje gris y despeinado. Kaede se siente como en su primera cita, y no puede evitar que los nervios lo invadan.

—Lamento llegar tarde, Kaede.

—No importa, Hana.

Kaede lucía tan ansioso, que el pelirrojo se conmovió.

—Espero que no te importe —continúa Hanamichi aún sin sentarse—, pero invité a cenar a tres personas.

Y es entonces cuando Rukawa se percata de que está ubicado en una mesa para cinco.

—¿Tres personas?

Kaede no imagina siquiera quiénes podrían ser.

Pero se da cuanta sólo un par de segundos después, cuando ve entrar a Hitomi delante de Haruko Akagi, y, al final, Tomoya, aún reacio.

Kaede se retira de su lugar y se lo ofrece a Hitomi. Recorre una silla y, en un impulso que nunca creyó tener, le indica a Tomoya que puede sentarse ahí. Hanamichi se sentó a la izquierda de Hitomi, y ubicó a Haruko a su propia izquierda. Así, Rukawa queda entre Tomoya y Haruko.

Un camarero se acerca y les ofrece la carta. Hanamichi pide un momento para decidir qué van a cenar, y el mesero se retira un par de minutos.

—Hana... No me dijiste que pensabas invitarlos esta noche.

—Lo sé, Kaede, pero era necesario. Por la tarde hablé con ellos y es necesario que ahora todos hablemos contigo.

Rukawa los miró uno por uno. Y se decidió a hablar primero.

—Yo fui a buscarlos esta tarde, pero no los encontré —avisó, dirigiéndose a Haruko y a Tomoya.

—Salimos desde temprano con Hanamichi —explicó Haruko.

—Yo necesitaba hablar con ustedes —continuó Kaede—. En especial contigo, Tomoya.

El aludido miró a los ojos de su padre. Estaba sorprendido, puesto que no esperaba eso.

—Yo... Sé que actué mal por mucho tiempo —comenzó Rukawa—. Pero ahora que sé todo... Es difícil, Tomoya.

—No tiene que decir nada, señor Rukawa —dijo el muchacho. Y no lo dijo brusco, pero a Kaede le dolió—. Voy al sanitario.

Tomoya se levantó.

Rukawa miró a Hanamichi a los ojos, luego a Hitomi y a Haruko.

—Con permiso —se excusó, y siguió la misma dirección en que Tomoya se había retirado.

—Tal vez debería... —dijo Hitomi, mirándolos y con la intención de seguirlos.

—Déjalos, linda —recomendó Haruko. Hanamichi iba a hacerlo, pero la mujer se le adelantó.

* * *

—¿Tomoya? 

Todas las puertas de los sanitarios estaban cerradas, pero Kaede pudo verlos zapatos de Tomoya en uno de los cubículos.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Pero Tomoya no respondió.

—Esta tarde fui a tu casa para hacerlo a solas, pero los esperé dos horas y no llegaron.

Tomoya no emitía sonido alguno.

—No es necesario que hables, Tomoya, pero quiero que me escuches.

Al no escuchar una negativa, Kaede continuó.

—Quiero... ofrecerte disculpas por estos dieciséis años lejos de ti, Tomoya. No tengo justificación, pero créemelo: quiero solucionar las cosas contigo.

Kaede pensó que si se sinceraba por completo Tomoya querría escucharlo.

—Cuando empecé a salir con Hanamichi me sentí mal y frustrado, porque sabía que con él renunciaba a mi oportunidad de ser padre. No podría engendrar un hijo con la persona que amaba, pero luego eso se vio solucionado cuando adoptamos a Hitomi. Amo a Hitomi como no tienes idea, Tomoya, porque es mi hija. Pero hay un secreto que ni Hanamichi ni Hitomi saben, y que sólo quiero compartir contigo...

Tomoya abrió la puerta y salió del cubículo. Kaede se agachó un poco hasta quedar a la altura del muchacho.

—Me sentí desbordar de felicidad cuando supe que tenía un hijo legítimo... Y por eso quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, Tomoya... Tú eres parte de mí, y, ahora que sé de tu existencia, no podría ser feliz sabiendo que no me has perdonado.

Kaede miró a Tomoya: sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Por eso decidió continuar.

—Yo quería pedirles...

—El señor Sakuragi fue a hablar con nosotros esta tarde —interrumpió Tomoya—. Nos pidió a mi mamá y a mí que nos mudemos.

Kaede no pudo dar crédito a sus oídos¿qué Hanamichi les había pedido mudarse¿Acaso esa era su forma devolver a armonizar las cosas?

Kaede no supo qué decir. Eso era exactamente lo opuesto a lo que él quería pedirles. Y no quería que su hijo se alejara de él aún antes de conocerlo, de aprender a amarlo...

—No pueden, Tomoya...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... Porque eres mi hijo... Porque Hitomi te ama... Porque Hanamichi aún siente algo especial por tu madre...

Tomoya entristeció. No era eso lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—¿Sólo por eso?

Kaede lo miró a los ojos y comprendió todo.

—Y... Porque necesito que estés junto a mí. No puedo conocerte de la noche a la mañana. Quiero que me des una oportunidad para enorgullecerme de ti, para compartir tus logros... Quiero estar junto a ti. Quiero aprender a amarte como amo a Hitomi, y, si te vas, no podré hacerlo...

Rukawa, sin darse cuenta, dejó rodar una lágrima por su mejilla. Tomoya lloraba en silencio desde hacía un rato. Pero estaba inmóvil.

Sin saber por qué, Kaede sintió una enorme necesidad de abrazarlo. No para brindarle consuelo al muchacho, sino para sí mismo. Para sentir la calidez y cercanía de su hijo por primera vez...

* * *

Hanamichi, Haruko y Hitomi conversaban en la mesa. 

El camarero había vuelto tres o cuatro veces para tomar las órdenes, y parecía impacientarse lentamente.

—A mí me gustaría aceptar, pero Tomoya no ha querido decidir... —Haruko se interrumpió al ver aproximarse a Kaede detrás de Tomoya... abrazándolo por los hombros. Y Tomoya parecía aceptar el gesto.

A Haruko le entraron unas enormes ganas de llorar de felicidad, pero se contuvo por prudencia.

—El mesero está impaciente —comentó Hitomi una vez que su padre y su novio se sentaron en sus lugares—. Querrá ahorcar a papá cuando lo llame para ordenar.

El mesero se aproximó ante una seña de Hanamichi. Todos ordenaron y empezaron a cenar.

Una vez concluidos los alimentos, el pelirrojo inició la conversación que lo motivó a invitarlos a cenar a todos.

—Kaede... Como tal vez te habrá dicho Tomoya, esta tarde fui a hablar con él y con Haruko.

—Sí, ya me lo dijo...

—Haruko ya ha tomado una decisión, pero Tomoya se mostraba reacio aún...

—He decidido —intervino Tomoya— que mamá y yo aceptamos su propuesta, señor Sakuragi.

Kaede se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso me alegra mucho, Tomoya —sonrió el pelirrojo. Hitomi y Haruko parecieron concordar con él y sonrieron también.

—¿Cómo te atreviste, Hanamichi? —se exaltó Rukawa— ¿Aún después de decirme que querías que arregláramos todo esto¿Crees que alejándolo de mí las cosas se solucionarán?

—¿Alejándolo? —el pelirrojo parecía no entender de lo que hablaba su pareja.

—¿De qué hablas, papá? —preguntó Hitomi.

—Cuando al fin comprendo que necesito cerca de mi hijo,que Hitomi lo ama, que yo lo quiero... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Hanamichi?

Rukawa se había alterado. Más que molesto parecía triste. Comenzaba a alzar la voz y a llamar la atención del resto de los comensales.

Hitomi intentó tranquilizarlo, igual que Haruko y el mismo Tomoya. Hasta que Hanamichi se impuso y tomó la palabra.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Kaede. Pero yo en ningún momento intentaría alejar a Tomoya de ti o de Hitomi. Lo que yo les propuse fue que nos mudáramos juntos a una casa más grande, y así tú tendrías mayores oportunidades para conocerlo y nadie volvería a estar triste.

—¿Mudarnos juntos? —repitió Kaede incrédulo... ¡Pero si era justo lo que él había querido proponerles primero! Y Tomoya le había dicho que...

Rukawa miró al muchacho con unos ojos más amenazantes que cualquier cosa. Tomoya no aguantó ver tan furioso al siempre autocontrolado Kaede Rukawa, y estalló a carcajadas. Más tarde les explicó a los demás que le había dado la información incompleta a Kaede, y fue motivo de mucha risa.

Kaede, por otra parte, se sintió el ser más dichoso y afortunado del mundo, gracias a Hanamichi que lo conocía tanto que se anticipó a sus propias intenciones.

A la semana siguiente, Hanamichi y Rukawa a habían comprado una casa más grande, suficiente para todos. Quince días después de la cena, Haruko y Tomoya vivían con Hanamichi, Kaede y Hitomi.

Y, aunque parezca _cliché_, todos vivieron felices para siempre.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Nota finalde la autora:**

Y este es otro ciclo cerrado.

Por fin he logrado concluir este fic que me dio tanto gusto ver andar con la ayuda de Sabrina-sama...

Y pensar que yo iba a dejarlo en el primer capítulo...

Por eso he decidido dedicárselo íntegro a ella, al menos la parte que yo escribí, porque sin su ayuda se habría permanecido en un conato. Y no hubiera pasado de ahí.

Ojalá les guste cómo quedó.

Y, si desean una continuación con la participación de algún otro personaje, sólo dejen un review y veremos qué puede hacerse.

GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS QUIENES LEYERON Y ESTÁN REVISANDO ESTA NOTA FINAL.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12

CAPÍTULO 12 

—¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! —se disculpaba la mujer. Lo hacía sin cesar. No había sido su intención.

—¡No, Haruko! No te preocupes. Nosotros no debimos —le respondió el pelirrojo completamente ruborizado.

Rukawa sólo observaba.

Esa era la tercera vez, en los seis meses que llevaban de vivir juntos, que Haruko entraba a la cocina sin querer mientras Kaede y Hanamichi se "demostraban su amor" sobre el lavaplatos.

Cuando eso sucedía, Haruko se apenaba tanto que se encerraba en su habitación o inventaba alguna salida.

Y no se le volvía a ver en el resto del día.

—Es la tercera vez —dijo Rukawa después de que Haruko se marchara. Esta vez, la excusa fue una visita a su hermano y su cuñada, que vivían en la misma casa que ella antes de que Rukawa les pidiera vivir todos en la misma residencia.

—Fue nuestra culpa —respondió el pelirrojo caminando por la sala de estar. Kaede lo miraba—. Nosotros prometimos reservarnos y sólo hacerlo en el dormitorio.

Kaede reconoció que era la verdad.

Cuando consiguieron la enorme casa con habitaciones de sobra, la única regla entre ellos había sido que las escenas no aptas para los niños, como Haruko las había llamado, deberían ser permitidas sólo dentro de los dormitorios correspondientes.

—Haruko ha cumplido su parte del trato —reconoció Hanamichi.

—Porque no ha conocido a nadie con quien romper las reglas —murmuró Kaede. Rió imperceptiblemente.

Si bien había aprendido a tolerar a Haruko, y hasta la consideraba como una hermana menor, no era santa de su devoción. Era como su hermana molesta.

—Como sea —continuó Hanamichi—. O aprendemos a controlarnos o conseguimos un novio para Haruko.

Hanamichi se detuvo ante su propio comentario. Kaede tomaba muy en serio todo lo que él decía.

—¿Qué te parece Hideoki? —preguntó Kaede con gesto pensativo— Es un hombre serio. No está casado. Yo pienso que sería bueno.

—¡No era en serio eso de conseguirle novio, Kaede! —exclamó el pelirrojo— Nosotros debemos aprender a controlarnos... Además Hideoki tiene veintisiete años.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Es como diez años menor. Y aún le gustan los videojuegos.

—¿Y qué tal Nobunaga?

—Está casado.

—¿Mitsui sigue en Japón?

—Está saliendo con Kogure.

—Miyagi se casó con Ayako, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—¿El capitán Akagi estará saliendo con alguien?

—¡Akagi es su hermano!

Hanamichi se había desesperado. Al parecer, Rukawa haría lo posible por buscarle un novio a Haruko.

—¡No vamos a buscarle novio a Haruko! —gritó el pelirrojo, y un grito interrumpió su rabieta.

—¡Ya llegamos!

Era Hitomi. Ella y Tomoya regresaban de la escuela.

—Hablaremos más tarde —murmuró el pelirrojo mirando a su pareja.

oooooooooo

El domingo era algo así como el día familiar.

Todos despertaban después de las ocho de la mañana.

Era el único día que Hitomi y Tomoya preparaban el desayuno para sus padres. Después, salían a caminar al parque o al centro comercial y comían fuera.

Por la tarde, Tomoya invitaba a Hitomi a algún sitio. Haruko ordenaba la casa. Y Hanamichi y Kaede hacían las compras de la semana.

Desde un par de meses atrás, habían adoptado la costumbre de jugar básquetbol en una cancha cercana a la casa. El equipo ganador siempre era el de Rukawa.

Y justo ese domingo tenían planeado hacer lo mismo que siempre.

Haruko fue la primera en despertar. Abrió su ventana y miró la hermosa mañana que lucía. Hacía mucho calor. Era el mes de mayo.

Como una ráfaga, recordó que el cumpleaños de Hitomi sería dos semanas después. Pensó que, si Hanamichi y Kaede se habían esforzado tanto en una fiesta divertida para el cumpleaños de Tomoya, cuatro meses atrás, ella quería hacer algo lindo por Hitomi. Así que bajó a la cocina metida en sus pensamientos.

Se sirvió una taza de café y esperó a que los demás despertaran. Y Hitomi fue la segunda.

—Buenos días, Haruko-san —sonrió la muchacha. Aún vestía la ropa de dormir. Ni Haruko ni Kaede ni Hanamichi lo sabían, pero ella se cambiaba hasta que Tomoya despertaba y la veía. Una noche, él le había confesado que le encantaba verla con ropa de dormir, y desde ese día Hitomi le daba gusto.

—Hola, Hitomi-chan. ¿Dormiste bien?

—De maravilla.

Hitomi hurgó entre la alacena y los gabinetes dándose una idea de lo que esa mañana prepararían ella y su novio.

—Hitomi-chan... Estaba pensando en que tu cumpleaños está cerca.

—Sí, Haruko-san —sonrió la aludida, como sintiéndose orgullosa—. Cumpliré diecisiete.

—¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos algo especial?

—Mmmm... Papá me ha preguntado lo mismo. No sé qué me gustaría y le prometí que lo pensaría.

—¡BUENOS DÍAS! —escucharon a Tomoya. A veces era más escandaloso que Hanamichi— Qué hermosa visión encontrarme con las dos mujeres que más quiero en el mundo —sonrió el muchacho besando a su madre en la mejilla. Hubiera querido hacer lo mismo con Hitomi, pero sabía que sería motivo de desconfianza.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a preparar el desayuno.

Haruko se disculpó y subió a cambiarse de ropa.

Hitomi y Tomoya estuvieron solos menos de diez minutos porque Hanamichi y Kaede bajaron listos para desayunar muy rápido. No lo admitirían, pero ninguno de los dos quería dejar que Hitomi y Tomoya estuvieran a solas mucho tiempo. Ambos desconfiaban de las hormonas de dos chicos muy responsables. No querían arriesgarlos a un futuro como el de Haruko. Ella misma estaba de acuerdo con ellos, y ayudaba eficientemente en la tarea de mantenerlos vigilados.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Hitomi y Tomoya se excusaron y se dirigieron a cambiarse. Era el día familiar e irían al parque todos juntos.

—¿Recuerdan a Sato Takeshi? —preguntó Kaede encendiendo la televisión. Quiso parecer casual y sintonizó el canal de las caricaturas matutinas. Lo cierto era que toda la noche había estado buscando entre sus conocidos a uno apto para conquistar a Haruko. Y Takeshi Sato le había parecido ideal. Después de todo, tenía cuarenta años, estaba divorciado y era uno de los abastecedores de sus tiendas deportivas.

—¿Sato? —murmuró Haruko.

—¿Sato? —Hanamichi hizo eco. Sabía las intenciones de Kaede y no le gustaron.

—Esta semana me llamó. Dijo algo de una promoción de la fábrica, y que quería hablar con nosotros acerca de ampliar las cantidades distribuidas en nuestras sucursales.

Hanamichi iba a desmentirlo, pero él mismo escuchó la llamada entera. Lo de la promoción era cierto, y lo de las intenciones de Sato también.

—Pienso que podríamos invitarlo a cenar. Así Hitomi y Tomoya también empezarán a involucrarse en estas cosas, ¿no?

Hanamichi no contestó.

—Y creo que tú también deberías estar al tanto de estas cosas, Haruko.

La aludida se sorprendió. Hanamichi en alguna ocasión le había ofrecido un empleo alto en la administración de la cadena. Pero ella había declinado la oferta.

Haruko lo pensó. Se sentía mal de que no la dejaran trabajar. Hanamichi le había ofrecido empleos sólo porque no quería que se aburriera, nunca para colaborar con el gasto familiar. Si empezaba a involucrarse en los asuntos de las tiendas, al menos podría ayudar cuando Hanamichi o Kaede no pudieran hacerlo.

—Sería una buena idea, Kaede —dijo ella.

En ese momento Hitomi bajó, seguida de Tomoya.

—¿Vamos al parque? —preguntó Hanamichi. Se estaba desesperando con la idea de Kaede.

—Subiré por mi bolso —dijo Haruko.

El pelirrojo iba a reclamar, pero la presencia de Hitomi y Tomoya lo detuvo.

En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—¡Yo abro! —se ofreció Hitomi, y Tomoya la siguió.

Escuchó que sus padres murmuraban algo pero no les dio importancia. Se acercó a la puerta y sintió a Tomoya tras ella. Cuando abrió, se topó con un hombre un poco más alto que Haruko, de ojos oscuros y cabello negro, peinado hacia atrás.

—¡TÍO YOUHEI! —gritó abrazándolo.

Tomoya no lo reconoció, pero el grito de Hitomi llamó la atención de Hanamichi y Kaede, que se dirigieron a la entrada de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede, Hitomi? —preguntó Kaede, mirando a su hija abrazando a ese hombre con cariño, y el hombre le correspondía el abrazo.

Volteó a ver a Hanamichi, pero lo notó con los ojos bien abiertos. Entonces comprendió que el pelirrojo le explicaría lo que sucedía.

—¿Cómo estás, pequeña? —dijo el hombre mirando a Hitomi con una sonrisa casi fraternal— Creo que no es necesario preguntarlo: la última vez que te vi apenas alcanzabas la mesa del comedor, y ahora estás casi tan alta como yo. Y estás preciosa también.

La chica sonrió y volvió a abrazar al hombre.

Cuando se hubo separado nuevamente, se dirigió a sus padres:

—¡Papá, papá! ¿Ya vieron? ¡Es el tío Youhei!

Entonces Kaede reconoció al hombre: era Youhei Mito, el mejor amigo de Hanamichi. La última vez que lo habían visto fue cuando Hitomi tenía ocho años.

Kaede no era un ser sociable. Y nunca le simpatizaron los amigos de su pelirrojo. Pero Youhei... Youhei no era un bocafloja como los demás. Youhei era el amigo confiable que siempre estaba ahí, tendiendo una mano. Incluso fue Youhei quien apoyó a Hanamichi cuando ellos empezaron su relación.

Y qué decir de lo que tenía con Hitomi...

Youhei no se había casado ni tenía novia. Tuvo sólo una en la preparatoria, pero terminó con ella en cuanto Haruko mandó al diablo al pelirrojo.

Cuando Hitomi cumplió ocho años, Youhei se marchó a vivir a Osaka, con una oferta de trabajo muy prometedora.

Y desde entonces no lo habían vuelto a ver.

—¡YOUHEI! —Hanamichi corrió a abrazar a su amigo. Lo levantó del suelo sin querer.

—¡A mí también me alegra verte, Hana!

Ambos reían y se abrazaban emocionados.

—Hola —Rukawa extendió la mano.

—Hola, Rukawa —respondió Youhei, respondiendo al gesto.

Kaede le estaba profundamente agradecido. Siempre supo que, si Youhei no lo hubiera apoyado, Hanamichi no habría tenido el valor de amarlo como lo amaba.

—Ya estoy lista —anunció Haruko, descendiendo por las escaleras con su bolso en las manos.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con Youhei Mito, su antiguo compañero... Y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—Hola, Haruko-chan —dijo el hombre. Le sonrió como sólo él lo hacía.

—Hola, Youhei...

Haruko no supo qué hacer. Sus piernas respondieron poco a poco y se acercó al grupo. Iba a decir algo, pero la voz de Hitomi la interrumpió.

—Él es mi tío Youhei, Tomoya.

—Mi nombre es Akagi Tomoya, mucho gusto.

Mito escuchó con atención y el apellido lo hizo imaginar cosas.

—¿Akagi? —repitió incrédulo— ¿Eres hijo el capitán Gorila?

—¿De quién? —el muchacho se sorprendió.

—Es mi hijo, Youhei —interrumpió Haruko.

Mito sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—¿Hijo de Haruko? —se dirigió al pelirrojo. Sólo Hanamichi le explicaría con paciencia y lujo de detalles.

—Es una larga historia, amigo. ¿Quieres pasar?

El recién llegado tomó su equipaje y se introdujo a la residencia. Tenía mucho qué hacer en el tiempo que estuviera en Kanagawa.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	14. CAPÍTULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

El hombre bostezó por enésima vez, contemplando el techo blanco de la habitación que sería suya durante los próximos dos meses. Ese era el tiempo que pasaría en Kanagawa. Había vuelto porque la firma de abogados a la que pertenecía había decidido que era muy bueno, pero que no había descansado en cuatro años, y que ya era justo que tomara unas vacaciones. Así que tenía dos largos meses para descansar. Lo primero que pensó fue en hospedarse en un hotel y visitar a Hanamichi la semana siguiente, pero en las fechas en que arreglaba el viaje recordó el cambio de domicilio de su amigo. Así que decidió sorprender a la familia.

Hanamichi, por supuesto, no pudo permitir que su mejor amigo desde la preparatoria tuviera que quedarse en un hotel, habiendo habitaciones de sobra en aquella enorme casa. Y así, sin siquiera consultarlo con el resto de los habitantes, le ofreció vivienda gratuita a Youhei.

El acto no molestó a nadie, pero sí logró inquietar a Haruko.

—¿Cómo nunca me enteré? —se preguntó Youhei en voz alta sin dejar de mirar el techo.

Se recriminó: ¿cómo nunca lo supo? Si por algo Hanamichi y Haruko habían terminado tan drásticamente.

Su historia era algo extraña. Primero, se enamoró de la chica que su mejor amigo pretendía. No se atrevió a decirlo, pero no por cobardía, sino por respeto. Luego, cuando terminaron, en lugar de buscar una oportunidad con ella, se propuso ayudar a su amigo a recuperarse, y estuvo con él en todo momento olvidándose de su propia felicidad. Cuando quiso buscar a Haruko, ella había abandonado la universidad y Hanamichi iniciaba una relación con Rukawa, en Estados Unidos.

Youhei hizo un recuento mental de su vida: antes de concluir la preparatoria, inició una relación con Saori Midorikawa, una vecina que decía estar enamorada de él desde la secundaria. Duraron algunos años, pero Mito la mandó al demonio en cuanto Haruko dejó a Hanamichi. Luego, tras graduarse de la carrera de Leyes, se trasladó a Osaka y se unió a un importante despacho jurídico. Desde ese entonces sólo se había comunicado con Hanamichi por correo electrónico, cartas y esporádicas llamadas telefónicas.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, despierto, a unos cuantos metros de la habitación de Haruko Akagi… Sí: la chica que le había robado el sueño desde que la conociera, y a quien no se le había acercado por respeto a su mejor amigo… Salvo en una ocasión…

Como fuera, en ese momento él, Youhei Mito, estaba muy cerca de Haruko, respirando el mismo aire que ella, compartiendo la misma casa, y conviviendo con las mismas personas…

Tantos pensamientos le ahuyentaron el sueño.

Sintió deseos de beber agua, pero un ruido en su estómago le indicó que, ya que bajaría a la cocina, podía aprovechar para prepararse un bocadillo. Así que salió de la habitación con mucho sigilo. Bajó la escalera tratando de adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad, y logró llegar a la cocina sin tropezar con nada. Pero, al entrar, le sorprendió encontrar a otra persona antes que él.

—Buenas noches, Tomoya… —saludó un poco apenado. De todos los habitantes de esa enorme casa, Tomoya era quien menos tenía que ver con él.

—Oh, Mito-san…

—Yo… Sólo vine a tomar agua…

—Adelante —dijo Tomoya, haciéndose a un lado y dejándole el camino libre al invitado.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Youhei bebió su agua sin decir nada, y Tomoya mordía una galleta sin mucha convicción.

De pronto, el hombre mayor volteó a mirar al muchacho. Si no mal recordaba, Hanamichi le había dicho que apenas había cumplido los diecisiete. Era un buen chico, y quería a Hitomi como nadie.

Y Youhei no pudo evitar mirarlo con detenimiento. Contempló sus facciones, y sintió calosfríos cuando creyó estar viendo a Rukawa de nuevo cuando lo conocieron en Shohoku. Pero Tomoya no era completamente idéntico a Rukawa… Sus ojos eran más oscuros… Sí: era eso… Eso, y la mirada cálida y cómplice de Haruko… A excepción de aquello, parecía un clon de Kaede.

Tomoya se sintió un poco inquieto ante la insistente mirada de aquél hombre que apenas había conocido.

—Disculpe, Mito-san…

Youhei tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

—¿Sí, Tomoya?

—No sé por qué me mira tanto…

Youhei sintió la necesidad de decirle que contemplaba en él los ojos de Haruko, pero no deseaba ganárselo como enemigo al primer instante.

—Sólo notaba el asombroso parecido que tienes con Rukawa.

El muchacho asintió, aunque no lo creyó del todo. Y decidió que era hora de volver a dormir.

—Me retiro, Mito-san. Buenas noches.

Youhei iba a detenerlo.

—Tomoya-kun, espera —el muchacho se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina, y volteó a mirar al hombre—. Llámame Youhei —sonrió.

—Hasta mañana… Youhei-san… —y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de tener casi cuarenta años, Kaede Rukawa aún gustaba de poseer una buena condición física. Por eso no le costaba levantarse a las cinco de la mañana, salir a trotar algunos kilómetros, volver a casa y darse una ducha para acurrucarse entre las sábanas junto a Hanamichi hasta las ocho de la mañana.

En esa ocasión, como de costumbre, se preparó en silencio para que nadie en la casa despertara.

Pero, al bajar la escalera y pasar por el comedor, casi le da un infarto al descubrir a Haruko entre la oscuridad y despierta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó a la mujer, rogando porque ella no hubiera visto la cara de risa que él de seguro había puesto.

—Yo… No podía dormir —le respondió ella, acercándosele un poco—. Creo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

Rukawa se preguntó por qué podría estar nerviosa. Y lo primero que le llegó a la cabeza fue la presencia del amigo de Hanamichi. En preparatoria, cuando aún tenía celos de ella por estar con el pelirrojo, le gustaba pensar que entre Youhei y Haruko había algo a escondidas del pobre Hanamichi. Pero lo ignoró.

—No hagas caso —le recomendó—. Seguro es por la cena con Sato.

Luego de eso, se despidió y se dirigió a su rutina de cada mañana, no sin antes recomendarle a Haruko que se fuera a dormir un poco más.

Pero Haruko no pudo hacerlo, porque con todo el alboroto de la llegada de Youhei, incluso había olvidado que habría una cena con ese tal Takeshi Sato, el proveedor. Y ella debía estar presente.

—Si no conociera a Rukawa, pensaría que quiere presentarnos con otras intenciones —y rió mentalmente. Imaginar a Rukawa de casamentero era como esperar que Hanamichi fuera tímido y reservado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Residencia Sakuragi-Rukawa. Haruko Akagi al habla —respondió la mujer. Y en su oído sintió muy cerca la seductora voz de un hombre que le pidió hablar con Rukawa—. Un momento.

Ligeramente ruborizada, la mujer le acercó el teléfono a Kaede.

—Es ese tal Takeshi Sato, Kaede.

El aludido sonrió y no dudó en posponer unos minutos el arreglo del inventario que realizaba en la computadora.

—¿Sato? Me alegra escucharte —Kaede miró de reojo a Haruko—. Hanamichi y yo estábamos pensando que nos interesa mucho esa promoción de la que nos hablaste el mes pasado… ¿Qué tal si hablamos?... Podemos cenar esta semana… Claro, el viernes estará bien.

Después de una muy breve despedida, Kaede devolvió el aparato telefónico a su lugar.

—El viernes cenaremos —anunció a Haruko.

—¿Vendrá aquí?

—Sí. Y necesito que estés aquí.

—Claro, Kaede. Le avisaré a Hanamichi.

—No. Yo me encargaré. Además debe decirle a Youhei que entretenga a los chicos.

Haruko asintió. Aunque no comprendía la actitud de Rukawa, puesto que nunca le había gustado que los socios o compañeros de trabajo entraran en su casa. Y menos hacer que sus hijos se fueran para recibir a alguno de los proveedores. Pero Kaede debía tener un motivo poderoso, y ella no lo rebatiría.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¿Puedes creer que me dejó esperando tanto tiempo fuera del cine? —exclamó Hitomi— Luego argumentó que yo había tenido la culpa, y llegamos tarde a la película.

Youhei soltó una carcajada divertida. Imaginar a Tomoya ofreciéndole repetidas disculpas a Hitomi se le hizo de lo más divertido.

—Ya te lo expliqué, Hitomi-chan: me quedé dormido antes de la cita porque estaba muy nervioso y no pude dormir la noche anterior.

Y Youhei volvió a reír.

—Antes di que llegué.

Y el hombre de cabello negro no pudo comprender cómo decidió alejarse de Hitomi por un estúpido despacho jurídico.

La chica, desde que sus padres la adoptaron, fue su adoración. Tan elocuente, vivaz y despierta… ¿Cómo no quererla de inmediato?

Los tres recorrían el parque, puesto que los habían sacado de casa por unas cuatro horas, tiempo que, aproximadamente, tardarían en arreglar el trato de las promociones para las tiendas del deporte en el centro de Kanagawa.

En un tramo Youhei se quedó atrás con la intención de contemplar a Hitomi y Tomoya caminar juntos… Le dio mucha nostalgia, puesto que él trataba con igual respeto a su novia Saori en preparatoria, e igual le hubiera gustado cuidar de Haruko si la oportunidad se le hubiera presentado.

Pero el tiempo no podía retroceder.

—¡Tío Youhei! —el grito de Hitomi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Ya voy —y se encaminó a donde estaban—. Oigan, ¿qué tal si les invito unos helados?

Los dos chicos aceptaron felices. Y se dirigieron a la nevería que divisaron más cercana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cena se había desarrollado tranquila.

Hanamichi servía el café en el juego de porcelana que la madre de Rukawa les había obsequiado.

Pero algo no le gustaba.

Takeshi Sato nunca le había inspirado confianza.

Él no estaba seguro de si era esa sonrisa que le parecía falsa, o la mirada de comadreja astuta, o el hecho de que se había divorciado tres veces ya antes de cumplir cuarenta y dos.

Pero para nada le hubiera parecido, jamás, un prospecto para estar cerca de su hija.

Kaede siempre decía que era un hombre responsable y trabajador, pero a él no le agradaba. Y no estaba seguro de esa idea de presentarlo con Haruko para que se entendieran y algún día intentaran tener una relación.

Algo dentro de él le decía que ese hombre no debía entrar en su casa…

Pero Rukawa era el ser más obstinado del mundo. Y nadie lo haría rendirse en esa empresa.

—Hanamichi, déjame ayudarte —Haruko lo interrumpió, entrando a la cocina—. Kaede piensa que has tardado mucho sirviendo el café.

La mujer le sonrió, y Hanamichi se sintió extrañamente culpable.

—Yo lo llevaré —se ofreció ella, cargando la charola con tazas y una jarra humeante de café—. ¿Vienes?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

—En un momento, Haruko.

—No tardes.

Y algo en su cabeza siguió gritándole que permitirle a ese hombre acercarse a su familia era el peor error que podía cometer…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Un capítulo relativamente corto, sin mucha emoción, pero que me está abriendo camino para la idea enferma y depresiva que tengo en mi cabecita… Jajajajaja…**

**Bueno, como ya sabemos todos el fic está dedicado a Sabrina, con la esperanza de que continúe _Familia_ y que _Revivir el pasado_** **le agrade.**

**Y probablemente, será lo último que actualice en varios días… ¡PORQUE VUELVO A LA ESCUELA A LAS SIETE TREINTA DE ESTA MAÑANA! Y faltan quince minutos para la una… Así que debo tratar de dormir. Aunque no creo lograrlo, porque estoy nerviosa y emocionada: MI PRIMERA CLASE ES MAQUINARIA AGRÍCOLA 1, y es la materia que más he esperado desde que entré a la Universidad.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos, Xoco.**


	15. CAPÍTULO 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Hitomi dio otro sorbo al vaso.

Ella y Tomoya caminaban por el parque. Era sábado y acababan de salir del cine.

—¿Te gustó la película? —escuchó que le preguntaba su novio.

—Fue entretenida —respondió ella, y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Tomoya… ¿Sabes que día es mañana?

—Sábado.

La chica se molestó, pero intentó ocultarlo.

—Sí. Es sábado.

Tomoya sonrió divertido. Reconoció que la chica no era buena para mentir.

—Y cumplimos ocho meses de novios, ¿no?

Y Hitomi sonrió ampliamente, apretando su mano un poco más.

—Pensé que lo olvidarías.

—¿Cómo olvidar el día en que estuve más nervioso que nunca? Sin mencionar que casi tiro tus libros y caigo sobre ti.

Hitomi recordó el momento que Tomoya le describía.

—¿Te gustaría que saliéramos a cenar?

—¿Comida rápida? ¡Por supuesto!

Ambos se miraron con infinita ternura. Caminaron varios minutos más, siendo observados por los transeúntes. En un punto se detuvieron y Hitomi se acercó a Tomoya.

Con mucho amor, se besaron delicadamente.

—Me gusta cuando haces eso —susurró Hitomi.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó el chico, mirándola mientras ella escondía el rostro en su pecho.

—Que… me beses —dijo ella. Tomoya no necesitó verla para saber que estaba sonrojada.

—Pero si fuiste tú quien me besó a mi, Hitomi-chan —respondió él, causando el rápido enojo en la muchacha.

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

—Claro que no —dijo el chico, besándola otra vez—. Pero me encanta hacer esto…

Y ella se sintió invadida por la ternura que irradiaba la mirada de él.

Continuaron su camino, tomados de la mano.

—Tu mamá estará preocupada porque no hemos llegado —dijo Hitomi.

—No creo —respondió el muchacho con algo de molestia en la voz—. Desde que sale con ese amigo de papá está con él mucho tiempo. Si no he perdido la cuenta, en esta semana han salido cuatro veces.

—Y se conocieron a penas la semana pasada…

El chico suspiró. Sentía que su madre estaba alejándose de él.

—Esto se le pasará… Además él no me simpatiza —afirmó Tomoya.

Hitomi no quiso decírselo, pero, internamente, a ella tampoco le inspiraba confianza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡YA LLEGAMOS! —anunció Tomoya, en tanto él y Hitomi se descalzaban en la entrada.

Ninguno de los dos lo sospechó sino hasta que llegaron a la sala: ahí estaba ese sujeto que salía con Haruko desde una semana atrás.

—Tomoya, Hitomi… Me alegra que estén aquí —los recibió Haruko, levantándose y situándose tras Tomoya.

—Hola, mamá —saludó, dándole un beso en la mejilla e intentando no mirar a Sato—. Papá —se dirigió a Rukawa, que estaba presente. Eso se le hizo raro desde el principio, puesto que Kaede no era de los que disfrutaban atender a las visitas—. Señor Sato —el muchacho hizo una reverencia muy ligera ante el sujeto.

—Buenas noches —saludó Hitomi dirigiéndose a los tres, y luego miró a Rukawa—. ¿Y papá?

—Salió a caminar con tu tío, Hitomi —respondió.

—Buenas noches, chicos —Takeshi Sato correspondió al saludo de los muchachos, levantándose y acercándose a ellos. Ni a Tomoya ni a Hitomi les agradó que pusiera más atención en ésta última, y menos que tratar de tomar su mano para saludarla.

Pero a Haruko y a Kaede parecía no molestarles que un desconocido tuviera tantas libertades hacia ella.

La chica hizo una reverencia y se disculpó, siendo seguida por Tomoya y ambos dirigiéndose a la habitación de él.

Hitomi hubiera querido que Hanamichi estuviera en casa, o su tío Youhei, para no tener que estar presente. Pero se sintió aliviada cuando su padre no le pidió permanecer con ellos.

—Discúlpalos, Sato —inquirió Rukawa en cuanto escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la habitación—. Son jóvenes. Debes recordar cómo es eso…

—Estar enamorado es hermoso a esa edad —continuó Haruko con cierto dejo de nostalgia en la voz.

—Oh, por supuesto —respondió el invitado—. Ambos son jóvenes y con toda la vida por delante. El chico es saludable y ella muy hermosa… Hacen una linda pareja…

Los tres rieron jocosamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche, y el pelirrojo aún no tenía deseos de volver a casa.

Youhei, inseparable como siempre, permanecía sentado a su derecha en esa banca polvorienta del parque. A él tampoco le agradaba el hombre que ahora, en apariencia, cortejaba a Haruko.

—Yo no me explico cómo se les ocurrió presentar a Haruko con ese sujeto…

—Fue idea de Kaede, Youhei.

Al hombre le sorprendió la declaración de su amigo. Nunca en la vida se habría imaginado a Kaede Rukawa de casamentero.

—No me explico cómo se le ocurrió.

Y Hanamichi se sintió invadido por un terrible sentimiento de culpa.

—Debo confesarte que, en el fondo de todo, la culpa es mía…

—¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa, Hanamichi?

Y el pelirrojo tuvo que explicarle todo el embrollo que dio origen al entusiasmo por parte de Rukawa ante la idea de que Haruko tuviera novio.

—¿Y de eso se trataba?

Sakuragi asintió.

—Pudieron habérmelo dicho a mí… —murmuró sin darse cuenta, con mucha tristeza, pero Hanamichi lo entendió a la perfección.

—¿A qué te refieres, Youhei?

Y Mito se reprendió mentalmente: ¿cómo había sido capaz de callar aquello tantos años, y enterar a su mejor amigo por mero accidente?

—¿Yo?... No, a nada, Hanamichi… —trató de negar, pero la expresión de su amigo le hizo entender que de nada serviría evadirlo: era hora de hablar— Yo… Siempre estuve enamorado de Haruko, Hanamichi…

Youhei lo admitió con verdadera vergüenza.

—¡¿QUÉ!

Y Sakuragi no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Es la verdad… Y no me enorgullece admitirlo, amigo…

—Youhei… Habla claro.

Y el invitado le explicó de su amor secreto desde los dieciséis años, de sus intentos fallidos por olvidarla, de su doloroso sufrimiento cuando tuvo que marcharse… Y de todo lo que había callado desde los dieciséis años.

—¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada, Youhei?

—Porque tú la amabas… Y yo no habría soportado ser causante de tu infelicidad, Hana…

El pelirrojo se sintió miserable: siempre preocupándose por él mismo… Y ni siquiera supo ver que Youhei, su mejor amigo, sufría mucho más que él…

—¿Por qué los chicos no me hablaron de eso?

—Takamiya, Okusu y Noma no lo sabían.

—Fui muy tonto… —se lamentó el pelirrojo.

—Hay una cosa más, Hanamichi —continuó Youhei imprimiendo algo de culpabilidad en su tono: esa sería la primera vez que dijera aquello.

El pelirrojo lo miró con muchas dudas en el rostro.

—Ella y yo… Nos besamos una vez…

—¿Cuando era mi novia?

—No… Yo no me hubiera atrevido… Fue después de que te marchaste del baile… —Youhei hizo memoria y trató de hilar los cabos sueltos con toda la información que ya tenía— Supongo que fue después de que te fuiste y antes de que estuviera con Rukawa en el vestidor…

—¿Se besaron?

—Para ese entonces yo sabía que me iría a Osaka a terminar la universidad, y no quería irme sin que ella supiera lo que yo sentía… Traté de hablar con ella los días posteriores, antes de irme, pero también a mí me alejó…

Mito estaba abatido. No sabía por qué se lo había ocultado tantos años al pelirrojo, y mucho menos entendía por qué se lo estaba confesando todo en ese momento. Pero en su alma sintió que se libraba de kilos y kilos de peso que guardaba en culpa.

Hanamichi nunca supo todo aquello. Y se sintió muy mal al enterarse. ¿Cómo pudo Youhei hacerle eso…?

—¿Cómo te atreviste…? —le preguntó con frialdad. Su tono emulaba perfectamente el de Rukawa.

—Perdóname, Hanamichi. Pero no podía decírtelo en esos momentos…

—No entiendo cómo te atreviste a ocultarme algo así, Youhei… ¿Y decías que yo era tu amigo?

Youhei se sentía mal. Pero peor era cómo Hanamichi le hablaba con dolor en la voz.

—Yo… No quería lastimarte, Hanamichi. hubiera sido muy duro para ti saber que estaba enamorado de ella…

—¡NO! —lo calló el pelirrojo— ¡NO ENTIENDES!

El pelinegro de verdad no entendía.

—¿Cómo pudiste ocultar todo eso, Youhei? ¡Yo era tu amigo, y no me lo dijiste! —Hanamichi hablaba porque sabía que Youhei no entendía de lo que él estaba dolido— Si me lo hubieras dicho yo te habría ayudado, Youhei… Pude haberte sido útil… No debiste haber callado ese amor…

—Hanamichi… —Youhei, sorprendido, empezaba a comprender.

—Yo no hubiera sido capaz de meterme entre una chica y tú, amigo. Debiste habérmelo dicho… No fue justo, Youhei…

Mito se sintió inmensamente feliz al comprender qué clase de amigo era Sakuragi.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso por mí, Youhei?

El pelirrojo miraba a su amigo con gratitud. Con mucha gratitud. No cabía duda: Youhei era más que un hermano para él. Guardó ese amor hacia Haruko sólo para que él pudiera ser feliz con ella…

Hanamichi no pudo contenerse más, y se abrazó a Youhei. Éste le correspondió, y los dos permanecieron en silencio largo rato, alumbrados por los rayos tenues de la luna menguante.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era casi media noche cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Sato se había marchado hacía un par de horas. Ni Hitomi ni Tomoya habían vuelto a bajar de sus habitaciones. Haruko dijo que los esperaría también, pero se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

Kaede Rukawa, sentado en el sillón favorito del pelirrojo, los vio entrar en la penumbra de la noche.

—Con cuidado —escuchó susurrar a Hanamichi—. Hitomi y Tomoya deben estar dormidos ya…

Kaede encendió la luz desde su posición, y los miró adaptarse a la claridad artificial.

—Kaede… No sabía que estarías despierto —se sorprendió el pelirrojo. Youhei lo miró sin decir nada.

—Los esperábamos hace rato —dijo, no evitando despertar a Haruko.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la mujer, restregándose los ojos— ¡Hanamichi, Youhei! —despertó del todo— Tardaron mucho.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó Mito, antes de que alguien culpara a Hanamichi— Nos quedamos charlando en el parque y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora. Fue mi culpa.

Rukawa, ante las palabras de Youhei, no pudo objetar nada.

Sabía que no tenía por qué preocuparse, pero no podía evitarlo… El sólo pensar que alguien podría alejarlo nuevamente de su pelirrojo lo hacía rabiar.

—Vamos a dormir todos… Mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

Tras lo dicho, cada quien se dirigió a su habitación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las cinco de la mañana. El alba ni siquiera había despuntado, pero Tomoya Akagi Rukawa ya se encontraba de pie.

Caminaba sigilosamente por el pasillo, cuidando de no despertar a nadie en el resto de la casa.

Sabía que, si su madre, su padre, Hanamichi o hasta Youhei, lo sorprendían escabulléndose a escondidas hasta la habitación de su novia, lo reprenderían y lo castigarían. Pero el riesgo valía la pena tan sólo por verla sonreír al ser él quien le diera su primer regalo de cumpleaños.

Tocó muy suavemente la puerta, rogando al Cielo para que la chica lo escuchara.

—Hitomi… ¿Estás despierta?

Esperó respuesta. Pero, al no recibirla, abrió la puerta con sigilo.

Se adentró en la habitación.

Ese lugar le gustaba mucho. Porque todo ahí dentro era parte de Hitomi.

Llegó junto a la cama y la contempló: la chica estaba dormida. Le gustaba mirarla. Y esa madrugada lucía tan apacible…

Al sentir la insistente mirada, la chica despertó poco a poco.

—Mmmm… ¿To… Tomoya? —se sorprendió al ver a su novio hincado junto a su cama. Se incorporó para contemplarlo.

—Buenos días, Hitomi-chan —le sonrió el muchacho.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico la miró sin responderle. Unos segundos después desdobló una hoja que llevaba entre las manos: "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS", decía el papel. La chica lo tomó entre las manos y sonrió ampliamente sin hacer ruido.

—Gracias —susurró. Y el chico le extendió una cajita alargada y angosta, negra, aterciopelada con un moño azul—. ¿Qué es? —le preguntó Hitomi. Con un gesto, él le indicó que la abriera.

Hitomi lo hizo, y sus ojos expresaron su sorpresa cuando encontró dentro de la caja un reloj plateado para dama, con la carátula rosa, y sobre él una nota: "Para Hitomi".

—Voltéalo —le pidió Tomoya. La chica lo hizo, y halló una inscripción: "Te amaré hasta que el mundo se acabe".

Hitomi no pudo evitarlo, y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Tomoya la abrazó.

—No llores, por favor… —pidió el muchacho— Tus lágrimas son lo que más pueden lastimarme, Hitomi…

Ella se conmovió aún más con las palabras de Tomoya. Se refugió en su pecho para que él no la viera llorar.

Una vez que se hubo calmado, Hitomi le sonrió.

—Gracias, Tomoya —le dijo. Y a continuación lo besó, correspondiendo a la inscripción del reloj.

Pero el beso que, en un principio fue inocente como los demás, por un momento se volvió profundo. Hitomi estaba sentada en su cama aún, y Tomoya igual, frente a ella. En un momento que nadie sintió ella se hizo hacia atrás, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Y Tomoya se atrevió a abrazarla por la cintura, sintiendo su estrechez. Hitomi se ruborizó, pero le gustó mucho ese contacto.

—Hitomi… —susurró el muchacho, con los ojos cerrados y saboreando el beso prolongado.

Pero en un momento escucharon pasos en el pasillo que los hicieron separarse.

—Debo irme, Hitomi… —dijo el chico— Te veré en unas horas.

La chica asintió sin moverse de su lugar, con su corazón aún acelerado, y muy feliz.

Tomoya abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió muy rápido.

Se dirigió a su habitación creyendo que nadie lo había visto. Pero, cuando se encerró, la puerta del baño a oscuras se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de Youhei, que había contemplado la huída del muchacho.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Mmmmm… _Revivir el pasado_ va lento, como lo habrán notado.**

**Pero en mi defensa diré que le tengo planeada una trama enredada y que a muchos dejará inconformes al final. ¿Por qué?... Bueno, es un HanaRu, pero…**

**Y, como todos sabemos, este fic se lo estoy dedicando a Sabrina porque ella fue quien lo creyó con potencial desde el principio… Pero, sólo por esta vez, también le hago una dedicatoria especial a Nihonko, que disfruta leyéndolo.**

**Como sea, espero que este capítulo les guste.**

**P. D. Gracias por sus reviews.**


	16. CAPÍTULO 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

El mes de mayo estaba por finalizar. Y justo ese día, domingo veinte, era el cumpleaños de Hitomi Sakuragi Rukawa. Cumplía diecisiete años, y estaba muy feliz.

La madre de Tomoya le había obsequiado un lindo vestido que le encantó, y que justo estaba usando. Kaede le había mandado a tallar un nuevo escritorio de madera de cedro rojo que hacía perfecto juego con el resto del decorado de su habitación. Hanamichi, en su afán por hacerla sentir especial y colmarla de lujos, buscó un par de pendientes de oro que le parecieron perfectos para su pequeña, que empezaba a convertirse en una joven mujer hermosa y simpática.

Y, por supuesto, Tomoya, que la había sorprendido de madrugada con el hermoso reloj con la inscripción que tanto la había conmovido.

Por supuesto Youhei no se había quedado atrás, y había organizado una cena en un restaurante, con la presencia de Okusu, Noma y Takamiya, ofreciéndole así un regalo también a su amigo pelirrojo.

Sería casi la media noche cuando toda la familia llegó a casa.

Se descalzaron con algo de cansancio, y Hitomi fue la primera en dirigirse a su habitación, quedando rendida. Se durmió de inmediato.

Rukawa entró a la habitación de la chica al notar que su luz estaba encendida. La acomodó entre las sábanas de su cómoda cama. La arropó y depósito un beso sobre su frente. Pensó que Hitomi y Hanamichi eran lo mejor que tenía en la vida. Y que nada tendría sentido si alguno de ellos faltaba. Sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho cuando imaginó que a Hitomi pudiera pasarle algo malo. Y se hizo la promesa de hacer hasta lo imposible por protegerla de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño.

—Siempre estaré cuidándote, hija —susurró, cerrando la puerta y saliendo con sumo cuidado para no perturbar el sueño de su joven hija.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entró a la casa despacio. Se descalzó con parsimonia y suspiró.

No le gustaba volver sola a casa. Y no porque se sintiera insegura, sino porque ya estaba muy acostumbrada a la compañía de Tomoya.

Pero esa tarde había tenido junta con el equipo, y a ella le había estado doliendo la cabeza durante todo el día.

Tomoya insistió en que él podría faltar, que no era tan importante, pero ella le dijo que se preocupara. Después de todo, la casa estaría vacía. Así ella podría descansar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

En cuanto dejó sus cosas junto a la puerta se recostó en el sofá más grande de la sala. Tenía hambre, pero no le gustaba comer sola. Así que esperaría a que alguien más llegara.

Sin lograr dormir, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Miró el reloj: eran las cinco de la tarde. Sus padres llegarían pronto, pero estaba segura de que no eran ellos. Haruko seguramente estaba en casa del tío de Tomoya, haciéndole compañía a su cuñada que daría a luz en un par de meses. Y Tomoya estaría en la escuela hasta poco antes de las siete.

No pudo adivinar quién sería. Pero al abrir la puerta se topó con un enorme arreglo floral.

—¿Qué sucede? —se sorprendió. El arreglo era tan grande que cubría por completo la identidad de la persona que lo cargaba. Así que supuso que sería un mensajero.

—Entrega para la señorita Hitomi Rukawa.

La chica se sorprendió. ¿Quién demonios le enviaría rosas? De inmediato supuso que serían de parte de Tomoya, pero recién el chico le había dicho que no tenía dinero. Y además ya le había obsequiado el costoso reloj.

—¿De quién son? —preguntó ella sin atreverse a tocarlas.

—De un admirador.

La voz del hombre se le hizo familiar. Y entonces él bajó un poco las flores y descubrió el rostro.

—¿Señor Sato?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a la chica. Pero esa sonrisa le inspiró algo de desconfianza.

—Hola, Hitomi.

—Bu-buenas tardes, señor…

—No seas tan reservada conmigo, Hitomi —dijo el hombre, y se introdujo a la residencia sin esperar invitación. En su paso casi empujó a Hitomi, cosa que molestó a la muchacha—. ¿Dónde las dejo? —preguntó, refiriéndose a las flores.

—Déjelas aquí —pidió la chica. Pero lo dijo con molestia en el tono.

—No podrás llevarlas adentro, Hitomi —replicó él—. Las llevaré a la cocina.

La muchacha trató de detenerlo, pero él no lo permitió. En cambio, ella no quiso entrar con él y permaneció en la puerta, sin cerrarla.

Pero el hombre pareció notarlo. Y decidió que quería que la chica estuviera cerca de él.

—¿Podrías ayudarme, Hitomi?

La chica accedió algo recelosa. No iba a acercársele demasiado.

—No entiendo… —Hitomi iba a preguntar el motivo de las flores, pero el hombre se le adelantó.

—Son por tu cumpleaños, linda. Hubiera querido entregártelas ayer, pero tu padre me dijo que era una celebración familiar.

—No son necesarias, señor Sato.

—Llámame Takeshi.

—Prefiero ser respetuosa, señor Sato. Tal vez sería mejor que volviera cuando mis padres estén aquí.

—Hitomi, estoy seguro de que no les molestará que… tú y yo nos… conozcamos un poco mejor…

Al decirlo, Takeshi Sato estuvo a punto de tomar la mano de la muchacha.

—Debería hablar con ellos de eso, señor Sato —una voz de hombre interrumpió las intenciones de Takeshi.

—¡Tomoya! —sonrió Hitomi, y corrió al lado de su novio.

—Buenas tardes, Tomoya…

El tono en la voz del hombre claramente dejaba notar el disgusto que la presencia del muchacho le causó.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Hitomi? —preguntó Tomoya, dirigiéndose a la chica.

—Sí, gracias.

—No pude quedarme sabiendo que estarías sola en casa.

Al hombre mayor le pareció una escena bastante cursi. Y maldijo mentalmente la hora en que a ese estúpido muchacho se le ocurrió llegar temprano a casa.

—Gracias por venir, señor Sato. Mis padres llegarán en poco tiempo, y puede esperarlos aquí abajo.

Hitomi y Tomoya subieron a la segunda planta, dejando a Takeshi Sato sentado frente al enorme arreglo floral con el que había llegado.

El hombre los miró avanzar por los peldaños que los condujeron hasta perdérsele de vista.

Con un sabor de boca agridulce, contempló la figura de la chica.

Nadie lo sabía, pero estuvo interesada en acercarse a ella desde la primera vez que vio una fotografía suya en la oficina de Rukawa. Nunca supo bien a bien cómo fue que el destino le acomodó tan bien las cosas que lo hizo llegar hasta casi estar relacionado con Haruko Akagi, que, curiosamente, vivía en la misma casa que Rukawa y su pareja. Y así, poco a poco, fue ganándose la confianza de los adultos. Siempre estuvo consciente de que no era del total agrado de Sakuragi, pero el estar en simpatía con Haruko y Kaede le abriría las puertas de esa casa. Tampoco al Youhei le simpatizaba, y el sentimiento era recíproco. Y, según acababa de darse cuenta, ni a Tomoya ni a la propia Hitomi les simpatizaba.

—Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí —se dijo.

Le había costado mucho trabajo investigar, sin ser descubierto, que ese día era muy probable que Hitomi y el muchacho estuvieran solos en casa. Pero se sintió muy feliz cuando, al abrírsele la puerta, se percató de que sólo la muchacha estaba ahí.

Y estuvo muy cerca de tomar su mano. De no haber sido por ese chiquillo entrometido…

Maldijo internamente al muchacho. Más que Haruko, que Rukawa, que el tal Youhei, o incluso más que el mismo Hanamichi, sentía que Tomoya sería el principal obstáculo entre él y Hitomi.

—Puedo esperar —dedujo. Y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que, de haber sido vista por otros ojos, habría causado algo de temor.

Contempló la puerta unos minutos, hasta que ésta se abrió, dejándolo ver la figura menuda de una mujer.

—¿Takeshi?

—¡Haruko! Me alegra que llegues. Vine a dejarte flores.

El hombre sabía que Hitomi algo sospechaba. Y que esas flores le serían regresadas si no las ofrecía a alguien más.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Un capítulo algo corto, pero lo estoy escribiendo el lunes a la una cuarenta y cinco de la mañana… Y con la presión de que tengo clase de Maquinaria Agrícola a las siete treinta…**

**Bueno, creo que aquí ya presento algo de lo que se va a tratar la idea principal.**

**Como podemos notar, Takeshi Sato es un hombre que llevará conflictos al hogar de Hana y Ru. Y está ganando la confianza de las personas por medios desleales.**

**Ahora, quiero decirle a Saemi Takey que espero más o menos vaya captando la idea de lo que se va a tratar todo esto. Que, si se lee con cuidado, todo se descubre aquí.**

**Ojalá les guste, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**P. D. Gracias por sus reviews.**


	17. CAPÍTULO 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

A Haruko le agradaba caminar por las tardes. Sobre todo durante el verano, que le parecía una estación preciosa. Generalmente salía sola, o en compañía de Tomoya. Pero con nadie más, puesto que creía que ese era un acto que sólo debía compartir con su hijo. Y junio era un precioso mes para disfrutar del panorama del hermoso barrio en el que vivía.

Y, en compañía de su hijo, esa tarde recorría el parque más cercano a la casa. Le gustaba porque era ahí, en una cancha rodeada por jardineras, donde jugaban básquetbol cada domingo.

—¿Te sientes bien, mamá? —escuchó que Tomoya le preguntaba.

—Claro, hijo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Desde hace varios días que te ves muy distraída.

Haruko lo meditó un par de segundos: Tomoya tenía toda la razón. Pero eso se debía a la reciente actitud de Takeshi Sato. El hombre le había dejado muy claras sus intenciones de entrar en la familia. Y Haruko se sintió tan bien cuando se lo dijo, que no dudó en aceptarlo: formalmente, era la novia de Takeshi Sato.

Inexplicablemente, el hecho le provocaba una extraña alegría. Y es que llevaba ya casi diecisiete años sin entablar una relación con algún hombre.

Cierto era que en la universidad, siendo novia de Hanamichi, era asediada por un par de chicos más. Y sabía que era una mujer atractiva, a pesar de sus casi cuarenta años. Pero, siendo madre soltera, aislándose del resto de las personas para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la crianza y al cuidado de su único hijo, lo último en sus prioridades era enamorarse o que se enamoraran de ella.

Y ahora… Takeshi Sato era un hombre atractivo, divorciado, sin hijos y con un excelente empleo. Además parecía serio. Y no parecía sentir de modo alguno el que ella no fuera libre del todo. Eso lo convertía en un excelente partido. No porque Tomoya aún necesitara un ejemplo paterno, porque ese se lo había dado Takenori. Sino porque ella veía a su hijo y a Hitomi enamorados, y sabía que tarde o temprano se marcharían, dejándolos a ella, a Hanamichi y a Rukawa envejeciendo solos. Hanamichi y Kaede ya se tenían uno al otro, pero ella… Ella estaría sola, porque no tenía a nadie más que a Tomoya. Y lo que menos le gustaba en el mundo era sentirse sola.

—¡Mamá! —nuevamente, era la voz de Tomoya. Ella lo miró— Otra vez te fuiste —le reclamó.

—Perdóname, hijo.

Continuaron caminando. Llegaron a una banca ubicada bajo un enorme manzano. Haruko tomó asiento y Tomoya la imitó.

—¿Qué opinas sobre Takeshi, Tomoya?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, puesto que la sola mención del nombre le producía repulsión.

—¿Sato? No me agrada.

Haruko no esperaba esa respuesta, y menos al ver la mirada molesta en los ojos de su hijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Me molesta, mamá. No me da confianza.

El muchacho miró a su madre y notó algo de tristeza en su rostro.

—No me digas que… —intentó articular.

—Él y yo nos hemos comprometido, hijo.

Tomoya sintió que se le encogía el corazón: ¿su madre relacionada formalmente con ese hombre? Se sintió molesto, pero contrariado al mismo tiempo. Él no tenía pruebas de nada. Y supuso que las sospechas de su novia y las suyas propias no eran suficientes para interponerse en la felicidad de su madre.

El muchacho asintió y no dijo nada más. No quería herir a su mamá.

—¿Podemos irnos, mamá? Por favor.

Haruko asintió y se levantó. Se apoyó en el brazo de Tomoya y ambos continuaron su paseo, hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El campeonato interescolar había iniciado dos semanas atrás. Shohoku era el equipo favorito para la mayoría de los fanáticos, y más cuando supieron que el nuevo capitán era Tomoya Rukawa, el sucesor del ex-jugador de la NBA. Aproximadamente la mitad de todos los asistentes a los partidos eran chicas de hasta veinte años, que suspiraban por el atractivo muchacho. Y Hitomi en más de una ocasión fue receptora de miradas envidiosas al ser la más cercana al chico.

Lo mejor era que, desde hacía un par de meses, en Shohoku el equipo de básquetbol femenil había tomado gran auge entre las concurrencias (y en gran parte tuvo que ver el hecho de que fue Tomoya quien lo promocionó). Por tanto, ese sábado, justo después del partido entre los equipos masculinos de Shohoku y Ryonan, los equipos de chicas de las mismas escuelas se enfrentarían.

Y Hitomi era titular de Shohoku.

A pesar de ser requerida en los vestidores con el resto de su equipo, Hitomi permaneció casi todo el tiempo que el partido de los chicos duró, animando a Tomoya desde la banca. Y dichos ánimos parecieron surtir efecto, porque el muchacho jugó como no lo había hecho desde hacía semanas.

Como resultado, el marcador quedó 76-64, favor Shohoku. Y a nadie le sorprendió, puesto que toda la concurrencia esperaba siempre las victorias de Tomoya.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —sonrió Hitomi en cuanto Tomoya se le aproximó, en la banca, sólo un par de minutos antes de que ella jugara.

—Gracias —el muchacho correspondió la sonrisa—. Tú lo harás mejor, Hitomi-chan.

Ella iba a responderle, pero el timbre en el altavoz les anunció que era hora de iniciar el encuentro.

—¡Buena suerte! —gritó Tomoya mientras su novia entraba a la duela.

Como respuesta, la chica le guiñó un ojo.

El partido inició. Obviamente, la acción y energía no eran las mismas que en un partido entre hombres, pero para ser mujeres las chicas estaban cargadas de entusiasmo y disposición. Hitomi, si no se lo había heredado, al menos le había aprendido a Rukawa varios trucos que dejaban impresionados a los adversarios y resultaban de gran utilidad para sus compañeras.

La contienda se llevaba a cabo favorablemente para las chicas de Shohoku. Hitomi lucía su juego con destreza y estrategia notoria. Pero el no haberse preparado antes del juego con el calentamiento adecuado empezaba a hacer estragos en su actividad: su ritmo disminuía por el ligero dolor de las articulaciones, su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba un poco y de pronto sintió un jalón dentro de los músculos de la pierna izquierda.

—¡Ah…! —exclamó casi en un susurro. Pero ella Hitomi Sakuragi Rukawa, la hija de dos grandiosos jugadores. Y no podía dejar que la vieran caer.

La chica permaneció de pie un par de minutos más, pero el dolor interno se intensificó. De pronto, se desplomó en el piso.

—¡Hitomi! —gritó Tomoya, ignorando que el árbitro aún no había marcado un tiempo fuera y adentrándose en la zona de juego.

—¡Hitomi! —siguió Sayaka, su amiga.

—¿Estás bien? —se acercó el árbitro tras sonar el silbato y marcar tiempo fuera.

—Sí —respondió la chica intentando ponerse en pie, pero el dolor no se lo permitió.

—Será mejor que salgas, Sakuragi —dijo el entrenador del equipo—. Ayúdenla.

Hitomi iba a objetar, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Entre Tomoya y Sayaka la ayudaron a abandonar la duela.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? —preguntó la enfermera.

Hitomi miraba al suelo de la enfermería. Parecía sentirse avergonzada por haberse lesionado.

—Sentí un tirón y luego una contracción.

La enfermera palpó la parte donde la chica había indicado.

—Es sólo una contractura —diagnosticó.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Siente aquí —indicó la mujer, señalando una parte. Hitomi obedeció y se topó con una evidente "bola" bajo su piel—. Es un músculo enmarañado. Tal vez no te preparaste antes de jugar.

—No hice calentamiento —confesó.

—Bueno. No te preocupes.

La enfermera se alejó un poco de la chica. Volvió con una pomada, un aplicador y una venda.

—Te voy a aplicar una pomada para disminuir el dolor, te pondremos una venda y una inyección para desinflamar el músculo —prosiguió a inyectar—. Necesitas estar en reposo un par de semanas. Podrás empezar a caminar en cinco o seis días. Y, por favor, nada de tratar de correr o jugar.

—De acuerdo.

—Dejaré pasar a tus amigos.

La mujer salió de la habitación dejando sola a Hitomi. Un par de minutos después, en orden, entraron las compañeras de equipo de la chica y Tomoya.

—¿Cómo estás, Hitomi-chan? —preguntó Sayaka.

—¿Qué te pasó? —continuó Sakura.

—¿Es grave? —prosiguió Yuriko.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —terminó Sayuri.

—Estoy bien, chicas —sonrió Hitomi—. Es una contractura. Sólo debo cuidarme dos semanas, y volveré a estar como antes.

Las muchachas sonrieron con alivio.

—¿Qué lo ocasionó? —preguntó de nuevo Sayuri.

—La enfermera dijo que estas lesiones ocurren porque los músculos no se preparan debidamente. Y yo no hice calentamiento antes del juego. Pero díganme: ¿cómo quedó el marcador?

—Gracias a tus jugadas en le primer tiempo ganamos —sonrió victoriosa Sakura.

—Quedamos 55 – 40 —reafirmó Sayaka.

—Me alegra, chicas —dijo ella con sinceridad. Su sonrisa tenía el extraño poder de tranquilizar a su amigas.

Hablaron varios minutos más. Pero sólo ellas. Tomoya estuvo extrañamente en silencio y apartado del grupo. Y Hitomi lo notó.

—Entonces te dejaremos descansar, Hitomi-chan —concluyó Yuriko.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a verte a casa el fin de semana? —propuso Sakura.

—Estaremos pendientes de la mejor jugadora del equipo —determinó Sayaka.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Hitomi, y se alegró de tener tan buenas amigas.

—¿Vienes, Tomoya-kun? —preguntó Sayuri, antes de abandonar la habitación.

El muchacho iba a contestar, pero la voz de Sakura se le adelantó:

—¡Qué preguntas, Sayuri-chan! Él y Hitomi tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Las tres chicas rieron y dejaron solos a los novios.

—¿Por qué estás tan callado, Tomoya? —preguntó Hitomi una vez que se quedaron a solas.

—Fue mi culpa, Hitomi.

—¿Tu culpa?

—Tu lesión. No calentaste por verme jugar.

A la chica le pareció tiernísima la actitud del muchacho.

—No fue tu culpa, Tomoya. ¿Puedes acercarte a mí?

El chico atendió a la petición. Hitomi lo hizo sentarse sobre el borde de la cama, y lo abrazó con ternura, provocando que él correspondiera al abrazo de la misma manera.

—Nada malo que me sucediera podría ser culpa tuya. Además, ya ni siquiera me duele.

Ella sonrió y esa sonrisa fue suficiente para aliviar la preocupación del muchacho.

Tomoya se acurrucó entre los brazos de Hitomi, apoyándose sobre el pecho femenino. Juntos, así, se sintieron tan bien, tan a gusto, que ambos olvidaron la lesión y la causa de ésta, las preocupaciones y las dudas con respecto al hombre que salía con Haruko…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Como hace mucho no actualizaba este fic, decidí dedicarle un poquito de tiempo antes de acostarme.**

**Y, además, quería distraer mi frustración, porque a mí también me retiraron del béisbol dos semanas, precisamente, por una contractura en el muslo izquierdo.**

**Sí me dejan batear, fildear, cachear y lanzar, pero ya no puedo hacer jugadas en equipo, salvo en la posición de jardinera y de primera base, y eso porque no hay gran esfuerzo en esa pierna (aunque en el béisbol la pierna izquierda es el apoyo en todas las acciones).**

**Por eso Hitomi se lesionó. Por eso, y porque esto causará que pase tiempo sola en su casa, y tal vez Takeshi Sato se ofrecerá a acompañarla, y Kaede y Haruko, estúpidos y confiados, aceptarán…**

**Pobrecita Hitomi…**

**Gracias por sus reviews (a todos y a todas).**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos.**


	18. CAPÍTULO 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

—Me alegra que hayan venido —sonrió la muchacha.

Hitomi, en su habitación, se encontraba rodeada de sus compañeras de equipo. Tal y como lo habían prometido, ese sábado la visitaban para saber cómo se encontraba de su lesión.

—No lo agradezcas, Hitomi-chan —Sayuri habló, sentándose cerca de su amiga—. Después de todo, la victoria de Shohoku es gracias a ti.

—Y en parte fue nuestra culpa que te esforzaras —agregó Sayaka.

—Si no te hubieras esforzado tanto, seguramente no habría importado la falta de calentamiento previo —finalizó Yuriko.

Las tres chicas asintieron, y Hitomi se ruborizó, puesto que no creía merecer tanto crédito por parte de sus amigas.

—Ya basta —intervino Sakura—. Ahora lo importante, Hitomi-chan.

La aludida la miró con expresión confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres, Sakura-chan? —preguntó Sayuri con desconfianza. Conocía a cada una de sus amigas, y sabía que Sakura a veces rayaba en la imprudencia.

—¿Pues a qué va a ser? ¿Qué pasó con Tomoya-kun cuando los dejamos solos?

—¡Sakura! —dijo Sayaka.

—No seas entrometida, Sakura —regañó Sayuri.

—No es intromisión —se defendió la aludida—. Somos sus amigas y merecemos saber los detalles de su relación.

—Pero si ustedes deben estar ya enteradas de que Hitomi me dio un abrazo y nada más —la voz de un chico hizo respingar a tres muchachas, sonreír a Hitomi y ruborizar a Sakura.

Tomoya les brindó a todas una sonrisa amable. Había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta desde que Sakura pidiera saber lo importante. No le gustaba espiar a su novia, pero Kaede lo había enviado a cerciorarse de que las chicas estaban bien, y no quiso interrumpir ante tan divertida conversación.

—Yo… Tomoya-kun… —intentaba articular Sakura.

—No quise interrumpir —dijo el chico, evitando el vergonzoso momento para Sakura—. Papá me envió a ver si necesitaban algo, chicas.

Todas negaron con la cabeza, hasta Sakura. Invitaron a Tomoya a quedarse con ellas un rato, y el chico aceptó.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Vamos, Hana… —pidió Kaede por enésima vez. Caminaba detrás de Sakuragi desde hacía media hora, tratando de convencerlo de que era buena idea pasar un fin de semana, sin los hijos, sin Haruko y sin nadie que los interrumpiera.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que Hitomi se quede sola en casa, y menos ahora que está lesionada.

—No va a pasarle nada.

Kaede tenía un extraño don de convencimiento con el pelirrojo, pero parecía que esta vez no estaba funcionando.

—¿Pretendes dejarla sola cuando tú mismo sugeriste que ese sujeto entrara en nuestra casa, en nuestra familia, Kaede?

El gesto de Hanamichi era severo. Rukawa no veía mayor importancia, pero Sakuragi aún no lograba confiar en el nuevo novio de Haruko.

—Sato no es un psicópata, Hanamichi. No creo que esté interesado en hacerle algo malo a Hitomi.

Hanamichi no sabía si era paranoico o algo así, pero algo dentro de él le decía que, si iba a ese viaje, las consecuencias serían desastrosas.

—Sato es un extraño —determinó el pelirrojo—. No voy a dejar a mi hija en sus manos.

—Pero…

—No se hable más, Kaede: mientras ese sujeto está cerca de nosotros, Hitomi no se quedará sola.

—¿Hitomi quedarse sola?

La voz de Tomoya interrumpió la discusión.

—¿Cuándo va a quedarse sola Hitomi, papá?

—Nunca —se adelantó Hanamichi, y empezó a subir la escalera con destino a su habitación. No quería discutir más, porque sabía que, a pesar de su disposición, Kaede terminaría convenciéndolo.

—¿De qué hablaban? —segundó Haruko, que entraba detrás de Tomoya. Regresaban del centro comercial con varias bolsas de plástico.

—Trataba de convencer a Hanamichi de pasar el fin de semana en una cabaña que un amigo me prestó —informó Rukawa—. Pero no quiere.

Haruko procesó la información: Rukawa y Hanamichi lejos… Hitomi lesionada sin poder salir de la habitación… Tomoya cuidándola en todo momento… Eso le decía una sola cosa: por fin, tras más de dieciséis años de abstinencia, ella y Takeshi Sato solos, a merced de las hormonas y sin pudores…

—Sería una magnífica idea que pasaran un tiempo lejos de nosotros, Kaede…

Tomoya miró a su madre asombrado: ¿qué le sucedía? Era ella quien no gustaba de quedarse sin hombres protegiendo la casa.

—Eso es lo que yo quise hacerle entender, pero ya sabes que muy necio.

Haruko lo meditó unos segundos, y luego abrió su linda boquita…

—Yo puedo ayudarte a convencerlo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres días después de aquella discusión, Hanamichi y Rukawa empacaban para pasar una segunda luna de miel en la cabaña del amigo de Kaede.

—No sé cómo lograron convencerme —decía Hanamichi, bajando la escalera detrás de Rukawa, con dirección al auto—, pero espero que este presentimiento sea sólo paranoia.

—Verás que no pasa nada, Hanamichi —le contestó Haruko, caminando detrás de ellos.

Hitomi bajaba detrás, ayudada por Youhei y por Tomoya.

—Diviértanse —sonrió la muchacha, una vez que todos estuvieron fuera de la casa.

—Ojalá les vaya bien, Hanamichi —deseó Youhei. A él tampoco le parecía la idea de que se fueran, pero Rukawa y Haruko parecían tener más poder que el pelirrojo en esa familia.

—Cuídense —recomendó Haruko. Algo en su cabeza le gritaba que era idiota si permitía que ellos los dejaran solos… Y algo en su corazón gritaba más fuerte que su cabeza, diciéndole que no había pensado para nada que Youhei estaba en casa también.

El pelirrojo los miró a todos, con gratitud en los ojos. Pero su mirada se detuvo en Hitomi, sujetada de la cintura por Tomoya y por Youhei, indefensa en ese momento, vulnerable…

—Hitomi… —pronunció, acercándose a ella.

—¿Sí, papá?

El pelirrojo iba a comunicarle sus temores, pero no se atrevió. Pensó que aquello de verdad era paranoia, y que sólo iba a intranquilizarla.

—Cuídate mucho, hija —recomendó, abrazándola muy fuerte. Hitomi en ese instante supo que su padre iba a advertirle algo.

Se despidieron y la pareja subió al auto. Iniciaron el camino hacia un fin de semana romántico.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo y el que sigue.**

**Ojalá les gusten.**

**Anticipadamente, gracias por sus reviews.**


	19. CAPÍTULO 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Serían las cinco de la tarde cuando Youhei consideró que sería buena idea invitar a Haruko a caminar por el parque.

La mujer aceptó, puesto que pensó que sería una oportunidad para aclarar algunas cosas que no habían sido sacadas a la luz desde hacía muchos años.

Justo en ese momento caminaban en silencio. Haruko contemplaba el paisaje. Youhei la contemplaba a ella.

—Haruko, yo… —inició el muchacho.

—¿Sí, Youhei? —volteó ella ansiosa. Ni siquiera recordaba que tenía un pretendiente.

El hombre sonrió ante la reacción de la mujer.

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos? —sugirió, notando una banca muy cerca de ellos. Haruko aceptó.

Ambos miraron unos segundos hacia el estanque frente al que se encontraban.

—¿Crees que fue buena idea salir, Youhei?

—¿Por qué no lo sería?

—Porque Tomoya y Hitomi se quedaron solos. Son jóvenes, están enamorados, y podrían hacer cosas que después los harían arrepentirse, y…

—Haruko —Youhei la interrumpió.

—¿Sí?

—Hitomi es una chica centrada y madura, y Tomoya es un muchacho responsable. No creo que vayan a cometer los mismos errores que sus padres.

Haruko se ruborizó.

—Podrían confiar en ellos un poco.

Ella asintió con la vista baja. Siempre había pensado lo mismo, pero los dioses sabían que ella no deseaba que los muchachos corrieran la misma suerte que ella corrió.

—¿De qué querías hablarme, Youhei? —preguntó ella, cambiando el tema abruptamente.

Ahora fue Mito quien se ruborizó.

Haruko lo miró con ternura. Le apreció gracioso que, aún a esa edad, se comportaran como adolescentes.

—Yo…

Mito no se atrevía a declararse. Era algo que venía ensayando casi desde los dieciséis años, pero era más difícil entre más tiempo pasaba.

—Haruko… ¿Tú eres feliz con Sato?

Ella no esperaba esa pregunta. Ni ella misma se la había hecho.

Ese hombre le parecía único: atento, amable, preocupado… Divorciado, sin hijos, entregado… Era mucho más de lo que ella había deseado. Pero, en realidad, ¿era feliz con él?

—Yo… Youhei, yo…

Mito la miró. Esa duda era todo lo que él necesitaba para tener una esperanza.

—Haruko… No me odies, pero tengo que hacer esto.

Y dicho lo anterior, se atrevió a robarle un beso. Fue un beso cálido, suave, amable. Un beso como el que sólo una vez sintió en su vida. Un beso entregado y lleno de ternura. Un beso inigualable.

El contacto duró unos segundos. Segundos que ambos estuvieron en el cielo.

Haruko permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Youhei la miró enternecido.

—De eso quería hablarte, Haruko —concluyó al fin Youhei, soltando el rostro de Haruko.

Ella le sonrió. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba tomar una decisión.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El reloj en forma de gato que adornaba la pared marcaba las cinco quince. Hacía sólo quince minutos que Haruko y Youhei habían salido.

Hitomi y Tomoya miraban televisión en la recámara de la primera.

—¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo tu mamá y mi tío Youhei, Tomoya? —preguntó Hitomi sin poner mucha atención al programa de concursos que pasaba en la televisión.

—No lo sé —respondió el muchacho, haciendo lo mismo—. Yo creo que él se le está declarando a mi mamá.

—Yo también.

Ambos se sonrieron sin saber cuánta razón tenían en realidad.

El teléfono sonó, y Tomoya se apresuró a contestar.

—Residencia Sakuragi Rukawa. Tomoya Rukawa al habla.

El muchacho escuchó en silencio todo lo que la voz grave le decía por el teléfono. Hitomi apagó el televisor para que él pudiera poner atención.

—¿De verdad? No lo puedo creer… Sí. Iré.

Colgó el aparato.

Su expresión era de puro desconcierto. Hitomi no pudo contenerse y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era, Tomoya?

—Era un hombre. Dijo ser oficial de policía, y que mi mamá estaba en la estación.

—¿Tu mamá? ¡Tenemos que ir a ver si algo le sucedió, Tomoya!

—Me parece extraño, Hitomi.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca mencionó a tu tío Youhei. Y tampoco habló de por qué mi mamá estaba ahí.

El muchacho lo pensó. Le pareció peligroso salir con Hitomi en esas condiciones, y tomó una decisión de la que se arrepentiría durante mucho tiempo:

—Iré. Pero será mejor que te quedes aquí, por cualquier cosa. ¿Te llamo cuando sepa algo?

Hitomi asintió.

Tomoya se apresuró. Salió de la habitación, bajó la escalera, se puso los zapatos y comenzó a correr en la dirección de la estación de policía, que quedaba a unas quince calles de la casa.

No bien Hitomi había vuelto a encender el televisor, cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse muy despacio y con cuidado. No le pareció extraño porque pensó que a Tomoya se la había olvidado algo.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —gritó. Pero no recibió respuesta— ¿Se te olvidó algo, Tomoya?

Y el silencio volvió a reinar. Hasta que comenzó a escuchar pasos subiendo los escalones.

Hitomi empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Tomoya trataba de asustarla, seguramente.

—¿Tomoya? —preguntó con la voz un poco más baja, puesto que los pasos se escuchaban más cerca que al principio.

Pero nadie le contestó.

—To… Tomoya… E-eres tú… ¿verdad? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, cuando los pasos se detuvieron justo fuera de la habitación. Quien quiera que fuera, ya estaba muy cerca de ella.

Vio una sombra en la puerta. Era una sombra grande, tal vez de hombre.

En ese momento, Hitomi supo que corría peligro.

—Hola, Hitomi —alguien la saludó. Y en seguida reconoció la voz y la figura de Takeshi Sato.

—¿Q-qué hace aquí? —preguntó, tratando de aparentar que no tenía miedo. Pero fue un intento fallido.

—Pues… Al no haber nadie en casa, decidí venir a cuidar de ti. Tienes una pierna lastimada, y me pareció buena idea que no estuvieras sola.

—Estoy bien. Tomoya regresará pronto. Usted debería estar preocupado por la mamá de Tomoya: está en la estación de policía.

—Claro que no. Tomoya es muy tonto si no pudo reconocer mi voz por el teléfono.

En ese instante, Hitomi comprendió que algo malo le sucedería.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—No sé quién habrá querido tomarte el pelo, Tomoya. Pero tu mamá y yo estuvimos en el parque toda la tarde.

—Ojalá Hitomi hubiera podido salir para que también ustedes fueran, hijo.

Tomoya aún sentía que aquello no estaba bien.

Varias calles antes de la estación de policía, se encontró con Haruko y Youhei, caminando, regreso del parque. Supuso que la llamada había sido un error, pero algo olía mal ahí.

Conforme se acercaban a la casa, el muchacho se convencía más de que algo no estaba bien.

Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca cuando, al estar frente a la entrada de la casa, notó la puerta entreabierta. Y definitivamente se detuvo cuando escuchó forcejeos en la planta alta, acompañados del llanto incontrolable de Hitomi.

—¡HITOMI! —gritó, y empezó a correr sin esperar a Haruko ni a Youhei.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada con seguro.

—¡NOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NOOOOO! —escuchaba que Hitomi lloraba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos de furia.

No supo cómo, pero derribó la puerta a empujones.

Antes de entrar, sintió a Haruko y a Youhei detrás suyo.

Como en cámara lenta, vio la habitación a oscuras: Hitomi empujando, con la poca fuerza que tenía, a un sujeto por lo menos dos veces más pesado que ella; el hombre tocándola, lastimándola con caricias que ella no quería; la chica llorando incontrolablemente. Vio cómo él tocó su pecho y recorrió su cuello con la lengua, para después tratar de introducir una mano bajo la falda.

—¡NOOOOOO! ¡BASTAAAA! —gritó Hitomi.

Eso fue suficiente para que Tomoya recuperara la cordura.

Sin reconocerlo aún, se lanzó contra el sujeto. No importó que fuera, por lo menos, diez centímetros más alto que él. Sacó de fuerzas de ningún lugar, y lo quitó de encima de su novia, para después tirarlo al suelo y romperle la nariz a golpes.

—¡YA NO! ¡YA NO! —escuchó que Hitomi gritaba.

—¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE! —gritó Tomoya lleno de furia. No se conocía tanta fuerza o tanta descontrol, pero sabía que las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

—¡TOMOYA! —gritó Youhei, viendo cómo el muchacho le rompía la cara al intruso.

—Oh, no… —murmuró Haruko, al reconocer al hombre que era masacrado por su hijo.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Youhei logró controlar a Tomoya.

No hubo problema con que el presunto violador intentara escapar, puesto que la golpiza lo había dejado semiinconsciente. Pero todos, excepto Hitomi, se quedaron con la boca abierta al reconocer al hombre.

—No puede ser… —murmuró Haruko. Volteó a mirar a Tomoya primero, y luego a Youhei: ambos desviaron la mirada.

Tomoya reaccionó en cuanto escuchó los sollozos de Hitomi, quien se abrazaba a sí misma, hecha un ovillo, y sin importarle el dolor de la pierna contracturada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Estoy emocionada por este capítulo.**

**Tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza de una vez. Y, ya que me desvelé por hacer la tarea…**

**Ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Creo que ahora sólo queda el capítulo 19.**

**Ya me dirán qué opinan cuando lo suba.**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos.**


	20. CAPÍTULO 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

—Te dije que te gustaría —dijo Kaede. Conducía el automóvil. Estaban a menos de media hora de casa, después del tan afamado fin de semana romántico—. Lo necesitábamos.

Hanamichi le sonrió.

En realidad debía reconocer que aquello había sido para no olvidarse, pero seguía con esa opresión en el pecho que le decía que, desde el principio, había sido una mala decisión.

Desvió la mirada al camino, y así se le pasó el resto del trayecto.

Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Kaede divisó la calle en que vivían. Entonces se le ocurrió iniciar la conversación.

—En unos minutos entraremos y verás que tu preocupación era infundada.

—Eso espero —respondió el pelirrojo—. De verdad eso espero, Kaede.

El auto terminó de recorrer el poco camino que faltaba. Rukawa se estacionó frente a la cochera y Hanamichi empezó a desempacar.

En realidad, a ambos les pareció extraño que Haruko o Youhei no hubieran salido al escuchar el sonido del motor, o que Hitomi se asomara por la ventana sólo para sonreírles. Pero ninguno lo mencionó.

—¿Habrán salido? —preguntó Kaede. Hanamichi no contestó.

Ambos cargaron el equipaje y, tras asegurar el automóvil, se dirigieron al interior de la casa.

Hanamichi abrió la puerta y entró, seguido por Rukawa.

En la sala de estar no había nadie. Ambos supusieron que se encontraban en las habitaciones.

—¡HITOMI! —gritó el pelirrojo para llamar la atención.

Pero nadie le respondió.

En cambio, Youhei bajó. Detrás de él, muy afligida, iba Haruko.

—Qué bueno que están. Creímos que habían salido.

Hanamichi sonreía, y amplió un poco más su gesto cuando notó que Youhei rodeaba a Haruko con un abrazo.

—Ohh… —susurró Sakuragi— Comprendo… —guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

Rukawa observaba sin mucho interés. A él le daba igual quién fuera novio de Haruko, siempre y cuando ella tuviera uno.

—Me alegra que al fin se hayan decidido —comentó Hanamichi, iniciando el camino hacia la planta alta. Haruko y Youhei lo siguieron sin decir nada. Rukawa también caminó con ellos—. Al menos ese sujeto no volverá a estar cerca de nosotros.

Eso era lo que más le alegraba, pero nadie le respondió.

—Yo siempre le dije a Kaede que tú eras un mejor partido para Haruko —dijo, dirigiéndose a Youhei—. Pero él es muy necio, ya lo conocen.

Mientras escuchaban a Hanamichi, todos entraron a la habitación de la pareja. Kaede y Hanamichi deshicieron el equipaje, tomándose suficiente tiempo para colocar la ropa en su lugar. Youhei y Haruko permanecieron en silencio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hanamichi, finalmente. No le gustaba mucho el semblante de ese par, pero era mejor saber que continuar con la duda.

—Hanamichi… —escuchó que Haruko habló. Volteó a mirarla, y ella se refugió en el pecho de Youhei, sin atreverse a sostener la mirada.

—¿Qué sucedió?

En ese momento se le ocurrió que no había visto a Tomoya. Y Kaede empezó a sospechar que algo malo había sucedido durante su ausencia.

—Hanamichi —Youhei habló.

—¿Dónde están Tomoya y Hitomi? —preguntó Kaede.

Hanamichi no esperó una respuesta y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de Hitomi.

No llamó antes de entrar. Abrió la puerta de golpe, y se detuvo a contemplar el interior: Tomoya se encontraba sentado en la cama, acariciando la cabeza de Hitomi, que se cubría con las sábanas por completo.

El pelirrojo empezó a acercarse con cautela, muy despacio.

—Hitomi… —llamó. Pero ella ni siquiera pareció escucharlo.

Tomoya volteó a mirarlo. Pero en sus ojos se había instalado una tristeza sin fin.

—¿Qué… qué le sucedió, Tomoya? —preguntó Hanamichi con un hilo de voz. Tenía miedo de que el muchacho le respondiera.

—¿Qué pasó, Tomoya? —preguntó Kaede, apareciendo en la escena.

—Yo sabía… —susurró Tomoya, bajando la mirada y con un tono de tristeza que para nada se parecía al habitual— Yo sabía que algo como esto iba a suceder… Y Hitomi era quien menos debía sufrir…

Haruko y Youhei entraron, juntos otra vez. Y ninguno se atrevió a hablar.

—Hitomi… —murmuró el pelirrojo, arrodillándose junto a la cama y acercándose mucho a la muchacha. Pero ella de inmediato se alejó con sigilo. Parecía no querer tener contacto con otra persona que no fuera Tomoya.

Todos contemplaron la escena con preocupación.

—Hitomi… —volvió a pronunciar Hanamichi— Soy yo, Hitomi. Soy Hanamichi. ¿Qué te pasó, Hitomi? Contéstame, por favor…

la chica, muy lentamente, pereció reconocer la voz de su padre.

—¿Papá? —preguntó sin reconocerlo del todo. Hanamichi tuvo la visión más triste de su vida cuando notó los ojos casi vacíos de su hija. Ella no lo miraba como siempre. Se le partió el corazón.

Kaede, por primera vez en su vida, sintió tanta angustia como nunca la había sentido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando escuchó la voz más triste que Hitomi pudo haber tenido jamás. En ese momento se sintió inexplicablemente culpable. Sospechó que todo eso había sido su responsabilidad. Y sabía que, si algo malo le había causado a Hitomi, sería incapaz de perdonarse nunca.

Cuando por fin Hitomi reconoció a Sakuragi, sin decir nada, se abalanzó a sus brazos, rodeándose de ellos, y rompió a llorar.

Lloró en silencio. No dijo lo que le había sucedido. A nadie se lo había dicho. Y no quería decírselo a nadie, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar.

Hitomi estaba conciente de que Tomoya había estado a su lado desde que aquello había sucedido. Incluso tenía recuerdos vagos de que había sido él quien le había quitado de encima a Sato. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal con él. Ya no se sentía la misma. No podía evitar pensar que pudo haberse defendido mejor.

Así, sin decir nada, lloró hasta quedarse dormida entre los brazos de su padre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—No nos ha querido decir nada —aseguró Youhei.

Haruko preparaba café en la cocina, mientras Youhei, Hanamichi y Kaede estaban en el comedor, esperando una explicación.

—Está muy triste… —intervino Haruko, entrando en la pieza con el café listo.

—Quiero que me expliquen por qué me marché hace dos días dejando a mi hija con su hermosa sonrisa, y cuando regreso encuentro sus ojos vacíos —ordenó Hanamichi. No estaba de humor para réplicas o conclusiones infundadas: quería una explicación concreta.

Rukawa observaba la escena. Se sentía culpable por haber sido él quien insistiera tanto en el dichoso viaje romántico.

—Yo te diré lo que sabemos, Hanamichi —determinó Youhei, y empezó a contar lo que había ocurrido. O al menos lo que ellos sabían.

Tardó media hora en hablar.

Haruko nunca los miró a los ojos durante el relato.

Kaede no se atrevió a levantar la vista.

Y Hanamichi tenía los ojos inyectados de furia.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada. Inició el camino hacia la planta alta de la casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La habitación estaba en la penumbra total. Hacía un par de horas que el sol se había ocultado, y Hitomi aún no deseaba levantarse de la cama. Tampoco era su intención encender la luz.

—¿Hitomi? —escuchó la voz de un hombre fuera de su habitación. La chica se puso muy nerviosa, hasta que identificó que se trataba de Tomoya.

Sin embargo, no contestó.

—Voy a entrar, Hitomi —avisó el muchacho.

Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación. Hitomi seguía en su cama, cubierta con las sábanas, tal y como él la había dejado un par de horas atrás. Y eso hizo que le doliera el corazón.

—¿Cómo estás, Hitomi?

Ella lo miró entre la oscuridad de la recámara, y pareció no reconocerlo nuevamente. Lo observó varios segundos, hasta que, poco a poco, logró identificarlo.

—¿Tomoya?

Él sonrió y su corazón saltó de alegría al volver a oír su nombre en voz de la chica.

—Me alegra que me reconozcas —confesó él—. Todos temíamos que este shock durara más.

Pero Hitomi, a pesar de que estaba frente a él, daba la impresión de estar ausente.

—Mi papá y el tuyo ya volvieron de su viaje. Ambos estaban muy preocupados por ti, pero creo que el saber que me reconociste los tranquilizará mucho.

Tomoya iba a salir de la habitación, pero la voz de su novia lo hizo detenerse.

—No, por favor —pidió—. No me dejes sola, Tomoya. Por favor.

Al chico le sorprendió la petición, puesto que creía que Hitomi estaría mejor. Pero se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a su novia. Intentó acariciar su cabello, pero ella se rehusó.

Hitomi bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

—¿Qué sucede, Hitomi?

Ella no le respondió. Pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tomoya la contempló, triste, cabizbaja, tan sola que parecía lejana a todas las personas.

—Perdóname, Tomoya —pidió ella, dejando brotar las primeras lágrimas—. Diles a mis padres que me perdonen. Y a mi tío Youhei. Pero, sobre todos, perdóname tú, Tomoya. Por favor.

—¿Qué debo perdonarte, Hitomi?

—Yo… quería defenderme, Tomoya. De verdad. Pero él era más fuerte que yo. Mucho más grande también.

Tomoya comprendió entonces.

—Yo no quería que estuviera cerca de mí. Y sus caricias me lastimaban —a esas alturas, Hitomi ya lloraba plenamente—. Yo quería que algo así pasara contigo, no con él —el muchacho se ruborizó ante la confesión—. Él entró porque no había nadie. Me dijo que había planeado todo. Que tu mamá y mi papá habían sido muy tontos al confiar en él y no creerle a mi papá Hanamichi o a mi tío Youhei. Y dijo que tú y yo éramos tontos al creer que íbamos a poder sacarlo de nuestras vidas. Te juro que yo no lo provoqué, Tomoya. Y no quería que mis padres se avergonzaran de mí, ni que tú dejaras de quererme…

La puerta había estado entreabierta desde que Tomoya entró, y los sollozos de Hitomi habían logrado atraer al pelirrojo, quien escuchaba en el umbral.

—Te juro que yo no quería, Tomoya —la muchacha se cubría el rostro con ambas manos—. Si tú no hubieras llegado, no sé qué habría sucedido…

Y rompió a llorar sin consuelo.

Tomoya la abrazó, intentando mitigar su dolor. Las lágrimas de ella eran lo que más podía lastimarlo, y en ese momento su corazón estaba dolorosamente encogido.

—No llores, Hitomi —una tercera voz hizo aparición. Ambos muchachos reconocieron al enorme pelirrojo que los contemplaba con ojos tristes.

—Papá…

La muchacha rápidamente bajó la mirada, avergonzada de todo lo que había sucedido durante la ausencia de su padre.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, Hitomi —comenzó Hanamichi, sentándose en el borde de la cama y tocando el rostro de la chica. Ella no se resiste—. Esto no lo ocasionaste tú, y nadie en esta casa sería capaz de culparte, hija.

Tomoya observó a Sakuragi. Hitomi, a pesar de no ser su hija biológica, se le parecía mucho en algunas ocasiones. Pero en ese momento, él había dejado de ser el escandaloso e impertinente, y ella se había convertido en la niña asustada que nunca le gustaba parecer.

—¿Hablas en serio, papá?

—Nunca he hablado más en serio. Te prometo que esto nunca volverá a ocurrirte. Yo me encargaré de eso, Hitomi. Y el verdadero culpable va a tener que vérselas conmigo.

Hitomi se refugió en el pecho de su padre y dejó brotar un nuevo llanto. Hanamichi le acariciaba el cabello y trataba de reconfortarla un poco.

Hitomi no se dio cuenta del contenido emocional de las palabras de Hanamichi. Pero Tomoya sospechó que una hecatombe estaba a punto de irrumpir la aparente calma de aquel hogar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**Y después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar, aquí está otro capítulo de _Revivir el pasado_.**

**He de confesar que ha sido un enorme esfuerzo para mí llegar hasta este punto, sobre todo porque, generalmente, en cuanto llego a mi casa lo único que quiero hacer es dormir. Por eso, en repetidas ocasiones, me he ido a la cama con la intención de escribir, pero sin poder hacerlo porque el cansancio me vence.**

**Ahora vienen las aclaraciones.**

**Tenía planeado que éste fuera el último capítulo, pero la verdad es que lo consideré uno de los más largos, y preferí cortarlo a la mitad. Entonces, éste queda como el penúltimo y el próximo será el final.**

**Desde ya aviso que no tengo planeado hacer un epílogo. Y tampoco he considerado una continuación. La verdad es que el final no es de mi total agrado, porque hubiera querido algo más "feliz", pero creo que la justicia literaria es la que corresponde a cada quien. Y aquí van a rodar cabezas y cada quien tendrá lo que merece. Ojo: deben tomar en cuenta que los errores no son sólo estos, sino los que se presentaron desde el principio. Así que algunos y algunas ya se habrán dado cuenta de que habrá un culpable que pagará los platos rotos.**

**Y, como creo que ya les dije demasiado, me despido.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. Aún están a tiempo de un final mejor.**


	21. CAPÍTULO 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Soltó otra bocanada de humo y lo vio dispersarse hasta que se hizo invisible.

Era un hecho que fumaba, pero, hasta ese momento, no lo había hecho en su casa. Mucho menos en su habitación, porque sabía que a Hanamichi no le gustaban sus besos con sabor a cigarro.

Pero estaba plenamente justificado: nunca en su vida se había sentido tan culpable como en ese momento. Sentía que había puesto en riesgo lo más valioso que tenía. Y que nadie más que él hubiera sido responsable si algo malo le hubiera sucedido a Hitomi.

Kaede Rukawa era un hombre maduro, previsor y calculador. Pero, por alguna razón, se sentía tremendamente estúpido al recordar que su deseo de conseguir un novio para Haruko había sido el motor que lo llevó a abrirle las puertas de su casa a Sato. En ese momento estaba seguro de que, si él no hubiera permitido que ese sujeto se acercara a Haruko, ella no habría dado un solo paso, puesto que no habría tenido el respaldo de ninguno de los hombres de la casa.

Y aquello le habría significado la seguridad absoluta de su hija.

Pero ahora ya todo estaba hecho.

Tal vez Hitomi tampoco lo perdonaría.

Hanamichi… Hanamichi era un caso aparte, puesto que desde el principio le había dicho que era mala idea.

Sin embargo, ya nada podía hacer por lo ocurrido.

Rukawa estaba seguro de que Hitomi no se recuperaría con rapidez, y de que tal vez Tomoya lo culparía por haber iniciado aquello. Y que Haruko se culparía también durante mucho tiempo. Y lo que más le dolía era que no sabía la reacción que Hanamichi iba a tener.

Aspiró el cigarro nuevamente, llevándose a los pulmones la última bocanada de humo.

Ese había sido el cigarro más amargo de su vida.

A penas terminó de exhalar, escuchó que alguien salía de la casa y se reunía con él en el jardín trasero.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, al tiempo que pisaba la colilla y la tiraba lejos de ellos.

—Yo estoy bien —respondió el muchacho que se le había unido. Pero en su voz había un claro tono de reproche.

No era que Tomoya lo culpara a él exclusivamente, pero tenía claro que Kaede no había hecho nada por impedir el acercamiento de Sato a su novia.

—¿Cómo está Hitomi? —preguntó, volteando a mirar a su hijo.

—Ella está mejor —respondió Tomoya, devolviéndole la mirada—. Pero se pregunta por qué tú no has hablado con ella.

Rukawa siguió observándolo. Se percató de que, justo en ese momento, Tomoya parecía tener ese aire triste y frío que alguna vez el mismo Kaede portó. Y nunca lo vio tan parecido a él como en ese instante.

—No es sencillo para mí, hijo.

Ambos suspiraron imperceptiblemente.

—¿Por qué, papá?

—Yo mismo le abrí a Sato las puertas de esta casa. Fue mi necedad la que le otorgó la confianza de acercarse a tu madre. Y fue mi estupidez lo que le permitió atreverse a tocar a Hitomi.

Tomoya miró a su padre con cautela, y entonces comprendió que Kaede Rukawa se sentía el único responsable por todo el suceso.

En ese momento, el chico se sintió más maduro que su padre. Era su obligación transmitirle el pensamiento de Hitomi.

—Hitomi no te culpa, papá.

Rukawa lo miró sin entender lo que quería decir.

—¿A qué te refieres, Tomoya?

—Hitomi no te culpa. Ni a ti ni a mi mamá. No culpa a nadie, más que a Sato.

—¿Ella no me odia?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

—Te confiaré un secreto: ella era la única que se culpaba.

Rukawa abrió muy grandes los ojos: no entendía por qué su hija se culparía de dicha tragedia.

—Pensaba que ella había permitido que ese tipo se le acercara, y que ustedes la señalarían. Hanamichi-san habló con ella y fue como comprendió que no era responsable de que ese pervertido hubiera querido lastimarla.

Rukawa suspiró hondamente al enterarse de aquello. Después de haberle facilitado el acercamiento a Sato, no había tenido la delicadeza de hacer sentir amada a Hitomi.

—Aún se pregunta por qué tú no has ido a verla.

Rukawa miró a su hijo y comprendió por qué Hitomi lo quería tanto. Ambos se sonrieron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La televisión estaba prendida desde hacía un par de horas, pero ella no había puesto mucha atención a la programación.

Desde que se levantó, su única actividad había consistido en mirar el techo y tratar de hallar formas en el tirol.

Y no la desempeñaba muy bien…

Hitomi suspiró por enésima vez. Se preguntaba por qué sólo Hanamichi había ido a verla. Kaede no se había acercado desde que regresaran del viaje. Y eso le preocupaba, porque confirmaba sus sospechas de que su padre estaba decepcionado de ella.

—Ya nunca volverá a quererme… —suspiró.

En ese momento, el llamado en su puerta la hizo dar un respingo.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció, finalmente, la alta figura de Kaede Rukawa, con la cabeza baja y la mirada triste.

—Hola, hija… —susurró.

Hitomi, incontenible, rompió a llorar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡VACACIONES! ¡VACACIONES! ¡VACACIONES! ¡VACACIONES!**

**Entre comillas, por supuesto, porque yo debo seguir asistiendo al trabajo (que, por cierto, está en la escuela).**

**Primero, debo extender una disculpa gigantesca para aquellos que aún siguen ésta historia, y que se han tomado el tiempo para dejar un comentario que es de provecho.**

**Tenía pensado que éste fuera el último capítulo, pero, justo después de que Rukawa soltó la primera bocanada de humo, me quedé sin inspiración. A eso debe sumársele que hasta ayer terminaron mis clases, y que, dado que he vuelto a ser soltera (SIIIIIIIIII!), debía disfrutar un poquito de mi recién recuperada libertad.**

**Por todo lo anterior, he decidido extender un poquito más la historia (al menos un capítulo), para que ahí se desarrolle la pelea entre Hanamichi y Rukawa, inicie la relación entre Haruko y Youhei y Hitomi aparezca un poco más recuperada.**

**Ojalá me tengan paciencia y a mí me llegue la musa inspiradora que tanto necesito.**

**Sea como sea, y dure lo que dure el fic, espero contar con los lectores que hasta ahora he tenido, y con los reviews que nunca tengo tiempo de responder aquí, pero que igualmente son motores para continuar con esto.**

**Saludos a todos y a todas.**


End file.
